Loving Her
by ACreativeThought
Summary: Brooke Davis has everything. Hunk boy toy, Luke. Lot's of money. Popularity. But her world is turned upside down when she falls in love with Lukas' summer friend Haley who just moved to Tree Hill. rated T for some words used later on. Femslash.
1. Love at first sight

Authors Note: Alright…New story sweet! I always do goo the first few chapters but then I get off track and the story just goes straight to hell. NOT THIS ONE! I'm going to go slow and make it good (Whoa did that sound kinky to anyone else?) But anyway Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I hope and dream that I own One tree hill but reality once again proves to be a bitch. No I don't own One Tree Hill at all!**

**Summary: Brooke is little miss popular, she has everything. She has hunk boy toy Lukas, cheerleading and tons of money to burn. Her whole world turns upside down once the new girl hits town. Haley, the new girl, finds herself attracted to Brooke like she's never been to anyone else her entire life. Can Brooke and Haley make it?**

**Couples are…Baley and whomever people like together later on. **

**P.S. Yeah I spell "Lucas" Lukas but I know I do it so no need to comment on that. I like the K it pops. **

Haley frowned at the school in front of her. Lukas held squeezed her hand reassuringly it was nothing romantic. Haley and Lukas were summer friends; Haley had come here to live with her mother each summer since she was a little girl. Now she moved in with her mother permanently. Once Haley and Lukas tried to date but it didn't work out because they simply thought of each other as a sibling then a spouse. They remained friends and when Haley moved there for good Lukas was ecstatic, fortunately for Haley thought her boyfriend Dean was in New York so she could see him often enough.

She smiled up at Luke once he took her out of her thoughts. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm good. Let's get this over with," Haley said. Luke laughed and took her arm in his own instead of her hand. He didn't want Brooke to get the wrong idea.

They walked into the hallway and Lukas immediately found her her locker. She laughed as he struggled to open it, once he did Haley put all her books in her locker.

"Shouldn't you go to your locker?" she asked in amusement.

"Yeah I should" he turned and opened the locker next to hers.

"Oh nice…I have the locker next to yours? Great I'm going to see a hell of a lot of kissing aren't I?" Haley moaned. Lukas just smiled at her. "Yeah probably" he admitted. She turned her attention to her locker as she stacked the books neatly.

"Hey boyfriend" A preppy voice said from behind Haley. She shook her head in her locker. "Hey babe" Lukas responded. Haley had to hide her giggles, she mouthed 'Babe' to herself. She turned around with books in her hand. She saw the most stunning creature that has ever walked the earth. A dark haired girl, with beautiful deep brown eyes and a dimpled smile. Haley felt her heart start to race and her blood boil. Her face showed her emotion. Lukas turned to Haley "Ready?" He asked. Brooke hadn't even noticed that there was someone next to Lukas but once she did she couldn't breathe. The girl had brown hair that was long and gorgeous, her face was perfectly shaped and everything was in the right place. Haley smiled up at Lukas then at Brooke.

"I'm Haley" She said happily as she reached out her hand.

"Brooke" Brooke replied as she shook the hand in front of her. Brooke never took her eyes off Haley. "This is Haley, the girl you always talk about when school starts? Whoa it's an honor" Brooke joked as she bowed slightly to Haley.

"Always nice to meet a fan" Haley laughed. Brooke smiled showing off those cute dimples.

"Hey SLUT!" a voice yelled from a far. "What?" Brooke replied to the voice and this took Haley back. If anyone ever said anything like that at her old school their face would be flatter then a wall. "What are you doing?" the voice came from a curly blonde haired girl. "Nothing" Brooke smiled "this is Haley" Lukas interrupted as he pointed to Haley.

"Oh THE Haley?" Peyton said causing Haley to blush a little bit. Lukas smiled at this reaction. "Yeah _the_ Haley James" Lukas clarified. Haley laughed "So you talk about me much here?" she asked. Brooke hooked her arm with Peyton's "Only every second sentence. I swear if he says it one more time I'll kill him!" Peyton laughed out.

"So what has he said?"

"That you're a heavy drinker, you smoke pot and you have three kids" Brooke said with a serious face. Haley's face dropped "What! None of it's true I swear"

"She was just kidding, relax" Lukas laughed. Haley let out a sigh of relief earning another dimpled smile from Brooke. The group made their way to class.

Haley was staring at her schedule, Then looked up at the door in front of them. "This isn't my class" she stated. "What?" Lukas asked confused. He took the schedule from her "You took all advanced classes?" He asked. Brooke took the schedule now "Hey except drama…and gym! Whoa I have those two classes with you" Brooke smiled. Lukas frowned "I can't believe the only classes I have with my best friend are English and co-ed gym class." Brooke rubbed his back. The schedule was now in Peyton's hand

"Holy crap, you're smart as hell if you take that class!" she pointed to a block the thin paper. Brooke leaned over to look at it. "I'd say"

"Wait!" Haley interrupted "Where's my next class?" Haley asked confused. Lukas gave her directions. "After that I go where?" Haley asked Brooke smiled "I'll take you there, it's drama so we have it together" Haley smiled back.

"And then-?"

"Then you go to the science lab on the 3rd floor" Peyton explained. Haley sighed "I hate the first day of school!" she declared as she started off. "Hey Hales"

"Yeah?" she said turning to face them.

"You're class is the other way" Lukas smiled as she turned and walked the other way.

"Thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Haley's first class was boring and easy. She sat in class for the last ten minutes thinking about Brooke. _She was really nice and she's so gorgeous! Whoa where'd that come from? I see why Luke got her though they make a cute couple. _

The bell rang and Haley gathered her books. She stepped outside the classroom when she ran into Brooke. "Haley! I was just coming to get you so we can go to drama together" She explained. I smiled "Great, cause I wouldn't want to be that loner kid that goes to class alone" Haley said sarcastically. "Well if you don't want my company I won't give it!" Brooke faked her anger. "No! No! I could use the company" Haley said quickly, a little too quickly for her own liking. "Great" Brooke grinned as they walked to class.

"Everyone get a partner!" The drama teacher instructed. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand away from the nice boy that was about to take it. "She's mine buddy" Brooke hissed. Haley laughed. She gave the raven-haired girl an odd look. "He was a total scum bag. Swear to god he would have had his hand on your ass cheek before we had a chance to start actual acting" Brooke explained. Haley nodded her head in amusement, even though Brooke did it out of kindness she was still holding Haley's hand.

_What's she doing?_

_**Holding your hand. AND You LOVE IT! AHA!**_

_Listen Dr. Zepler says to ignore you and you'll go away._

_**Our shrink is a nut job. Like you…me…us.**_

_Leave me alone._

_**What about Dean? Didn't you tell him you loved him just before we left? And not 2 days later you have a crush on another chick no less. Low James, Low!**_

_Oh go to hell! You suck!_

_**So do you!**_

_All right, ignore, ignore, and ignore it!_

_**You can't I'm in your head literally! HA**_

The teacher speaking again brought Haley out of her thoughts. "The people next to you will be your partner for the rest of this course." She declared Haley smiled at Brooke. Brooke returned it with a devious grin.

"Back to work. Our first play will be…yes you've guessed that it is non other than Romeo and Juliet. Yes it lacks originality but we have the costumes and all the backstage equipment. So really you have no choice in the matter." The teacher droned. Brooke smiled at the mention of Romeo and Juliet. Haley took notice and made a mental note to ask about it later. Before the class was over the class had the scripts and was rehearsing with them.

Haley was trying to rehears with Brooke but she couldn't help but think about that adorable earlobe of hers. She smiled at her own thoughts but said nothing. Brooke read a few lines. "How was that?" she asked right away.

"Whoa, you are like really good! I mean wow. You are so gonna be Juliet." Haley gushed which was making Brooke blush. Brooke Davis doesn't blush! It's just doesn't work like that, she makes people blush not the other way around. "Thanks Hales"

All too soon the bell rang and it was time for Haley's next class. Which was English so at least she had Lukas with her. She walked to class with Brooke next to her.

They walked into the classroom and everyone was silent. Haley got a little concerned "what are they talking about?" Haley whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke knew the answer to that but didn't want to seem conceited. She just shrugged and sat in her assigned seat at the other side of the room while Haley took one up front. Lukas sat right behind Haley up against the wall. "This class is boring" he declared as he stood up.

"What are you going to do about it?" Haley asked sarcastically adding, "Start a petition?"

Lukas sat down in defeat and chewed on the end of his pen. Brooke watched in amusement as the teacher walked in late. "Sorry class got held up" the teacher smiled as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah screwing the principal" a voice said from the back and the room broke into giggles. Haley was even laughing. The teacher was relatively young and still had a teenage like figure so of course she was picked on the most by the students. "I wish I was the principal" another voice laughed making the room burst out laughing harder.

The class got under control and they started to work, well at least Haley did the rest of the class was talking. Haley had to catch up on some notes it was a whole month into the school year before she transferred so she had to catch up in all her classes. Thankfully she was really good at the whole school thing so it worked. Once class was over and it was lunchtime Haley was sitting by herself at a table outside. She liked it that way, reading a good book or listening to music. It was always good.

Lukas and Brooke walked up to the table smiling at each other, Brooke's hand was intertwined with Luke's and they sat together. Haley smiled at the way they looked but she wished to herself that she could hold Brooke like that. Brooke turned her head a little as if realizing that Haley was there. She pulled her hand away from Luke's and put it at her side. He was confused at first but then looked up and saw Haley he just smiled. Peyton walked up to the table with Nathan. "This is Haley" Peyton smiled Nathan reached out he was at a total loss for words. Her beauty stunned him. She flashed him a smiled and he smiled back at her. "Hales this is Nathan" Peyton introduced. They shared a gaze that made Brooke really jealous. She felt as though if Nathan was taking away her girlfriend.

_Haley's not my girlfriend!_

_**But you want her to be.**_

_Shut up._

_**Nope, You like Haley. I see why she's gorgeous nice and oddly smart.**_

_Yeah I know here eyes-_

_**We love her.**_

_Who are you?_

_**You, or at least your subconscious. **_

_So I'm crazy._

_**Yeah that's exactly what that means. **_

Brooke stared down at her food. She started to eat a little and the silence that fell on the table turned awkward. "Haley" Brooke said breaking the tension. Haley turned her head at the sound of a voice. "You wanna come to my house with Peyton and me after school?" Brooke asked. Haley said "Sure I would like to but I think Lukas had something planned for me to meet a few people though-."

"It can wait" Lukas said he was glad his best friend and his girlfriend were getting along.

"Count me out. I have to get to this show later tonight"

"A date?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"No not a date"

"It's a date" Haley replied. Peyton's jaw dropped. "You know I resent that! I mean just because I'm going somewhere without Brooke doesn't mean it's a date" Peyton defended herself. After a moment of silence "All right it's a date!" Peyton gave up.

"Knew it!" Haley and Brooke said in unison as she confessed. They looked at each other and their eyes locked. Brooke's eyes made Haley shiver a little, she wanted Brooke but she hardly knew the girl. Brooke wanted Haley but she knew it wouldn't happen what would her friends say? What would they do? What about cheerleading? They would so make her not captain if she were a skirt chaser. _Skirt chaser? That's a funny name, where'd I pick that up?_ She thought to herself.

A hand waved in front of Brooke's face "earth to Brooke" Peyton said as she waved a hand between the girls. "Yeah!" Brooke blinked a little confused. "Okay so you two both spaced out and then the bell rang and you didn't even notice" Peyton accused. Haley looked around and Peyton was right all the students were heading back into the school. Brooke noticed too and smiled "Opps?" Brooke said more like a question then and answer. Peyton laughed "hurry up, I'm leaving. Bye guys"

"Yeah" Brooke yelled as she stood and Peyton ran to the school. Haley and Brooke locked eyes again, this time chills scratched at their spines.

Brooke smiled and Haley grinned "So Haley, what do you like to do?" Brooke asked trying to keep the conversation light as they walked towards the school slowly. "I like tutoring" Haley said but slapped her forehead once the words came out. "I mean I'm not a nerd I just used to tutor at my old school" Haley said trying to cover her ass.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, Tutor Girl" Brooke smiled as they got to the school. She then took her arm from Haley's and proceeded to go to class.

Haley couldn't help but giggle at the uncreative nickname Brooke gave her. _First day of school and I already have a 'group'. Ha! _She thought as she made her way to class.

When school finally got out Brooke and Haley drove to Brooke's house and they went straight to Brooke's room. "Your house is beautiful Brooke" Haley said as she was brought through the house. "Yeah, it's much but it's not home" Brooke said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Haley could pick up on it right away but said nothing, she didn't want to be the person who pries into everyone's lives. Brooke told her to wait one second so she could change. "You can go on the computer if you want," she yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. Haley sat in the chair at the computer and logged on to her E-mail. There was an E-mail from a group that was selling pills to enhance an appendage she didn't even have. Then there was the ever popular chain mail, and one e-mail from Dean! She double clicked and opened it. It read:

**Hales,**

**I know you were really excited about going to see your friend but please don't date him. He sounds nice and all but I prefer to have you. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come down and see you this weekend like we planned, I have a project in life science. I know it's boring but without my Tutor I have to do the extra credit stuff. I thought about you today, all day. I have to say that not all of those thoughts were rated PG. I mean I dreamt up some pretty nice things I could do to your earlobe. Getting off track, I wanted you to tell me how it went today. Call because I know how much you hate using your computer for anything other then making music. I love you. **

**Xoxoxox (I know you always get mad when I write those but I had to, everyone in the movies do) Lol **

**Love. Always, forever and longer.**

**-Dean.**

Haley smiled as she read through the E-mail a second time. "You write music?" Brooke said and it startled Haley. Haley through her hands up over the screen. "Don't read it." She commanded but it was too late. "Ohhh What kind of things to your earlobe? Call him I want to know." Brooke teased. Haley couldn't help but smile, Brooke was being so cute. Brooke laughed at Haley's defensive state. She threw the phone to Haley and said "Seriously call him" then added "by the way who is him?" she asked. Haley started to blush. "My boyfriend"

"Is he hot. Tell me he's hot" Brooke smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah he's hot"

"good. Call 'em"

"Okay" Haley agreed as she took the phone in her hand, she dialed his number and let it ring twice. He picked it up and she said "Hi"

"**Hi"**

"It's hales"

"**I know, I just wanted to take in your voice"**

"You are so cheesy"

"**How was your first day?"**

"Really good, I met Brooke, Who by the way wants to talk to you"

"**Okay?" **Brooke took the phone from him and smiled at the panicked look on Haley's face.

"Hey, Dean"

"**Hello"**

"So what kind of things to her earlobe? It's killing me" She laughed and he was silent.

"**Well, do you really want to know?"**

"Definitely"

"**Well, first I would-."**

"Give me the damn phone Brooke!" Haley's voice yelled. "Never!" was Brooke's reply as she took the cordless with her and ran out of the room. Haley chased after her. "Brooke give me the phone!"

"Oh yeah that's sure to convince me!" She laughed as her footing slipped and she hopped up and down for a few minutes until she actually slipped and she slid down the stairs ass first. Haley got a huge pain in her heart. She leaned over the stairs and saw Brooke laying at the bottom sprawled out. "Ow" Brooke stated as she rubbed her head. "OH my god!" Haley yelled she ran down the stairs to help Brooke up.

"I'm good tutor girl" Brooke whimpered "The phone isn't, actually it's kind of broken" Brooke laughed as she held up the phone that was hanging by wires.

"Holy crap Brooke when you were about to fall you looked just like tigger from Winnie the Pooh!" Haley teased. Brooke glared at the girl above her as she got to her feet.

"Ow, Not okay!" Brooke said as she clutched her leg. "Need some ice?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, in the freezer" Brooke directed. "Oh really it's not in the cupboard because that's where I keep all my ice!" Haley joked further. Brooke sat on the stairs and laughed at Haley's comparison to Tigger. Minute's later Haley came back with an ice pack.

"Here you go Tigger"

"Thanks Tutor girl" Brooke smiled at their exchange in nicknames. "So do we call Dean back?" Brooke asked. "No, let him wonder if I'm okay" Haley laughed.

"I'm going to see him this weekend anyway"

"Good"

"He was going to come down here but he had a life science class project."

"Life science? Really?" Brooke asked amused.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason" Brooke declared _Just that I know that's an excuse guys use on their girlfriends when they're about to have sex with me! _She thought, _should I tell her? It'll break her heart. But it'll hurt more if she finds out herself._ Brooke just smiled along.

She was glad that she made a new friend, even if on some level she wanted more then friendship.

**Chapter one is done…Yes! I hope you liked it…please review and yes this story will not get dramatic like my other one but it will have some good old-fashioned teenage drama. Or at least stuff that would happen in a town like that. It may take another chapter before I can make Haley and Brooke start to really fall in love. But I do promise they will fall in love. Remember review because they make me happy and I like being happy. I think if you all knew me you'd like me when I was happy to so for the sake of my friends and family review.**


	2. Brown haired Whores

Authors note: Awe chapter 2 how I love thee. Okay so where did we leave off? Okay I remember. So I hope you like this story…It'll get really nice with the Baley in love soon. I swear this chapter they start to fall for each other and really know it. Maybe a little Naley at some points but not enough to make her like him just harmless flirting.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Tree Hill. If I owned Sophia Bush…never mind.**

**P.s. Please review I'd like to know what you think about it. Plus I know you like to give me suggestions, so go ahead do it I'll make most of them work out I promise.**

The days went quickly since Haley came. They went too quickly for Brooke; she liked having Haley around her. She smiled whenever Haley did so and she got angry when someone was mean to Haley. Thankfully it was Thursday morning and Brooke was at school in drama class with Haley. They had double drama so it was great for Brooke she got to be with Haley for 2 hours!

Haley watched as Brooke remembered her lines, she ran them through her head over and over. "Hey Tigger?"

"Yeah?" Brooke had started to respond to the nickname after a little while of Haley using it non-stop. "Why are you trying at this so hard?" Haley asked.

"Because its worth points" Brooke replied simply.

"You don't care about points. Why are you really so interested in this?" Haley asked again. "Don't laugh at me," Brooke warned, "I would never laugh at you Brooke" Haley assured as she put her hand on Brooke's. "Okay so I want to get a good grade in this Drama class so I can go to acting school because I need a recommendation from the teacher and the best way to do that is to be her greatest student" Brooke explained in a single breath. "You want to be an actress?" Haley inquired.

"Yeah, I mean I already have the looks, Why not?" Brooke joked Haley laughed. "Yeah you do have the looks," Haley said aloud accidentally. Before she could try to cover her ass the teacher called them up to do the assignment.

They had to make up their own scene with their group and act it out. It was a long assignment that took a while to get right but they perfected it. Their group consisted of 3 guys and themselves. By the time they were done the teacher gave some constructed criticism to the boys and Haley but Brooke got away from her. She loved Brooke and that's when Haley saw the glowing look on Brooke's face and she knew that the taller girl was serious about being an actress.

Haley swallowed hard as Brooke touched Haley's shoulder when she was coming of stage. Haley's voice and body started to shake slightly. "Are you cold?" Brooke asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're shivering" Brooke said with a frown.

"Uh no it's fine really" Haley tried but Brooke took her cheerleading jacket from the chair and put on Haley's shoulders. "There" she smiled satisfied.

"Thanks" Haley said. The jacket smelled like Brooke did, like vanilla with a tint of cinnamon. It drove Haley wild as she breathed in the wonderful aroma that was wrapped around her. Brooke saw Haley warm up instantly and smiled.

"Thanks Brooke"

"No problem tutor girl" Brooke laughed at Haley who plopped herself down onto the seat and read over her lines. Eventually the teacher droned on about how they needed new props because the old ones were ruined or in no condition to be used. So the class had to start making their own. Haley was starting to paint a bush that would be used repeatedly for scenes so, her being a perfectionist, she started to paint it slowly but it looked great. Just as she stood up someone yelled to Kyle who was next to her, he wasn't very bright and didn't say watch out. So the back of what he was carrying knocked her over and she fell into Brooke, who in turn flew into a paint can and splashed both of them. They were covered in dark blue paint and the class was laughing.

Brooke stood up and glared at them but they obviously couldn't tell because they didn't stop laughing. Haley started to giggle at Brooke's appearance. Brooke whipped around to stare at the girl. "I'm sorry" Haley giggled out then started to break into fits of laughter. Brooke looked down at herself then back at Haley; She joined the tutor in laughing at themselves. The teacher excused the girls for the rest of the day, so they went to the parking lot. "You want to come to my place?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled and nodded her head "I have to get some clothes" she explained.

"Just borrow mine" Brooke smiled. Haley agreed and off they went to Brooke's.

"Hey Haley…Do we have school tomorrow?" Brooke asked

"No" Haley responded. "Why not?" Brooke asked a little confused. "I don't know but it says on that notice that we got that we have no school this Friday or next Friday." Haley explained. "Then are you going to see Dean tomorrow?" Brooke asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, I'm leaving in the morning so that I can have the day with him." Haley's eyes brightened a little when she talked about Dean. Brooke watched in disappointment as Haley talked about how nice he was the only thing that caught Brooke's ear was "You should meet him. Hey why don't you?" Haley asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked hoping that her assumption was correct. "You should come and see Dean with me" Haley said. "I don't want to intrude on your…doing the dirty" Brooke smirked as they pulled into her house. "Uh…you won't be, He and I don't…I mean…I'm…not…I don't have sex" Haley said tumbling over her words a little. "What!?" Brooke yelled "You don't have sex!" Brooke yelled. "Say it a little louder Brooke I don't think Cape Breton heard you!" Haley hissed.

"A. Where the hell is Cape Breton? B. Why don't you have sex?" Brooke asked as they entered the house.

"A. It's an island in Canada its part of Nova Scotia. B. I'm waiting until I get married" Haley announced. "Oh" Brooke grinned _at Least I can sleep knowing that the cheating SOB isn't getting any ass from her. Good, no one gets to touch my Haley. MY Haley?_

_Oh what the hell is the point? I like Haley! I want her. I need her! But there will never be an us because she's a girl and so am I she'll never love me back. LOVE? Whoa I've already said the L word! The L word is a show about lesbians. Hahaha, funny. Wow I really get off track easily. _Brooke thought to herself. Paint dripped off of her a little.

"You take the shower in my bedroom's bathroom, I'll take the one down here" Brooke suggested and Haley ran up to the room to hurry her shower. Brooke smiled her dimples deepened as Haley ran up the stairs faster. Brooke looked herself over in the mirror. _Paint in hair! Must get clean now!_ Brooke thought as she turned the shower on and got in. The hot water slid down her body and washed over her. The dark blue paint washed off easily, thankfully, it was water based not oil based. She bent her head under water so it came out of her hair. She washed her hair quickly and was ready to get out when a thought rushed through her mind. _I love Haley so much she makes my heart stop. She's Lukas', my boyfriend's best friend! What do I do? I should break it off soon. That way he won't hurt too much when…nothing happens with Haley! _"Damn it!" Brooke yelled out instead of just said it in her head. She slapped the shower door with the palm of her hand and frowned as a tear slid down her face. Once she got out she wiped her face and she looked good again, without the red puffy eyes.

Haley walked out of the shower and found Brooke in the room. Haley immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Brooke smiled at the innocent girl in front of her, all naked in nothing but a towel. Haley blushed as Brooke threw her a pair of jeans and a tank top. Brooke picked the clothes out based on what Haley would wear and so Brooke could get away with making the girl show of skin. Haley smiled and ducked back into the bathroom to change.

Haley opened the door and walked out she looked around the room "Brooke? You there?" Haley asked. "In the closet!" Brooke yelled as Haley neared. Brooke turned around and saw Haley standing in the jeans and a tank top but somehow she looked like the most beautiful thing Brooke had ever seen. Brooke's breath caught in her throat.

"I should change" Haley muttered at Brooke's reaction, but Brooke quickly regained her thoughts "No! Really that looks…Wow" Brooke smiled. Haley couldn't help but feel Brooke was ogling her but she liked it. _Shut up Haley! She doesn't like you like that. She's dating your best friend! You'll never be with her, even if you do love her. Love? Oh my god. I'm in love with Brooke Davis whom I've known for a week! OH damn it to hell. What about Dean? I love him…do I love dean? I mean he's a nice boy but I never really felt attracted to him. It was always more, 'you're a sweet guy and you're here' dating thing. It was never 'My mind is consumed by thoughts of you every second I'm awake and dreams of you will I sleep' like it is with Brooke! Damn it! I hate my life!_ Brooke waved her hands in front of Haley's face. "Earth to tutor, you still in there Hales?"

"Uh yeah, I'm good" Haley said with an obviously fake smile.

"No it's not. What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she came out of the closet (not in that way!) "Nothing, just" Haley paused then continued "I really want someone to make the trip with me" she lied. Brooke smiled sweetly "Fine if it means that much, I'll go with you. Does he know we're coming?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled deviously "No, I want to surprise him" Haley replied. _Oh no, I hope he's not a cheating bastard like I think. But then if he were she would fall into my arms. Damn it Brooke stop! You want the best for Haley, even if it's not with you._ Brooke reminded herself. "Okay, great so when are we leaving?" Brooke asked.

"Um…How long does it take to get to New York?"

"Hell if in know you just came from it" Brooke said.

"I slept most of the time, I was really tired because-."

"I don't want to hear about your dirty night with Dean"

"I told you I don't so that stuff!" Haley defended.

"Okay, okay, okay look it up on Google" Brooke suggested.

"Yea trusty google, where would reports be without you" Haley laughed at the computer. Brooke smiled at Haley's nerdy humor.

"It's a good 10 hours or so…if we don't stop" Haley said as she read the screen. "Didn't you say we don't have school tomorrow" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah so?"

"We leave now we make it to his place by what? Nighttime?" Brooke asked then answered. Haley could see where Brooke was going with this.

"Fine, pack your bags Brooke Davis. We're going to New York" Haley said in a tourist voice that made Brooke grin.

Brooke had all her bags packed and loaded them into the car. "We are only going for today and tonight and half of tomorrow!" Haley groaned.

"Honey, I know you haven't known me long but you know me enough to know that _I _never pack light. Haley frowned as she sat in the car. Haley had 2 bags, her purse and a backpack. Where as Brooke had 3 bags a giant duffel bag her backpack and her purse. "Ugh! There's no room for me in the car!" Haley complained as she pushed one of Brooke's bags to the back. "Oh come on it's not that many bags!" Brooke defended as they drove off. "You going to stop at Luke's?" Haley made a quick change in subject. Brooke never took her eyes off the road. "Whoa that one was good. 10 points for subtlety. Yes I was going to but if you just want to keep going I-."

"No, you say bye to him and I'll get us coffee at Karen's." Haley explained. Brooke agreed to the new plan. They got to the café and Haley saw Lukas so Brooke just asked if she could talk to him privately. _I wonder what that's about. _Haley thought to herself as she bought 2 blueberry muffins and 2 coffees.

Brooke held onto Luke's hand as she walked with him into the backroom. "Lukas…You know I love you right?" Brooke asked he nodded hi head but cut her off before she could say anything. "Brooke I have to tell you something" Lukas explained.

"You cheated on me didn't you?" Brooke asked calmly.

"God No! I…well…I think I'm in love with someone else" Lukas admitted his face fell and he stared at the floor, he was expecting her to lash out on him. That's what Brooke would do usually if something like this happened to her. But to his surprise she said nothing. He looked her in the eye and saw…was it happiness?

"You're not yelling? Why aren't you yelling?" Lukas interrogated.

"Is Peyton?" Brooke smiled Lukas stared at her. "How'd you-."

"Please Luke, I've known you long enough to know when you like someone and you like her a lot I denied it at first but when I saw how you looked at each other the other day." Brooke explained. "And you're not mad?" Lukas wondered aloud.

"I'm only mad if you're mad that I love someone else" Brooke never before said it out loud and it sounded nice. "Who is he?" Lukas asked with a smile.

"Lukas…I'm in love with Haley" Brooke said now it seemed real to her and she liked the way it made her feel to say it. "What?" He asked a little confused but not mad.

"I said-."

"No I heard what you said I was just what do you mean? You're a lesbian?"

"Well, yeah"

"When!?"

"Since I met Haley"

"Whoa"

"Yeah. Don't tell her she'll never like me back but I'd like to imagine for a while" Brooke smiled at him. He smiled down at her "I'll never say anything but Brooke, tell her soon because this'll kill you if you don't" Lukas advised. Brooke hugged him tightly and then pulled herself away. "Lukas, I'm going up to New York for the weekend with her"

"What about Dean?"

"That's what we're doing, we're gonna see him"

"That's got to hurt" Lukas replied.

"What?"

"You seeing her with her boyfriend…must feel like hell"

"Yeah it probably will. I'll see you later, Ex-Boyfriend" Brooke's voice stayed cheery even at the word Ex-Boyfriend which she usually said with anger. He smiled "Bye Cheery"

"Yeah see you later Broody" Brooke laughed as she came out of the room and grabbed onto Haley's arm. She linked her arm with Haley's and walked out. Haley glanced back at Lukas who was smiling wildly at them. _What's that about?_ She asked herself.

Once the girls got back into the car Brooke explained "Lukas and I just broke up"

"What! Oh my god I am so sorry? Was he mean is that why he was smiling?"

"Hales don't be sorry, we agreed that we wanted to be friends. Beside I like someone else" Brooke grinned devilishly. Haley smiled subconsciously when she realized Brooke was single but frowned once she heard Brooke had a crush on someone. But Haley held up her front and smiled "Who is it?" She asked happily.

"I'll never tell"

"Oh that is so Junior High!" Haley laughed

"I can't believe you just said 'So Junior High'! That's just dorky"

"Yeah we already established that I'm a dork"

"But I love you for it" Brooke smiled as she put her hand on Haley's knee. She was totally unaware that her simple touch gave Haley chills. It made her nervous and in desperate need of thoughts about school, to take her mind off of where Brooke's hand was. Haley choked out "music" Brooke looked her way; she couldn't make out what Haley said. "What?" Brooke asked. "Put on some music" Haley said with a little more relaxation in her voice. Brooke smiled as she turned on the radio and gripped the wheel tighter. Haley changed the song as soon as she heard Brittany Spear's voice.

"Peyton was right. You have a really crappy taste in music" Haley joked.

"Just because I don't listen to Emo music doesn't mean my music sucks!" Brooke defended. "Okay" Haley threw her hands up in defeat.

Haley had to admit some of Brooke's music was actually okay. It was a little preppy for Haley's liking but it suited Brooke's personality and Haley loved that so she could deal with the music. "So are we staying with his parents?" Brooke asked in the middle of a song. "No he has his own apartment. I have a key to really surprise him."

"I'm not so sure we should surprise him like this"

"Why not?" Haley asked a little confused that Brooke was poking holes in her plan. _Because he's probably screwing a blonde whore!_ Brooke felt like screaming. But instead she just answered "It doesn't seem right"

"He'll be fine with it I swear!" Haley assured Brooke just smiled at Haley then went back to singing. Haley couldn't help but look forward to seeing Dean. She wanted to put thoughts of loving Brooke behind her.

At some point during the drive Haley had started singing along.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_and the feeling that i'm falling further in love_

_makes me shiver but in a good way_

_all the times i have sat and stared_

_as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_coz i love her with all that i am_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_and i'm out of my league once again_

_it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_

_as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise_

_coz i love her with all that i am_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_but i'd rather be here than on land_

_yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need_

_and i'm out of my league once again_

_it's her hair and her eyes today_

_that just simply take me away_

_and the feeling that i'm falling further in love_

_makes me shiver but in a good way_

_all the times i have sat and stared_

_as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again" _Haley continued to bounce to the music even after the lyrics ended. Brooke sat and stared at Haley. "Whoa" Brooke commented.

"What?" Haley asked as she shrunk down in her seat.

"You sing so well! Does Lukas know? Holy crap I mean that was amazing" Brooke complimented but Haley shrunk up a little more. "See Hun, that was a compliment you smile at compliments" Brooke instructed.

"Thanks Brooke but I don't really like to sing." Haley smiled.

"why?"

"I get stage fright I can't sing in front of people. It scares the crap out of me" Haley laughed. "well you are really good!" Brooke said again. Haley smiled sweetly.

"So you write music?" Brooke asked. Haley shifted a little she really hated this subject but at least they were getting to know each other better. "

"Yeah, when I'm alone" Haley laughed Brooke let her dimpled smile spread across her face again. "You should play for me!" She suggested. "No thanks Brooke"

"Please"

"Nope"

"Come on!"

"Never"

"But I'll die if I never hear it!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to live with that" Haley joked and Brooke smiled. Haley then said "I guess if you would die I maybe…Might at some point in my life be able to sing something to you." Haley smirked. Brooke squealed "Yes! Round one goes to Brooke!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh as Brooke tried to regain control on the steering wheel. She wasn't really the greatest driver and if her attention is off of the road for more then 3 seconds she completely freezes. So she keeps her attention on the road at all times.

Loving Her 

The two girls were finally in New York Haley was walking up the front steps of Dean's apartment. Brooke was taking up her bags, or at least she was paying the guy outside to do it. Haley walked into the elevator and held the door for Brooke. Brooke came running towards Haley. "I'm going to get the three of us some coffee, so hurry up your make out session before I get back." Brooke suggested. Haley joked "Fine don't hurry" Brooke was at a loss for words. She wanted to be there so that she could crush any moment of intimacy possible but she just smiled and walked back to the car in search of a good coffee shop.

Haley walked down the hallway until she got to his apartment. She slowly put the key in the door and turned the knob. Haley smiled at the familiar look of his apartment. She saw a bra on the couch. _Did I leave that here? NO I've never left my bra's here. I never stay here! What the Hell? _Haley didn't see what was going on. She slowly walked to the bedroom. She opened the door and found Dean, her Dean on top of a dark brown haired girl. "Oh my god!" Haley nearly threw up. Dean looked at her then pulled himself up. "Haley I'm sorry" he started but she didn't hear him.

"what's going on here?" She asked as if she didn't already know. "I-."

"I mean, How long has this been going on?" Haley asked her eyes were filled with tears.

"About 2 months" He said as he came closer to her. She backed up away from him.

"You've cheated on me before I even left? Oh my god. Dean stay away from me"

"Babe"

"NO! You said you loved me!" Haley yelled. Dean hated when someone yelled at him he always did. He yelled "I guess things change" his tone was a hiss like one and it hurt Haley even more that he would use it when he spoke to her. "I don't love you. I never did Hales, you were just untouchable so I had to have you. Since I still hadn't gotten any from you and we've been together for almost a year…I decided I'd have to get it somewhere else" He explained, now he was just being a bitter Jackass. Haley stared at the girl in the bed and with out one more word she ran out. Brooke watched as Haley bolted out of the apartment. "Hales?" Brooke asked but Haley was already gone.

Brooke walked into the bedroom. "Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Brooke. Why did Haley lea-." Her question was answered once the brunette hoe came into view. "Oh my god." Brooke said. She was filled with rage.

"How could you do that to her! Haley is the greatest person I know! You stubborn ass!" Brooke yelled in his face and slapped him hard from the right. His head swung and she gave him a quick punch to the face. It got him square on the nose and he fell back onto his bed. She looked down at him "Jackass" Brooke was so mad that she didn't even hear the scream coming from that chick he was sleeping with or 'The slut that doesn't have a name because no one cares' which is what Brooke calls her.

Now Brooke had a new problem. She had to find Haley in a crowded city. It was going to be one long night.

All right that's done…Hope you liked it. Next chapter I'll introduce Taylor and maybe Rachael. I don't know about Rachael. Well there you have it, Dean is a cheating bastard and Haley hates him. But he may want her back eventually. At least this let's Haley and Brooke bond better. Send me any suggestions. Please review because I like them but I understand if you're too tired or too lazy to write one. Trust me I've been there sooooo many times! I'll wait until I have one suggestion before I write the next chapter so please suggest away! Because I know you can't wait until chapter 3…Lol

**All right have to go do a project now…night…er…good morning, depending on where you live. I like Canada it's nice here. Okay getting off topic. I'm just stalling so I don't have to do that project. AH, I better go…damn it. I hate the real world mine is so much better.**


	3. I love you too

Authors note: all right so how we like it so far? I know it's a little uneventful but it will get better once Haley and Brooke start to realize the others feelings. I'm not sure how I'll get Rachael into the story yet but I want it to be a good introduction. Oh the song that was in the last chapter by the way was 'out of my league' by Stephen Speaks. Just in case anyone wanted to know.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Tree Hill, you know it, and I know it let's not remind ourselves of it. Read on fanfic lovers read on!**

Brooke walked outside of the apartment building. She looked from her left to her right. _Where would Haley go in New York? Damn it I wish she didn't wear the shirt that shows cleavage when she was talking to me about New York! God Damn it! _She thought back to what Haley was saying earlier that week. She walked over to her car and opened the door. "Her cell phone!" Brooke yelled as she reached in. She looked at the menu for contacts.

'Taylor' "Her sister? She would know" Brooke smiled at her thoughts and dialed the number.

"**Hello?"**

"hi"

"**who's this?"**

"Brooke, is Taylor there?"

"Yeah speaking" 

"Where's Haley's favorite places in New York?"

"Why what's wrong with Hales?" 

"She'll explain later I just have to find her!"

"She loves the library by her old school, it's a block or two away from Her boyfriends" "Ex-boyfriend" Brooke corrected. "What?" "I have to go…bye" Before the other girl could respond Brooke hung up and went to get Haley. She decided that the road was too cramped so she took her keys and locked the car door. Taking her cell phone with her she walked the block. She looked up at the letters on the giant building in front of her 'NY Library' and then it had a bunch of letters that probably stood for something but Brooke was too preoccupied to guess. She opened the door and walked in further. "Since when do Library's stay open this late?" She asked herself as she came into a certain section. Haley was curled into a ball sitting at the back of the giant room. "Hales I-." 

"Don't Brooke. I don't mean to be a bitch but I don't really want to hear anyone talk about how he was a jerk if he couldn't see what was right there in front of him. And I don't want you to say something like 'I'm sorry' because I don't want sympathy" Haley announced. Brooke rubbed her hand soothingly along Haley's back.

"Haley I was going to say that I wanted to buy you a drink at a bar and you could drown your sorrows away." Brooke informed. "I don't drink"

"It's always good to try new things"

"But-."

"Please I mean when else will I have an opportunity to make you drink?"

"Probably never."

"Exactly so when are we going to get you drunk?" Brooke asked

"No time like the present" Haley agreed as she took Brooke's now outstretched hand. She pulled herself up to Brooke's level. Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, it was getting harder for to ignore the feelings she was having for Brooke. Brooke smiled as she let the feeling of Haley against her flow over her. She wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. "Thanks Tigger" Haley said into Brooke's shoulder as the tears fell onto Brooke's shirt. "Anytime Tutor girl" Brooke said as she pulled Haley just a little closer. The material of Brooke's shirt was soaked when they broke apart.

"Sorry" Haley sniffled as she came out of Brooke's arms. "For what?"

"Your shirt, making you come, forcing you to be my comfort" Haley explained as they made their way out of the building. Haley locked the door as they left. "Hales I would be your comfort anyway regardless of where we were, You didn't force me I wanted to come even if I denied it and the shirt will be fine" Brooke smiled. "I only have one question" Brooke said.

"What is it?"

"How'd you get into the library I mean they close at what like around 8:00?"

"I know the owner he gave me a key once and I forgot to give it back"

"He gave you a key?"

"Fine so the back door was open! Same thing" Haley laughed. Brooke smiled "Look at the little criminal go" She joked earning a slap on the arm. The girls locked arms as they found a bar near by.

"I'll have…Brooke what do I want?" Haley asked turning to Brooke, the bartender never took his eyes off the raven-haired girl since she walked into the place. "We'll both have a 'My boyfriend is a cheating SOB and deserves to have his appendage removed.' With as much white rum as you can put in without making me throw up" Brooke ordered from the bartender. He nodded, he had heard enough of these orders to know exactly what the girls meant. He went over and started to make the drinks.

"You do this often?" Haley joked. Brooke stuck her tongue out as she sat on a stool. Haley joined her on the left. "So now what?" Haley asked.

"You drink and talk about the jackass' lack of ability in bed" Brooke smiled, as the drinks were set in front of them. "I don't know what he's like in bed" Haley reminded.

"Then you simply drink and talk about random things that you like" Brooke laughed.

"I can do that" Haley smiled. Brooke ordered a ton of shots for the both of them and Haley took Brooke's keys and passed them to the guy behind the bar. Haley had all the alcohol in front of her and yet to take a drink. Brooke looked over at the shorter girl. "You drink them" Brooke instructed. Brooke's voice had taken Haley out of her trance.

"Yeah I'll do that now" Haley laughed as she picked up a shot. She tilted her head and swallowed the drink in one gulp.

"Good one, better then my first shot"

"That makes me feel really good?"

"It should" Brooke smiled as she drank down the drink in front of her. She then moved onto the shots and drank them all. Haley was quick to follow with the alcohol consumption. By the time the bar was closing the girls were plastered.

"All right ladies, you've had enough fun. Time to go" The dark haired bar tender told them. "Okay! Who are we going to call?" Brooke slurred to Haley. Haley grabbed Brooke's cell phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Taylor!" Haley yelled into the phone.

"Yeah I know…come pick me up at…uh…Where are we?" Haley asked Brooke. Brooke looked around "A bar?"

"A bar" Haley answered into the phone. The bartender took the phone and gave the person on the other end directions.

With in minutes Taylor was walking into the bar. "Haley get your ass in the car"

"Sure" Haley slurred as she grabbed onto Brooke's hand to pull her along. Brooke grabbed the last shot of the table and chugged it back she then stumbled out of the bar with Haley. Taylor followed behind them and sat them in the car.

"When you are sober tomorrow I'll kill you" Taylor smiled as she pulled away.

"Sure! Like this never happened to you!" Haley responded. Brooke laid her head down on Haley's shoulder. "Haley I love you" Brooke smiled as she played with the brunette's hair. "I love you to Brooke"

"No I love you! I'm in love with Haley James" Brooke slurred. Taylor looked in the mirror and stared at Brooke. _They'll never remember this. Did that chick just say she loves my baby sister?_

"I'm in love with you too. I love you Brooke Davis" Haley replied as she pulled Brooke in for a kiss but Taylor stopped it. "Okay! Too much you turn around!" She ordered Haley. "You…uh…stare out the window!" She instructed Brooke. Brooke and Haley did what they were told.

The ladies arrived at Taylor's apartment and she had to help them up the stairs. They walked in to the single bedroom and Brooke smiled. "Home!" she yelled as she plopped onto the couch.

"No my home, you go sleep in there" Taylor said in a baby voice. Brooke nodded her head. Haley followed Brooke into the bedroom. Taylor stopped her and sat her down on the couch. "You sleep out here with me" Taylor told her.

"No, I'm going to sleep with Brooke"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Taylor laughed and Haley smiled. She punched Taylor gently on the shoulder "I waiting until marriage silly" She laughed as she stumbled back to the bedroom. "Fine whatever." Taylor laughed "but if you aren't a virgin in the morning it's not my fault!" Taylor added. Haley closed the door behind her and crawled onto the bed. Brooke sat up. "Haley…Haley…Haley…My Haley…I miss my Haley…I love my Haley…" Brooke sang. Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke's cheek but Brooke moved and captured Haley's lips in her own. She rolled them over so she was lying on top. She kissed Haley deeper. Haley just realized what was happening and started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around Brooke as Brooke got her hands lost in Haley's hair. Haley's hands snaked under Brooke's shirt and started to lightly caress Brooke's back. Haley opened her mouth slightly and Brooke jumped at the chance to slip Haley the tongue. She smiled against the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance. Haley moaned as Brooke let her hands explore.

Luckily the night hadn't progressed to anything more then kissing. But now even though Haley was drunk she couldn't deny her feelings for Brooke.

**Loving Her**

Brooke woke up to the sun on her face. She had a major hang over and she couldn't remember the night before at all. She felt something moves beside her and she groaned to herself. _Great Brooke, Who the hell did you do last night?_ She peeked under the covers and saw she was fully clothed so she knew she didn't screw anyone. She looked over to see who was next to her. It was Haley. _Oh shit! _Brooke thought to herself. Then she silently reminded herself that nothing happened. She looked around "Where the hell am I?" Brooke asked herself. Haley stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at Brooke who was smiling. "what the hell?"

"Hey babe I had a fun time last night" Brooke joked causing Haley to get uncomfortable. "What!"

"Relax I was kidding! Where the hell are we?" Brooke asked. Haley looked around then concluded "My sisters apartment." Haley smiled.

"Taylor? Oh yeah…"

"Dean" Haley suddenly remembered some of what happened last night. At least everything until the alcohol came. Brooke frowned as the memories came flooding back.

"Sorry Hales"

"I'm fine"

"Whatever you say" Brooke said as she got out of the bed. Brooke looked down at herself "Where's my bra?" Haley looked around and smiled as she lifted pink lace from the bed.

"This bra?" She asked playfully. Brooke stood still then jerked forward "Yea that bra!" She hissed as she ripped it from Haley's hand. Haley giggled at the look Brooke was giving her.

Taylor walked into the room as the girls wrestled for the bra. Taylor smiled. "Hello ladies." Her face was devilish. "I'm Taylor" Taylor introduced herself to Brooke. Brooke shook her hand "I'm Brooke"

"I know" Taylor smiled then winked at Brooke. She laughed at the dumbfounded look on Brooke's face. "Wha-?"

"What did we do last night?" Haley asked cutting Brooke off. "Well you drank for the first time in your life, and I will be yelling at you for that later by the way then you guys fell asleep after you called me to pick you up" Taylor purposely left out the part about them confessing their love for each other.

"We should go back to tree hill" Haley suggested to Brooke.

"Yeah sure…Where's my car?"

"Oh crap I don't know"

"I'll take you guys back to it in a few minutes." Taylor promised. "Great" Haley smiled. Brooke followed Haley to the kitchen. "Want some pancakes?" Haley asked.

"Do we have time?"

"Toaster pancakes they kick ass!" Haley explained as she pulled out a box from the freezer. "Sure" Brooke smiled. The girls quickly ate and Taylor drove them back to the front of Dean's building. While they were in the car Brooke started to nod off. Haley smiled at the sleeping form of Brooke.

"How long have you loved her?" Taylor asked

"What do you mean? I don't love her as anything but my best friend"

"Haley I'm the one who still remembers last night. How long have you been in love with Brooke?" Taylor smiled as the look of total surprise on Haley's face.

"About a week" Haley gave up. "You've only known her for a week and you already can say you love her" Taylor laughed. "Taylor when you know you know."

"What about Dean?"

"We aren't together anymore. He was cheating on me"

"Oh…Sorry"

"I'm over it"

"And under Brooke" Taylor snickered. "Shut up Tay she'll hear you!" Haley whispered.

"She's too tired, she can only hear that buzzing in the back of her head." Taylor laughed.

"You going to tell her?" Taylor asked her voice changed from playful to serious desperately. "No!" Haley cried.

"Why not" Taylor asked surprised.

"She's so far out of my league it's not funny, plus she would never be able to like me like that. She's my best friend." Haley explained as Brooke started to stir a little.

The sisters hadn't realized that Brooke had heard just about all of that conversation and her heart was skipping beats every ten seconds. She bit her lip nervously hoping no one would notice she was awake. The car door opened and shut loudly. She jolted up.

"What's going on?"

"I'm driving" Haley smiled as she took Brooke's keys.

"Why?"

"Because you're too tired."

"Okay fine…Don't kill my car." Brooke laughed as she sat in the passenger seat of her own car. Taylor said her good-bye's then left the girls behind her. She laughed in at the thought that he little sister was in love with a girl.

Loving her… 

Haley woke up on Monday she smiled at the clock, it read 6:06. She loved waking up early so that she could go for a walk. She quickly showered and her thoughts wandered to Brooke. _She acted a little weird this weekend. Was she flirting with me? Yea right! She doesn't think of me that way. Maybe she does. Maybe just maybe she could love me back. Only in your dreams Haley James. Ha. Love me back. That's rich. She's a really, really, really beautiful girl and her smile is gorgeous. God I wish I could kiss her all the time, and just hold her. Ah then the reality that is comes back into play. Damn it. _She frowned. She let the water run over her body for a few minutes after she was done washing, just to get warmed up. She was content with the way things were. She had a few friends. She had Brooke as her best friend and that alone made her happy.

Once Haley was fully dressed she walked out the door to go for a walk or something but the whole time her mind was consumed by thoughts of Brooke. She couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name. She walked until her iPod said it was 7:30. Then she went back to her house and ate breakfast.

Haley went to school early because she had started to tutor here and she really wanted to get a head start on it. She wanted to know whom she would be tutoring and she wanted to know everything they needed help with. She sat in the library waiting for the person to show up. Nathan walked through the door. "Hey" Haley smiled.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in desperate need for a tutor." Nathan laughed.

"Well sir you've come to the right place!" Haley smiled as he sat down. "What is it you need help with?"

"Ugh…everything. See I need like a C+ average to stay on the team and I have D- so I need to get all my classes up"

"This is going to take a while huh?"

"Yea probably but at least I'll be with you" He smiled at her. She couldn't deny it. He had a nice smile and if she felt anything for guys she would definitely feel for him. But the only person she wanted was Brooke, so she just smiled at him. They got straight down to business she was helping him out until the bell rang.

Brooke walked down the hall with hall her friends beside her. She noticed that a lot of guys were getting clumsy around her, more so then before. _It's probably because I'm available. Little do they know! _Brooke smiled to herself. "What is it?" Theresa asked as she saw the smile spread across Brooke's face. "She probably got laid last weekend" A far too familiar voice came from behind them.

"Rachael" Brooke hissed. Rachael smiled. The girls were actually good friends but there were times when Brooke wanted to gut Rachael and vise-versa. Brooke smiled as Rachael walked beside her. "Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked looking around.

"Screwing Lukas?" One girl said and then everyone fell silent. They glanced up at Brooke. "What?" Brooke asked as she looked around at them.

"Well Lukas and you were…you know"

"Oh I am so over that" Brooke laughed "Besides I broke up with him"

"Really?" Rachael was intrigued "Who is he?" She asked.

"There is no he."

"Really?"

"I swear this is no male lead in my life right now" Brooke promised. She felt a lump form in the back of her throat as Haley walked passed and smiled at Brooke. Brooke smiled back. _I know she likes me…LOVES me! Haley James is in love with me! And I love her too. I wonder what my friends will say once I tell them. No time like the present to find out. _Brooke broke apart from the group. "Hey tutor girl" She yelled. Her cheerleading friends watched her. "Yeah?" Haley smiled. Brooke walked towards her making sure that the world saw. She leaned down and whispered "I love you too" in Haley's ear. She then pulled a stunned Haley in for a kiss. Their lips collided. Haley immediately started to kiss Brooke back. Brooke smiled against the kiss as she slid her hands tighter around Haley's small waist.

Haley could hear the wolf whistles and the yells from boys. She could also feel the death glares of other girls and guys. She placed her arms on Brooke's shoulders so it was almost as if they were hugging. But this was much more then hugging. It was two girls who fell in love at first sight finally giving in and telling the other how they felt. Haley slid her tongue across Brooke's bottom lips, silently asking for permission. Brooke was quick to oblige and she opened her mouth. Earning a tap on the shoulder by a teacher.

"Ugh…Please move this out of the hallway and get to class" He choked out. Brooke smiled as she grabbed Haley's hand and walked away from the stares on her.

"Brooke What was all that" Haley asked still recovering from that earth shattering kiss they shared.

"I told you I love you too. I heard Taylor talk to you in the car…and I love you too" Brooke laughed as Haley's eyes filled with tears. "What's the matter Hales?"

"I only met you a week ago!" Haley laughed out.

"Well I guess now I'm a believer in love at first sight" Brooke smiled as she kissed Haley quickly and they walked to their lockers together. Haley giggled "Hey Brooke I have to go to class" Brooke broke away from the kisses she was laying on Haley's neck at her locker. "Fine, I'll see you at lunch?"

"with out a doubt!" Haley laughed as she made her way down the hallway and to class.

Brooke watched her the entire way. She felt her heart flutter and she couldn't help but grin. She was with Haley. She was finally with Haley and she never felt this good. Brooke took a quick look back at her life and she couldn't find one other time in her life she was this happy.

**YEAH! They are happy in this chapter but oh how things can change…yes that's right, next chapter I will add a touch of drama between Peyton and Brooke. Then I mat add a little Nathan drama but he will redeem himself by the end of it. Review please. Let me know if you think it's too fast and I'll slow them down. I mean just so everyone knows I am a believer in love at first sight. The other kind is good too but I like immediately knowing you're in love better. It sounds like it's fate. Review because I need them! I really do need some more reviews. And suggestions for drama would be nice…I need suggestions for a lot of that I have no idea where this story is going to go! Lol **


	4. I didn't!

Authors note: I realize it took a little bit too long for me to post this but I had a ton of drafts. See I wanted them to have it a big mistake but then I wanted them to be happy for a while so I can out with this…enjoy. I will post the next chapter soon. Really I will…I promise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of ONE TREE HILL!!!**

Brooke had been smiling all day since she finally kissed Haley. Unfortunately it was now lunchtime and everyone would know. Brooke hadn't talked to her friends the entire day and she was starting to get nervous. She walked out of the cafeteria to the lunch tables outside. She noticed that the cheerleaders, AKA her friends, were all sitting together talking about something. Brooke got closer to the table and sat down. The whole table stared at her. "Brooke!" Theresa yelled.

"What?" Brooke asked as she picked at the Mac 'n' Cheese that sat in front of her.

"Tell these whores that when you were talking to that dorky chick that you didn't kiss her" Theresa smiled. Brooke was about to answer when Rachael cut in.

"Well if you didn't it looked like you did because we saw you guys get close but the damn basketball team came out in the middle of us watching and your stupid face was like an inch apart when they left so…"

"I didn't!" Brooke yelled making everyone jump. Rachael smiled at Brooke.

"Looked like you did" Rachael smirked. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Peyton got there first. "Please! The Brooke Davis will always be into guys…Look at her she's the biggest slut in here"

"Gee Thanks whore" Brooke joked, truth was she was glad Peyton had come to her rescue. "No problem 'Queen Bee" Peyton teased. Brooke smiled and went back to picking at her food while the girls changed the subject to boys and Bevin's new moisturizing cream.

Brooke looked over and her eyes met Haley's who was with Lukas and some other boys that Brooke didn't really know. Haley smiled and Brooke smiled back. She pointed to the school and Haley nodded. Haley stood quickly and Brooke quickly excused herself from the table and ducked into the school. Haley was quick to follow.

Haley walked through the door and smiled when Brooke was there. Brooke pushed her against the wall, she let her lips linger close to Haley's but she soon pushed then together. They stood in the hallway, tasting each other. Then Haley heard footsteps and she pushed Brooke into a nearby closet. "Tutor Girl, Wow didn't know you had it in ya" Brooke joked. Haley smiled "There are a lot of things that you don't know"

"Oh really? Like what?" Brooke asked as she got closer to Haley.

"Like…I've been thinking about you since I first met you"

"Uh-huh" Brooke smiled as she got even closer to Haley. Haley smiled as Brooke neared.

"Like, I've imagined a lot of different things…and not all of them are rated PG"

"Oh-Really?" Brooke's dimples deepened and her eyes developed a hungry look.

"What sort of things?" Brooke whispered into Haley's ear. Haley's breath caught in her throat, it took her a minute but she finally answered.

"Things like this" Haley replied as she closed the small remaining distance between their bodies. Haley's tongue automatically begged for entrance and Brooke was quick to oblige. Their tongues battled for dominance until air became an issue. Brooke pulled away and smiled. "Yeah I've been thinking the same thing"

"So what do we do about it?" Haley asked and her voice regained its seriousness.

"We ditch class and you come back to my place"

"You have cheerleading"

"So?"

"You can't miss two classes today…It's the rules"

"Screw the rules"

"Hun, you love going to practice I'm not going to make you miss it for a few hours of kissing" Haley said as Brooke's smiled grew wider, if possible,

"What?"

"Hun" Brooke replied laughing.

"I just thought I'd throw it out there if you like I can just call you Brooke"

"No! I like it…It sounds nice"

"Yeah it does doesn't it?" Haley said as they opened the door cautiously. Brooke nodded.

"A few hours eh?" Brooke asked once they got into the hall. Haley blushed "Well you know basketball is a great sport to build stamina" She smiled. Brooke's jaw dropped a little. "I look forward to testing that theory later" Brooke smiled. "I guess we'll just have to see" Haley retorted, she walked off leaving behind a stunned cheerleader.

**In Brooke's car after school…**

Brooke sat in her car waiting for Haley to come out of the tutoring center. She smiled as she saw the short brunette jogging towards her. "Hey!" Brooke smiled out the open window. Haley waved and jogged towards the passenger side. Just as she sat in the car Brooke saw Peyton waving her out of the parking lot. "I'll be right Back Hales"

"Yeah Sure" Haley said. Brooke walked towards Peyton.

"What's up P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked. Peyton smiled at her sweetly then pinched Brooke's shoulder. "OW!" Brooke yelled her eyes got wide as she rubbed her forming bruise. "What the hell was that for?!" Brooke asked.

"You!"

"What about me?"

"You and Haley!" Peyton yelled. Brooke froze momentarily, she stared down at her feet.

"What about me and Haley?" Brooke asked.

"You guys are becoming best friends and I'm sitting here on the sidelines screaming 'Brooke, remember me!?' but you don't even seem to care!" Peyton said as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, You're my best friend…She's my-."Brooke caught herself before she said the word. She hadn't even discussed 'Girlfriends' with Haley and she was about to spread it all over the school.

"She's your…What?" Peyton said the tears were gone and now she was giving Brooke a suspicious glare. "Well…uh…She's my…other friend!" Brooke smiled at her response.

Peyton shook her head then glanced around the parking lot, she grabbed Brooke by the arm and pulled her to a near by car. Peyton had an angry look on her face.

"All right don't give me that shit Brooke! I know what's going on, You and Haley are dating!"

"What?" Brooke said in an unconvincing tone. Peyton shook her head again.

"You suck at Lying! So tell me the truth" Peyton demanded. Brooke opened her mouth but decided against lying again, she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, fine, Yeah you figured it out she's my girlfriend! I'm in love with Haley, who yes is a chick and I'm in love with her. Peyton it's not like I have posters of Merissa Ethridge all over my room!" Brooke said in a whisper that was barely audible. Peyton stood up straight almost as if she was stunned to hear it. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Are you going to say anything?" Brooke asked as a singe tear slid down her cheek and fell from her face. Peyton was about to speak but didn't. Brooke suddenly found her feet very interesting. She blocked Peyton's view of her tears with her hair. Peyton heard Brooke's low sobs. She placed a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Brooke, I'll always be there for your, and if that means being okay with your newfound…uh…you know having a partner of the same sex." Brooke laughed at Peyton's choice of words. "Then I'm fine with it Brooke. I know what love is like and I know that you can't ignore it" Peyton smiled. Brooke hugged Peyton tightly "Thanks so much Peyt."

"Any time" Peyton smiled as Brooke started back to the car. "Hey Brooke" Peyton yelled. "Uh-huh?" Brooke asked as she turned around. Peyton walked to Brooke quickly.

"Listen I know you said that you're in love but…uh…Haley is a really sweet girl" Peyton smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I'm just saying…I knew you longer then she did, I know the other you"

"Peyton your point needs to be made in the next 6 seconds or I'll drop kick your ass"

"Okay" Peyton said in defeat as she threw up her hands "Don't hurt her" Peyton said finally. Brooke's face looked hurt and Peyton could tell.

"I'm so sorry Brooke I-."

"No it's" Brooke said as she started to back away slightly "You know it's fine…I uh…I should go, I'll see you at the cheerleading try-outs tonight. You know got to find 2 more chicks for the squad" Brooke rambled as she made her way back to the car. Furiously wiping at her tears on her way.

"Babe what's wrong?" Haley asked as she saw Brooke's tear streamed face. Brooke shook her head "It's okay, I'm fine" Brooke sniffled and gave Haley a sad smile.

"We can talk about it later," Brooke said as she started the car. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Tigger" Haley said as they drove away.

**Later…**

"Hurry up!" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming!" Haley's voice echoed from the upstairs. Brooke sighed and planted herself onto the couch. Haley ran down the stairs and past Brooke, she slid on her bare feet.

"1 second…give me 1 second!" She yelled as she ran into the bathroom. Brooke smiled.

"Just hurry! We'll be late and I being the captain can't be late to hold cheerleading try-outs!" Brooke yelled. "So why am I even going?" Haley asked as she walked back out of the bathroom. "Because I can't stand to be away from you and I know you want to study" Brooke smiled. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll be wearing a really, really short skirt and you want to flirt with me while silently torturing me?" Haley asked.

"Well, there is that" Brooke smiled as she gave Haley a brief kiss. "Good, Because that's how I like it" Haley smiled.

"Really, because I'm going to love it when I can make-out with you during the first 5 minutes of class" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah that'll be real soon," Haley said sarcastically. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. "Whoa, What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"Oh…No…It came out wrong. I mean I just thought…you know you being the whole ruler of school that you'd want to…uh…not ever tell anyone" Haley rambled on. Brooke couldn't hold back her smile "Haley can I ask you a question?"

"If it doesn't make me nervous, go ahead"

"What are we?" Brooke asked as they climbed into the car.

"Well this is a weird time to ask this isn't it?"

"No, Okay answer please…"

"I think that we are…I mean you…are…UH!" Haley let out a loud sigh of frustration. She leaned over and captured Brooke's lips in her own. Brooke pressed her lips to Haley's a harder to the point where her lips felt like they were throbbing. Once they broke Brooke took in a deep breath. "I'll take that as a good sign"

"Better yet you can take it as a 'Will you be my girlfriend?'" Haley asked. Brooke blushed uncharacteristically. She tried to answer but she couldn't trust her own voice.

Haley smiled a big toothy smile at Brooke, who kissed Haley back. "I guess I'll take that as a no" Haley joked. "Or you could take it as a HELL YES!" Brooke said excitedly.

"This is like the best mood I've been in when I was on my way to watch a bunch of crappy routines for 2 hours" Brooke smiled.

"I'm so glad I could help" Haley joked. Brooke laughed and turned up the radio.

"Trying to drown out my voice?" Haley yelled. "Always!" Brooke smiled as she pulled away.

**At try-outs**

"OKAY! Try TO IMPRESS ME LADIES and Tim" Brooke said shaking her head as she looked at Tim sitting next to the new cheerleaders. Brooke sat down in a crappy plastic chair that was hauled out of the dusty storage closet just for the night, along with a really long table for the rest of the squad. As she sat down she smiled at the team "Does anyone else feel so very 'Bring it on'?" This earned some laughs from the people trying to get into Brooke's good graces. She just rolled her eyes and told the first girl to go up and do what she had to do. Haley frowned at the adolescent who was making a fool out of herself. She shook her head and just put in her iPod as she read through her class notes.

Just as the song she was listening to came to an end so did the disgrace of a cheer the girl was doing. Haley stifled a laugh into her sweater. Brooke shot her head around to give Haley a glare but it turned into a smirk as her eyes fell onto the brunette. Haley smiled back at her. Peyton watched them and tried with all that was in her to not laugh but she couldn't help it. They looked really cute together and Peyton had never seen her best friend so happy. She would have laughed at the sadly frumpy girl that just tried to make the team but she didn't. That was definitely something Peyton could get used to.

Brooke looked over at Peyton and gave her a death glare that, if looks could kill, would have killed her. Peyton smiled sheepishly then ducked her head. Brooke motioned for the next girl to go on. Once the person started Theresa whispered to Peyton "This is going to be a long night" Peyton stared at Haley "Yeah it really is" She said not taking her eyes off the girl.

Lukas shot the ball into the air and slipped through the net. He heard clapping behind him. "Hi Nate" Lukas said without turning around. There was no response. He turned on his heel and stared blankly at the figure in front of him. "What are _you_ doing here? No you know what I don't care because she's over you. Yeah that's right, she doesn't love you she loves someone else" He hissed. The figure didn't speak and just laid a hard punch onto Lukas' jaw. Luke fell back but stood quickly. The attacker raised his hand again but Lukas deflected it. Lukas then punched once to the unknown figure and they went down. Just as Luke was about to bend down and make sure this never happened again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw what looked like a pocketknife sticking out of him. He groaned helplessly and fell over. The figure stood up and pulled out the knife in a panic. He started to wipe it furiously with his jacket. Then he wrapped it up in the article of clothing and threw it in to the nearby water. He looked at the shape of a bleeding Lukas "I'm sorry Luke, I really trusted you" then he quickly sprinted away from the scene.

"Hello?" Haley laughed into her cell phone but her mood changed once she heard Karen's panicked voice on the other end.

"Haley! Get to the hospital quick. It's Luke He's been stabbed" Karen cried. Haley hung up the phone and made a dash to Brooke. "Brooke I have to go!" Haley said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "What's the matter Haley? Are you okay?" Brooke asked as she put up her arms in attempts to calm the tutor down.

"No, It's Luke he's in the hospital" Haley cried and Peyton was soon by her side.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked

"I don't know it's Luke, he's in the hospital. We have to go" Brooke said to Peyton who already had her keys. The three girls left quickly not explaining why they were leaving in the middle of try-outs.

Haley was crying the whole way to the hospital and when they finally got there Karen was nowhere to be found. "What's going on?" Peyton nearly yelled at Haley. Brooke looked from Peyton to Haley. Once Haley could speak again she answered between sobs "Lukas was at the river court and then next thing Karen knows Nathan is calling her telling her to go to the hospital because he just found Lukas laying down on the concrete." Haley breathed in heavily "they said that he was stabbed." She cried out. Brooke pulled Haley into her arms and sat them both down as she rubbed Haley' back soothingly. "Shhh, Shhh…It'll be okay…Shh…It's all right" Brooke assured as she continued the motions on Haley's back. Just as Peyton sat down Karen turned the corner and was heading towards them. Tears stung her eyes.

"What's happening?" Peyton asked, now she too found tears rolling down her cheeks. Which was a little weird because she didn't cry that often but this was a desperate moment. "He's fine." Karen assured as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "They said that the wound wasn't deep enough to damage anything inside of him and all he has to do is wait 3 days before he can do anything" Karen informed as she sniffled. The other three girls let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Haley asked quickly. "Only one of us at a time" Karen smiled sadly. "Okay, we'll go in after you?" Haley asked. Karen said "I already talked to him…You girls go I'm going to tell Keith that he's okay" Karen said as she made her way out of the hospital so she could use her cell phone.

"You go ahead" Haley said to Peyton who nodded back at her. The curly haired blonde looked back at Haley and Brooke and a flash of jealously came over her. _That's new! I mean I always liked Haley but she's like my boy friends best friend. Brooke is my best friend…but she's so adorable. WHOA WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM? Damn it Peyton, calm down…it's okay…you're just upset over Luke. Yeah that's it you're upset about this so naturally you would find your best friend adorable. Who the hell am I trying to kid? No I don't think of Brooke in that way. Damn it. _Peyton smiled as she walked into the room. Lukas was sleeping and still managed to pull off a really cute look. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was enough of a kiss to wake him up but he didn't. Instead he mumbled "Haley" and flopped his head to the side. Peyton felt a pain shoot through her heart.

**SHWEET glad I wrote that chapter. Yeah in know your like "STABBED!?" But it was a one time thing so don't get used to drama like that in this story because I already wrote the 'unrealistic story' so yeah hope you liked it. I know it was super short (for lack of a better term) but I had to get this out there. And yes I screwed with them a little bit but I didn't F' around with the Baleyness. And yes there will be a lot of baleyness in the near future. Look for my next update soon. It is so cool to say that. Anyway see you guys later…Well I wont see you later…I'm not stalking you or anything…I swear! Okay, Okay maybe once or twice I stood outside your window and watched you type on the computer. I mean…uh…uh…'bout time for me to be hittin' the old dusty trail. Hehehe…Bye**

**XPeacexxlovex**

**-Jessica**


	5. Close but no cigar or cigarette

Authors note: So how do you like it so far? Yeah last chapter with the Lukas thing…weird but I had to get out so I can open up for this chapter you know with out what happened at the end of last chapter this chapter makes no sense. Review please. In the immortal words of Elvis Presley "Thank ya Thank ya thank ya very much"

"Thanks for the concern MOM!" Lukas teased Haley as she made him put on his sweater before they went to school. "That's why I'm here" Haley joked. Luke smiled. It had been a week since Lukas got out of the hospital. Haley smiled back at him as she took a seat on his bed while he checked his E-mail quickly. "you know we haven't really talked about it" Haley said.

"About what?" Lukas asked idiotically as his eyes glued themselves to the screen.

"Luke" Haley whined "You know what"

"Okay what do you want to know?" Lukas asked as he tore himself from the computer and back to Haley. She smiled at him and he knew what was coming.

"Do you know who it was?" Haley asked her tone suddenly got serious. Lukas decided against telling anyone that he knew who had done it. It would kill Haley to know that it was Dean. Though Lukas was sure that it was an accident he only told the police who it was. Not Haley or Brooke or Peyton or even his own mother just the police. He didn't answer her and just put an expression on his face that Haley knew all too well.

"You do!" Haley concluded, "Who was it?" She asked

"I dunno" Luke shrugged.

"Don't give me that Lukas. You know who it was, tell me or I'll crack out your photo albums and show Peyton all the ones of you in the tub" Haley smirked. He lifted his hands. "Okay! Okay! It was…Dean Hales. I'm SO sorry" Lukas said.

"Dean? It was DEAN? As in ex-boyfriend dean? Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. I'm sorry, why was he here? Is he trying to kill me? Oh NO! IS he going to hurt Brooke?" Haley panicked. Lukas felt bad for his best friend but at the same time was smiling. "I knew it!" He yelled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"You and Brooke are dating! HA I mean I knew you guys liked each other but I thought it was just unspoken" Lukas smiled. "You are changing the subject" Haley decided and turned away from him. "Yeah Haley sure…just tell me what it's like" He laughed

"Well usually we have hot kinky sex every night then when we wake up we have naked pillow fights" Haley said sarcastically. Lukas however took it seriously "Really?" he croaked out. "NO! OH MY GOD! You are truly a pervert Luke" Haley said as she stood up and threw a pillow through the air at his head. He smiled "Yes, Yes I am" She shook her head and followed him out the door. They decided to walk today, so they made their way in the direction of the school.

Rachael and Brooke sat in the gym as Brooke went over a new cheer. Rachael let out a sigh and looked at Brooke. "This is pointless" She yelled as she walked over to the bleachers. Brooke rolled her eyes. "No…Peyton told me that she wouldn't be at practice tonight. I am also not going to be there. You have to teach the girls the cheer. So this isn't pointless" Brooke informed as she made her way to Rachael's side. "Whatever I have to go to the bathroom" Rachael sighed as she made her way into the girls room.

Just as Rachael went into the bathroom Haley came into the gym. Brooke immediately smiled. Haley laughed at the goofy look on her face as she slowly walked to Brooke. "Hey" Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. Haley replied in an equally low tone "Hey"

Brooke leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Haley's. Haley deepened the kiss quickly as she slid her tongue along Brooke's bottom lip. Brooke pushed Haley against the nearest wall. She took her lips away from Haley's momentarily and laid a trail of kisses down her neck. Just as Brooke made her way back up to Haley's lips and tugged playfully on her bottom lip the bathroom door swung open. Causing the two girls to jump. Rachael smiled as her eyes traveled over the messed up hair and smeared lip-gloss. She couldn't help but laugh at the two girls who had done such a bad job of hiding what they were feeling. Brooke opened her mouth to explain but closed it when nothing came out.

"Don't worry ladies, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Rachael raised her pinky and Haley immediately took it and they pinky swore. "Thank you" Haley smiled.

"No problem. Can I give you a little advice?" Rachael asked. Brooke shrugged.

"You'd better try to hide this better" She pointed between the two girls "because it's getting easier to tell every time you guys are together" Rachael explained. Haley's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Hey Brooke if I promise to never say anything to anyone, ever…How about practice be you know non-existent tonight because Bevin is having a party and I'm going." Rachael said. Brooke looked at Haley. Haley nodded and Brooke smiled "Yeah fine…but don't expect to get everything you want for keeping this a secret"

"Oh I do" Rachael smirked as she tore the paper Brooke had written the new cheer on.

"HEY! It took me FOREVER to draw that!" Brooke yelled. Rachael smiled "I just did the world a favor, you really should leave the creativity to your other half." Rachael winked at Haley. Brooke glared at Rachael knowing that the wink was just a joke. Haley laughed nervously and tightened her grip around Brooke's waist, signaling that she wanted to leave. Brooke smiled at the contact and pulled Haley closer to her. Rachael laughed at their movements and shook her head as she grabbed her backpack and left. The bell rang for first period to begin and Haley looked at Brooke "1 down"

"1,000 to go" Brooke finished as she walked out of the gym with Haley's small fingers intertwined with her own.

Lukas sat in class watching as Peyton drew in her sketchbook thinking no one was watching her. Ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital she had acted distant towards him and he couldn't quite figure out why. She looked back at him and he smiled she frowned and went back to her drawing. The bell rang and Lukas watched as Peyton stood up. As she did a page from her book slipped out and he walked over to pick it up. It was him lying in the hospital bed and in the right hand corner it read: Haley. Just as Luke looked over the page it hit him. Peyton knew that he had a few more feelings then he would like to have for Haley. He caught up to her as she walked through the hall.

"Peyton. I'm sorry," Lukas said as he ran in front of her and stopped her from continuing. "Can we please talk?" He asked. "About what?" Peyton asked. "This" Luke said as he held up the drawing. She looked at the drawing and pulled Lukas into an empty classroom. "Speak" She said as she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry…as you probably already know I do like Haley a little more then I should" She let out an annoyed sigh. "But I would never act on it because I…Well first of all it always comes back to the fact that she's like my little sister" Lukas smiled

"Lukas-."

"You like Haley…I mean if you really like her I'll just end this now"

"Peyton please I don't want this to end."

"I kissed you and you said 'Haley'!"

"But Peyton I don't like her!"

"Oh my god you like Brooke?" She asked surprised

"NO! Peyton, I love you!" Lukas blurted out. "What?" Peyton asked. Luke smiled as he realized what he had just said.

"I love you Peyton. I'm in love with Peyton Sawyer" Luke smiled as the words rolled off of his tongue. Peyton smiled back at him. "I love you too Luke" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips tasted so sweet to him. They were soft and gentle, but they knew what they wanted even when she didn't. His hands roamed freely over her body. Memorizing her curves and her shape taking in every inch that was Peyton Sawyer. Her hands rested on his neck soothingly, teasingly, and lovingly. Once they broke apart from the kiss he smiled at her. Peyton felt everything for this boy. The thoughts and feelings she thought she felt for Brooke earlier were gone. All she thought when she thought of Brooke was 'Brooke Davis, her best friend'.

"So I was thinking, that class today won't miss us" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Peyton smirked and hugged him tightly.

"I'm almost positive that they won't" Peyton said as they stood in each other's arms.

After school at Haley's… 

Haley lay on her belly on her bed reading a magazine that Brooke had happened to have with her. Brooke sat by Haley. "Just so we're clear…we _are_ going to that party tonight right?" Brooke asked. "Yup" Haley said as she flipped the page. "Why aren't you getting ready?" Brooke asked. "All I have to do is pick out an outfit and do my hair" Haley said nonchalantly. Brooke looked at the clock. "It's like 9:00" she said.

"I'll go do my hair after I'm dressed" Haley said as she flipped the page again. "Shouldn't you pick out what you're going to wear?" Brooke smiled excitedly. She loved clothes no matter who's they were she loved them. She was always better then Peyton at dressing the Barbie's when they were younger.

"No"

"why not?"

"Because you are gonna do it"

"Really" Brooke smiled and her dimples deepened. Haley nodded her head and stood up.

"Anything you want" Haley said "Because I know that you want to stare at my ass all night so I might as well let you choose what you want it to look like"

"I want it naked" Brooke mumbled. Haley slapped her playfully on the shoulder. "I'll go hop in the shower really quickly" Haley decided as she walked out. Brooke walked into the closet then to the dresser. She took out a hot pink lace bra and matching underwear.

"Perfect" Brooke, said to herself as she laid it down on the bed. Then she decided that Haley had to wear something else too. Even if she didn't want her to. But she still went to work in the closet.

Haley came out of the shower and looked on the bed. She saw the lace and smiled. Then she noticed the other outfit. "Brooke?" Haley yelled.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up babe" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

"Okay" Haley yelled down as she picked up the mini skirt Brooke picked out. She rolled her eyes, even if she had only bought the skirt to impress Brooke it was still funny that Brooke would pick the only skirt that Haley owned. She changed and did her hair. She looked in the mirror once her make-up was on and dare she say she looked hot! She actually looked really nice. Which she always looked nice but this was…drop dead hot and she loved it. She smiled satisfied and looked at the clock. Brooke should be there in about 10 minutes. Haley picked out what shoes to wear and smiled. "All right Brooke, get ready to be tortured" Haley smiled. _Tonight I'm gonna tease her until she can't take it anymore. Heheh this is the last thing I expected when I moved here. _Haley thought as the door of her bedroom opened. Lukas walked in.

"Hey Hales. What's up?"

"Aren't you going to the party tonight with Peyton?"

"Shit that's tonight?" Luke asked Haley nodded her head.

"I'll see you there. Damn it! Thanks" Lukas yelled and waved to her as he booted 'er out of the house. **(A/N Booted 'er Cape Breton Slang Just in case you didn't know what I was saying) **

Just as Lukas left the room Brooke walked in. "He forgot Peyton again didn't he?" She asked. "Yeah" Haley smiled but kept her gaze down at her boots "Where is this party tonight?" Haley asked.

"Remember that girl at practice? Bevin. It's at her house" Brooke smiled as Haley stood.

"Great…I hope I don't feel out of place," Haley said as she looked up at Brooke. Brooke looked gorgeous. She had little make-up on and yet she was still beautiful. She looked gorgeous and sexy and she took Haley's breath away.

"You look…" Haley started. Brooke smiled glad at the reaction she had gotten from Haley. "Good. You look hot Tutor girl," Brooke said. Haley's face turned a bright crimson color. She looked down at the floor and her hair fell in front of her face. Brooke pushed it away and lifted Haley's chin to her own. She captured Haley's lips in her own. Smiling when Brooke pulled herself away "That was nice" She said. Brooke kissed her again more passionately. Haley's eyes stayed closed this time as Brooke pulled away.

"Better?" Brooke asked. "Uh-huh" Haley said as she opened her eyes. Brooke smiled.

"See this is really nice sweetie but I really want to go to that party" Brooke said. Haley laughed "Fine…Let's go. I was gonna give it up too" She joked as she snapped her fingers. "We can be a little late" Brooke said as she pulled Haley back. Haley moved her lips to Brooke's but quickly placed them near her ear.

"I'd rather not miss all the Tree Hill partying" Haley whispered. She stood up straight and turned on her heel, she walked to the door. Turned to see Brooke with her eyes closed. "Coming hun?" Haley asked. Brooke's eyes shot open. "Yeah. Yeah! I'm…a…Yeah" Brooke said as she got up and walked to the door. Haley shook her head and closed the door behind her.

As the girls walked up to the house they could already hear the music and people laughing. Brooke smiled "I love my life" She said as she walked into the house. Haley's hand was still wrapped up in hers. She hadn't even realized it. Luckily everyone was far too drunk to notice. Brooke looked at Haley who seemed like she was a little uncomfortable.

"Want to get a drink?" Brooke asked as she pulled Haley out of the doorway. Haley nodded then started to bop her head along with the music. She stopped "You know I can do the party think but I just can't like this music ever. I swear to god…It's really, really

Bad." Haley smiled. Brooke looked at her for a second then shook her head. "I'm going to go get the drinks" Brooke smiled. Haley said okay and looked around for a second. "Hales"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'll need my hand to do so" Brooke replied as she pointed to the death grip Haley had on her hand. "Oh!" Haley yelled as she dropped Brooke's hand "Sorry"

"It's all right…Hun relax" Brooke instructed as she walked towards the kitchen. "Yeah relax" Haley mumbled as she swung her arms a little bit. Soon enough Nathan was by her side. "Hey Haley" He smiled. He seemed a little drunk but not enough to not remember the night tomorrow. "Hey Nate"

"You look Hot" Nathan yelled over the music.

"Thanks"

"So what are you doing with Brooke?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you guys are really close I was wondering why"

"She's really nice"

"Yeah…I used to screw her" Nathan slurred. Haley cringed a little at this. It suddenly just hit her. Brooke used to have sex with tons of guys. She had all that experience and Haley had none. "Sorry Hales…didn't know you hated to hear about when people have sex with me. You must really like me" Nathan smiled as he got closer. She backed up slightly.

"Yeah you're like a big brother" Haley laughed. He smiled "A big brother you'd like to screw?"

She gagged at the thought ofdoing anything with Nathan. "No, sorry" Haley smiled.

"I think opinions change" Nathan smiled. He got closer and she was now up against a wall. There was nowhere for her to run if he got too close. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Nate could you move"

"If you kiss me"

"Nate move!"

"Kiss me!" He said playfully.

"No! Now move!" Haley yelled. He leaned down and kissed her roughly on the mouth. As she pulled away from him she heard a voice echo through the house.

"HEY, HANK THE SKANK! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"Brooke yelled as she walked up to Nathan and pushed him away. "Girlfriend?" Tim slurred. Brooke hadn't noticed that just about everyone in the room was watching. They expected some dude to come and for there to be a fight. Not for Brooke to come and announce Haley as her girlfriend. Haley watched as heads turned to her and Brooke. Brooke pushed Nathan harder this time. "Don't ever touch her again. Got it?" Brooke asked. He just nodded his head and Brooke took Haley's hand. They walked out to the back yard and Haley smiled. "Do you realize that you just told half the school that you're dating a girl?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled "Yeah…You know what Hales? It felt really good" Brooke giggled. Haley smiled "Yeah it does. I guess now they'll know when we go back to school on Monday?" Haley asked as they sat down. "For sure" Brooke smiled "They'll know the rest of school will know. Our teachers will know" Brooke said. Haley's face fell at the last part of that sentence "Oh crap they will wont they?"

"You're not afraid of what a bunch of cold hearted teenagers think but your scared of the teachers that have no idea what goes on after school?" Brooke smiled.

"I want adults to like me"

"Kiss ass" Brooke mumbled. Haley pushed her lightly. Brooke tumbled a little. "Still love the party scene?" Haley asked.

"You know I'm really starting to like the 'Stay home with Haley' scene" Brooke smiled. Haley scooted a little closer to Brooke and Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley. She rubbed Haley's arm lightly as they watched the pool water and talked. Except for a few couples in the yard they were alone. Brooke liked it better that way.

"I think we should get changed" Brooke smiled at Haley as they made their way to Brooke's car. "Into what? Tell me you don't want to leave all ready"

"Of course not. But I think it would be fun if we went swimming" Brooke said expecting Haley to drone on about how much she wouldn't so that but instead she heard "Okay" come from Haley's mouth.

"Seriously?"

"Sure, Why not?"

"It's kind of cold"

"You were the one who wanted to swim"

"You're the one who is supposed to rationalize" Brooke pointed out.

"Well I don't want to rationalize I want to have fun" Haley smiled as she pulled a black bikini out of the backseat. "Okay but I call the red one" Brooke smiled. She made sure that if she could get Haley to do this she would have the one that was less revealing. She wanted to see a lot more then Haley's face when they swam.

It was now 12:00 and just about everyone was gone home. Lukas and Peyton had stayed along with Brooke and Haley. Bevin was in her bedroom with Skillz. So it was basically just the two couples. Haley was in the pool with Brooke. Brooke swam closer to her.

"Whatchya doin?"

"Swimming" Haley answered. "So we really played this out didn't we?"

"Yupp…you wanted to party we partied"

"I didn't even get drunk" Brooke pointed out. Haley smiled sadly "Yeah sorry about that, I just didn't wan to and you wouldn't get drunk if I wasn't…I told you I'm not a big drinker"

"No I meant that I had a lot of fun and I didn't even have to be drunk to have it. That was always the best part and I didn't even need it all I needed was you Haley"

"Glad I could be of service" Haley smiled as she ducked her head and disappeared into the water. "Marco" Brooke yelled as she turned around. Haley popped up on the other side of the pool. "Polo" she smiled. Brooke swam back to Haley and kissed her. Haley felt like being in the pool and kissing Brooke wasn't a great combination. It was all slippery and her knees got weak whenever she kissed Brooke. Brooke pushed her hand onto the pool deck to hold them both steady, almost as if she could sense Haley's worry. Haley smiled against the kiss and then it grew more passionate. She took in Brooke's wonderful scent. Water was definitely not a good idea now. Brooke pulled away and Haley saw her eyes get darker. Haley knew what Brooke wanted and she felt like she was ready. Brooke said "I think we should go home"

"We may not be drunk but we still drank a little bit…we can't drive"

"Guest room upstairs"

"What about Lukas and Peyton?"

"I honestly don't care about them right now" Brooke smiled and Haley wanted her more. If that was even possible. They made their way into the bedroom. Haley backed up with every step they took until her knees hit the bed and she fell back. Brooke climbed onto the bed and smiled at Haley. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Haley smiled as Brooke got closer and straddled her hips. She started to kiss up Haley's neck to her mouth. As she undid the tie of the bathing suit she felt Haley's hesitation underneath her. "Haley are you sure about this? I really don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do" Brooke smiled.

"I know Hun, and I love you for that I do, but I really need you now. It's just I've never done this before and I-."

"We'll go as slow as you want Haley…I'd wait for ever for you. Yeah I realize how cheesy that sounded" Brooke said lightening the mood. Haley laughed and kissed Brooke again. Her hands roamed Brooke's body like they've never done before. Brooke pulled off her top. Haley took in the sight in front of her. Brooke leaned in for another kiss. Soon Haley's top was off too. "I love you" Brooke whispered in Haley's ear.

"I love you to" Haley smiled up at Brooke.

**I bet you hate me right now! HA yeah I would hate me to if I didn't know what's going to happen and I bet it's not what you are thinking. So next chapter I intend to build the friendship between Rachael and Haley. Peyton and Brooke may or may not get into a bit of a fight. And that SOB that I'm sure everyone hates by now (Dean) will be in the next chapter. He takes a creepy turn to. Just to clear it up so I only have to explain it a little next chapter. The police couldn't hold Dean because their was no evidence that it was him. Just Lukas' word, and it was dark so that was 'unreliable' yeah pretty Effed up justice system we got there isn't it? Okay look for the next chapter.**


	6. An Ex, a bruise and a new friend

Authors note: Oh…You guys hate me so much. I mean I left you hanging like that. You must be forming a mob right now. But call of the snipers guys because here is chapter 6.

**P.S. I'm gonna need some suggestions for couples. I have no idea who you want to be together. This chapter has a bit of drama. What did you expect? They can't be happy all the time! Oh and I'll need like a few more reviews before I write anymore. I want 5. But we'll see…I write for me I just think reviews tell me a little bit more about what you want and what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right. **

Brooke opened her eyes as the light flowed through the windows and onto the walls. She smiled as she looked over at Haley. Thoughts of the night before rushed through her head.

_Haley's lips crashed against Brooke's, each kiss they shared melted into another. Brooke reached down to Haley's skirt hem. Her hand shook slightly. Haley smiled "You can do this for guys but not for me?" She joked. Brooke smiled "Haley this is different" Brooke whispered as her tone turned much more serious. Haley nodded. "You aren't rushing me Brooke" Haley assured. Brooke rolled off of Haley._

"_No but I think I may be rushing myself" She said her stare concentrated on the ceiling as a puzzled look spread across her face. Haley smiled sweetly._

"_Do you want to explain that? I mean you were the one who told me that you had a lot of experience" Haley reminded. Brooke nodded her head._

"_Yeah with people I didn't care about. But Haley I __**love**__ you"_

"_I know Brooke. I love you to"_

"_No __**I**__ LOVE YOU. That's never happened before I feel so much for you. Even with all my experience I have NEVER made love Haley I've only ever had sex. The fact that I care about you so much I never want to hurt you scares the hell out of me. But Haley, I want our first time to be…"_

"_Special" Haley whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke smiled. "Exactly. See this is why I love you" Brooke smiled. "Babe I love you too…I want it to be special to but I really, really, really enjoyed the making out topless thing" Haley laughed. Brooke smiled _

"_You sooo want me" _

"_Yeas I really do" Haley said as Brooke leaned closer and they kissed passionately._

Brooke was actually glad that it didn't go past kissing that night. Otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to look Haley in the eye. Knowing that she would be the first person to have all of Haley made her, dare she say warm and fuzzy inside? Whatever it was she loved it. She traced tiny circles over Haley's stomach while the girl slept. Haley smiled at the simple touches. Brooke slowly slid her finger up Haley's side. Haley's smile grew wider. "Brooke" Haley mumbled as she rolled over to face Brooke. Her eyes opened lazily. "Hi" She whispered soothingly.

"Hi" Brooke smiled seductively. "I guess we should go before Bevin wakes up, huh?" Brooke asked. "Sure" Haley said as she pulled the blankets off of her body. Brooke looked down to see Haley wearing a bikini bottom but no top. Brooke's mouth fell open. Haley hadn't even realized that she was topless until she looked back at Brooke, who was still under the blankets. Haley looked at Brooke's expression then back at herself. She smiled at her appearance, her face turned crimson. "Hey Brooke I'm up here" Haley laughed once she looked back at Brooke.

"huh?" Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke you're drooling" Haley laughed. Brooke closed her mouth and looked Haley in the eye. Brooke swallowed the giant lump forming in her throat

"Uh…I…I…uh…um" Brooke stumbled over her words. Haley smiled.

"We should change" Haley smiled as she picked up her T-shirt. Brooke smiled then remembered hers was downstairs. "Haley" Brooke whined.

"Brooke" Haley whined in an equally annoying tone. "My shirt is downstairs will you get it for me?" Brooke asked.

"Sure…I'll be right back" Haley smiled as she made her way downstairs. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 10:34. She smiled. She was so glad that it was a Saturday. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed Brooke's shirt. Nathan came out behind her.

"Move!" Nathan yelled as he stumbled passed her. "Wow you are grumpy when you're hung over" Haley smiled. "Shhh!" he commanded as he kneeled over the toilet. He threw up and Haley scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew" she said as he stood up and she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"What the hell happened last night?" Nathan asked as he wiped his face.

"Well you got drunk, I got drunk and you Brooke and I had a threesome" Haley said with a straight face. Nathan stared at her then a smile broke out on his face.

"That wasn't funny"

"It was a little funny" Haley smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. She turned back to him "Didn't you leave last night?" she asked. He smiled. "Yeah but I came back around 9:00 this morning"

"Does that mean everyone is here?"

"Yeah"

"So Brooke and I"

"Have no chance in hell to get out of here without tons of questions" Nathan laughed.

"Great!" She threw up her hands and walked back up the stairs.

"Hey" Brooke said as she stood, she actually took the blanket with her. "I got your shirt" Haley smiled. "Great. So why the long face?"

"You and I aren't getting out of here without answering a lot of curious questions"

"Why?"

"Everyone is here"

"Everyone as in who?"

"I don't know but Nathan said that 'everyone' was here" Haley said as Brooke pulled the shirt over her head. "I know how we'll get out" Brooke moved her eyes to the window suggestively. Haley caught her gaze "No! We're on the second floor!"

"Drainpipe"

"Brooke Davis I swear to god if-."

"I won't let anything hurt you. I promise" Brooke smiled as she held out her hand. Haley grinned and took the hand extended to her. They climbed out the window. Brooke was first to make it to the ground. Haley quickly followed. Her foot slipped slightly at the last moment she fell down with a thump.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled as her hands flew out automatically. "Thanks for the look out!" Haley groaned as she stood up. "Opps?" Brooke smiled as she pulled Haley along with her to the car.

"Now what?" Haley asked as they walked into Brooke's house. Brooke threw her keys on a nearby table and lead Haley upstairs. "Now, we get dirty party off of us" Brooke smiled devilishly. "Oh Brooke, you seriously can't be suggesting-."

"What's wrong with getting my girlfriend naked and making her sweat?" Brooke asked as her lips got closer to Haley's. Haley couldn't take her eyes off of them, they were so…seductively pink. They were screaming at her to kiss them. She smiled "Okay"

"Yes!" Brooke raised her hand in victory and pulled Haley into the bathroom. The door slammed behind them.

Brooke came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel. She took a smaller one from the closet in the hallway and started to dry her hair. She smiled as she heard Haley fumbling around in the bedroom. Just as Brooke was about to walk downstairs Peyton came up over them. "Brooke! What the hell happened to you?" Peyton asked

"Well I didn't want to be interrogated at Bevin's house so Haley and I snuck out"

"That wasn't what I meant, I know why you would try to avoid that. Which you can't do forever by the way, but you have scratches all over your back." She raised her hand to Brooke's cheek "And you're burning up" Peyton informed. Brooke's face turned bright red, Peyton was about to comment when Brooke's bedroom door swung open and Haley stepped out wearing nothing but a really small towel.

"Whoa" Peyton said as she caught sight of Haley. "Did you two do it last night?" Peyton asked. "No! Not that that would be any of your business" Brooke hissed at Peyton.

"Oh my god did I just ruin you guys doing it?" Peyton asked.

"We haven't done anything yet Peyton" Haley said as her eyes bugged out. Peyton smiled "HA! Yeah right not with Brooke Davis on the other end of that nothing" Peyton smiled. "Did you come here for a reason?" Brooke growled.

"Yes actually I did. Do you want to have a movie night tonight? Just me and you…No offense Hales I just miss my best friend"

"None taken, I wanted to study tonight anyway. Now I have a reason to blow Brooke off." Haley smiled. "Hey!" Brooke said with mock anger. She walked closer to Haley who tightened her grip on her towel, knowing the look Brooke was giving her.

"You know that you would never be able to blow me off"

"I think I could" Haley smiled.

"Nope" Brooke said as she kissed Haley gently. It soon progressed into something more when Brooke slid her tongue across Haley's bottom lip. Haley allowed access and Brooke quickly used the newly found entrance. Their tongues met and moved in sync with the other perfectly. Peyton cleared her throat as if to remind the girls she was there.

Brooke pulled away from Haley "Sorry Peyton" She smiled not taking her eyes off the dazed look Haley had plastered on her face. "Uh…Yeah…anyway I'll drive you to your house if you want Hales" Peyton offered also smiling at the look her two best friends were sharing. "Yeah…sure" Haley smiled.

The drive to Haley's place had been mostly quiet. Haley didn't speak at all Brooke could barley take her attention off of the cuteness that was Haley and Peyton was concentrating on driving. Once they pulled up to Haley's house, Haley hopped out. "See you later ladies" Haley smiled "Try not to get her too drunk?" Haley smiled to Peyton.

"Scouts honor" Peyton smiled as she did that stupid little scout salute. Brooke smiled.

"Love you Tutor Girl" Brooke said.

"I love you too, Tigger" Haley said as she opened the door and stepped inside giving one finale wave to the raven-haired girl and the blonde.

"Wow" Peyton said as she pulled out.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Love"

"So?"

"You've never said that before sweetie."

"I have to, just not to a boy or a girl"

"No you have never said that before. I mean you said it once I think to me, just after my mom…died. But you haven't said it after that. Not even to your parents" Peyton informed. Brooke took a breath as if suddenly realizing everything that was going on.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah Hun?"

"I really am falling hard for that girl aren't I?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah you are" Peyton smiled as they made a turn to Peyton's house.

Haley walked up to her room and turned her cell phone on vibrate, she smiled as she read the text message Brooke had already sent. They've been separated for 5 seconds and they still had to make some sort of contact. She placed the phone on her desk and put her iPod in her ears. Before she turned on the music she heard a loud thump form downstairs. Then thumps all the way up the stairs. Haley's breath caught in her throat as her bedroom door opened.

Lukas smiled over at Nathan as the ball flew through the air. Nathan smiled as the net made a swish sound. "You sure you can do that?"

"I wish that everyone would stop worrying about me"

"Fine I wont" Nathan smiled. "So Nate who were you with last night?"

"Well ever since Peyton and I broke up and started to date you I have been single" Nathan smiled as the last part of that sentence rolled off of his tongue.

"So that means tons of sex with random girls?" Lukas laughed.

"Yes, yes it does" Nathan laughed.

"You must think someone is cute" Lukas pressed. "Well I thought Haley was really cute but well…you know what happened last night and the coming out of Brooke Davis" Nathan said.

"No one else? It's not like you to only have eyes for one chick"

"Well Rachael is pretty hot"

"Yeah she's nice"

"Yeah and her packaging isn't exactly repulsive" Nathan smiled. Lukas laughed "Where did _you_ pick up the word repulsive?"

"I resent that" Nathan said as he shot the ball through the air and it made another swish sound.

Mouth sat in his room at his computer. _I should do something no one would expect. I have no idea what but I'm gonna do it! You only live once! Okay Mouth let's go get a chick. _He sighed to himself. _By that of course I mean let's go get Nathan and Luke and see if they would pick up a chick for me or if they wanted to play some basketball. _He smiled at his new plans and grabbed his coat. It was close to the end of October so it was getting cold and Mouth hated it. He walked out the door letting the cool crisp air hit him. He made his way to the river court.

"Dean?" Haley said in shock. She stood quickly remembering her conversation with Lukas. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he stepped into the room.

"I came to tell you I love you! I'm sorry about what I did"

"You stabbed Lukas" Haley yelled.

"No that was a huge accident I promise"

"Your promises don't mean that much to me anymore, not since you cheated on me"

"That was a mistake"

"I'm sure it was but it doesn't change the fact that I love someone else"

"WHAT!" Dean yelled as he took a quick step closer to Haley. Haley raised her hands.

"Calm down Dean, remember the last time you got upset like this?"

_**Flashback…**_

_Dean walked into his apartment with Haley quickly behind him. Haley smiled sympathetically. "I know you wanted your team to win Dean, but it's not the end of the world" Haley said to him. He looked her up and down. "Yeah there is always something else we could do" he laughed as he pulled her closer. His ruff lips pushed themselves to Haley's. She kissed him back. He pulled off her shirt and she immediately stepped back._

"_Dean I told you I want to wait" Haley said angrily._

"_Oh cut the crap Haley. I'm a great catch and you caught me. You should take advantage of that while you can" Dean said in a pissed off tone. _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Haley yelled at him. Dean grabbed her shoulders and squeezed "Don't yell at me Haley!" He yelled in her face. She looked at him "Go take a cold shower Dean. Hate to tell you but you don't scare me"_

"_Oh really" he said through clenched teeth. His hand raised and a loud crack was heard along with a yelp. Haley pushed herself away from Dean._

"_Haley Oh my God!" I'm sorry!" He said as he pulled her in close for a soothing hug. Haley melted and tears poured from her face._

"_It's okay, I'm sorry baby" He frowned at his earlier action. The tears soaked his shirt "A little make-up and it'll be okay" he assured her. She just hugged him tighter._

_**End Flashback**_

As Haley replayed that moment in her head her jaw tightened. "You know then I wasn't smart enough to leave your stupid ass" She looked him up and down. "I used to love you?" Haley asked herself more then him. "Oh well can't help the mistakes you make they're in the past" Haley concluded. He looked down at her with a stone cold look in his eyes. "Dean please leave"

"Tell me who you love!" He demanded

"No! It is absolutely **NONE **of your business" She growled at him.

"Tell me! It's Lukas! I knew it"

"I'm not in love with Lukas"

"It's his stupid ass brother"

"No you're the stupid ass." Haley mumbled. Dean looked at the door. "It doesn't matter I'll kill the Son of a Bitch" he decided as he walked towards the exit.

"It's not Nate!" Haley cried as she went to stop Dean but Dean was so much bigger then her. He pushed her back and she tripped over her backpack her head slamming against the desk that stabled her computer. She fell to the floor. Dean looked back at her and decided that she would be okay so he walked away.

Haley lay unconscious in her room as the door swung open. "Hey Hales your door was open I figured since Peyton stole Brooke from you today I would-." Rachael started.

"Haley!" She screamed as she ran to Haley's side. Rachael shook the girl awake.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

"No it's Rachael. Are you okay what happened?"

"Dean" Haley groaned as she rubbed her head.

"I'll take you to the hospital" Rachael announced.

"No need, I'm fine see I just have a bump on my head" Haley smiled.

"Okay…if you say so" Rachael said as she helped Haley up to her feet. "Who's Dean?" Rachael asked. "Ex Boy friend"

"You were straight?"

"At a point in time yeah" Haley laughed as she searched for any other injuries on her body. "So what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she sat down.

"You aren't aloud to change the subject Haley he hurt you" Rachael said in an irritated voice. "Rachael, calm down I'm fine and he is gone. I'll be fine when Brooke gets back" Haley smiled.

"I listen relatively well Hales"

"Hales?"

"Everyone else in this damned down calls you it, hell if I'm not jumping on the Hales train" Rachael smiled. Haley gave Rachael a weird look. Rachael's eyes widened in horror. "Oh god that came out way dirtier then I wanted it to!" Haley laughed and nodded.

"So why are you here?"

"You were alone, so was I"

"Aren't we just the life of this town"

"Yeah we are" Rachael smiled. "I've never seen you like this" Haley admitted

"Like what?"

"Sweet and nice"

"Gee thanks"

"Your right mood killer"

"Yeah, I'm not trying to set a mood Haley" Rachael blushed Haley took a mental note of this and would think about it later. "You know what I meant" Haley smiled. Rachael smiled back at her. "So while I'm here wanna get drunk?"

"I don't drink Rachael"

"Whoa"

"Yeah…Do you wanna stay and watch a movie or something?" Haley asked. Rachael shrugged as she got up "Sure I have nothing better to do" she confessed.

"That makes me feel so good!" Haley joked as Rachael helped her up off the bed. They walked out of the room and down to the living room.

Brooke smiled over at Peyton as they sat on the couch together. "No" Peyton said firmly.

"Please!" Brooke begged. Peyton shook her head and passed Brooke the phone. She sighed "Can you not be away from her for 1 night"

"Obviously not!" Brooke laughed as she dialed Haley's house.

"**Hello?" **

"Hey, Tutor girl"

"**Brooke! Hey! What's up"**

"Called to check in on you, because I am just such a great person"

"**Thanks for the concern Brooke but I'm fine. How's it with Peyton?"**

"Good…She's a little mad at me because I finally broke her to let me call you"

"**Yeah I think Rachael has some resentment issues now because I won't stop talk about you"**

"Rachael?" Brooke asked confused. Peyton's head shot up as if she suddenly was interested.

"**Yeah Rachael came over a little while ago to hang out"**

"She did! That was so…nice of her" Brooke said through clenched teeth.

"**Brooke…"**

"I'm fine. Why should I care if some bisexual slut is hanging out with my girlfriend probably putting the moves on her right now"

"**Rachael's Bi? Wow! Learn something new everyday. As for her hitting on me…that didn't happen nor will it"**

"It doesn't matter babe. I'm coming over to salvage a Saturday night with you okay?"

"**Yes! That would be awesome. I mean I like Rachael but there are certain things I like to do with you that I wouldn't like to do so much with her"**

"Hey Haley we could always try" Rachael's voice echoed out "I mean god knows I'm better then Brooke at everything else maybe making out with you is another ting to add onto the list"

"I HERD THAT!" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"**I think she wanted you to hear it" **Haley informed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Brooke smiled into the phone.

Mouth at the edge of the court watching as Nathan and Lukas dribbled around. "Guys this sucks"

"We told you that we would let you play" Lukas smiled.

"Not that! This" He waved his hands around in the air.

"Yeah Global warming is pretty crappy" Nathan commentedMouth let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm gonna tell Brooke I love her!" Mouth yelled out as he stood. He smiled back at them "wish me luck"

"Luck" Lukas said as he lined up a shot. Mouth smiled as he walked away from the boys.

"Do you think he knows about Haley and Brooke?" Nathan asked as the ball came to him. He passed it back to Luke.Lukas boxed up to shoot the ball.

"Nope" He said as it sailed through the air and fell through the hoop.

"You gonna tell 'em?" Nathan asked as he passed the ball to Lukas again. Lukas shot from half court and smiled as it swished. "Nope" Lukas smiled.

"You're evil" Nathan laughed as he took his own shot.

**Yeah it was pretty boring but I'm planting a seed okay…I want to build it up until next chapter when it gets way more dramatic. Dean will be most of the Drama that and Mouths heart. Along with Haley's…Ohh!!! I got you all scared didn't I? That is if anyone is reading. If I don't get more reviews I might just…a screw it, I don't write my stories for you guys. I write them for myself and for a special someone but they don't even know it. Well I better get back to that painful thing called life. Good bye my fellow Fanficittes? Fanfictioners? Whoa this is gonna bug me. Bye. Remember to review please. I need them. Review.**


	7. More bruises and Brooke

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews…I look forward to more (HINT, HINT!) Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Yeah this will get pretty dramatic, but not too bad. Dean is A friggen PHYSCO! You will soon find that out. Okay moving on.

Brooke walked through the door to Haley's room. Haley stood up from the bed "Hi" She smiled. Brooke glanced around the room. "Hi" She smiled "Where's Rachael?" Brooke asked as she hugged Haley. "She left 5 minutes ago. She said that she wanted to go see how lucky she could get before tomorrow morning" Haley laughed. Brooke smiled "As long as she isn't trying to get lucky with you" She said as she kissed Haley gently on the mouth. Haley pulled away for a second "What do you mean by that Brooke I know that you can be really protective and that you wouldn't want me ever to kiss someone else but do you think I would actually do that?" Haley asked. Brooke frowned, she couldn't say that Haley would cheat because she wouldn't.

"No babe…I mean I don't think you would but Rachael would" Brooke clarified.

"She just wants to be my friend" Haley smiled as she stepped closer to Brooke.

"I know but…you don't know this place like I do. She and I are friends but she always wants to be better then me at everything" Brooke smiled but it quickly vanished when Haley pulled away.

"Brooke I'm not a competition" Haley said.

"No that's not what I meant…I mean I…babe I really don't like this game I'm not good at it" Brooke tried to lighten the mood. Haley gave her that one.

"I know I can tell" Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke again on the lips. Brooke smiled against the kiss, she guided them both to the bed.

Sunday morning… 

Mouth smiled as he sat in his room. _I know Brooke could totally like me if I told her how I feel. I mean what's the worst that could happen? She could just not like me like I like her. That's all. I mean it couldn't get worse then that. Unless she was dating someone else and they beat me up. Nah Brooke isn't with anyone. They would have told me._

Mouth grabbed his jacket and went to Lukas' house.

"Hey" Lukas said as Mouth came in the room. "Hey, you want to go to the café?" Mouth asked. "Look man I don't think that you telling Brooke is a great idea." Lukas smiled sadly. "Why not?" Mouth asked, "Is it because you dated her? Cause I thought you loved Peyton"

"No I do love Peyton but you and Brooke…I just don't think she'll feel the same way."

"See I have to find out myself Luke"

"Okay…You asked for it. Let's go" Lukas said as he grabbed his own coat and they went to the café.

"Haley, These are so good!" Brooke smiled up at her girlfriend as she bit into blueberry pancakes. "I'm glad" Haley smiled as she walked back to the counter. The girls had gone to the café for breakfast and Haley picked up an extra shift for a while. Brooke watched as Haley walked away. Her head tilted to the side to stare at Haley's ass.

"Brooke stop looking at my ass" Haley said over her shoulder. Brooke cracked her head up. "I so wasn't" She scoffed. "You were to" Haley laughed.

"And how would you know?" Brooke asked as Haley came over with a coffeepot.

"Because you want me" Haley whispered into Brooke's ear as she poured coffee into Brooke's empty mug. "Yeah I really do" Brooke laughed. Peyton smiled over at the couple "Still here people!" She yelled. Brooke looked at her. "Sorry"

"No problem I enjoy watching you flirt like monkeys"

"We do not flirt like monkeys" Haley laughed. Brooke nodded her head "Well I don't but you do"

"Now you're not getting any for a week" Haley said in mock anger

"No! Please I'm sorry. It's not my fault you're really bad at it!"

"Uh-huh…two weeks" Haley said as she walked away.

"That was a joke right? Haley? Haley!? It was a joke right?!" Brooke yelled as she got up and chased after Haley into the backroom.

Peyton smiled as Lukas walked through the door. "Luke" Peyton said. He turned his head and sat down with her. "Hey Peyton" He leaned over the table and gave her a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to study" Peyton smiled at him.

"I'm not about to miss what's about to happen" Lukas informed as a smirk plastered itself on his face. "What's about to happen?" Peyton asked. Just as she asked the question it was answered. "Luke No" Peyton laughed as Mouth walked in with flowers in his hand. "Oh yes" Luke laughed.

"Not here. He doesn't know! We should tell him" Peyton concluded but Luke stopped her by putting his hands on her hand. "He has to figure it out on his own"

"No he doesn't he'll be so embarrassed"

"And I will be entertained" Luke laughed again. Peyton shot him a dirty glare.

"Okay go ahead tell him, break his heart." Lukas said to her raising his hands in defeat.

"I will!" Peyton told him as she walked to Mouth.

"Hey Peyton have you seen Brooke?" Mouth asked as he raised the flowers. "Uh…no…sweetie I beg of you please don't do this here" She said but he wasn't listening his eyes had trailed off to Brooke coming out of the backroom.

"I have to g-go" Mouth stammered as he walked to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke" Mouth smiled.

"Hey" Brooke said not looking at him but instead focusing on her pancakes. "I got you something" Mouth said in a low voice. Brooke looked up at him and saw the flowers.

"Uh-oh" She said mostly to herself. She knew this day would come eventually. Mouth was about to tell her that he wanted to be with her and she knew it. She stood quickly.

"Thanks mouth…I should go," She said as he handed her the flowers. Lukas smiled and took this as his cue to go he walked to Peyton and grabbed her hand.

"I thought you didn't want to miss seeing this" Peyton whispered.

"That was before it got embarrassing and I started to really want to kiss you"

"Fine by me" Peyton laughed as they left the café. Now it was just Mouth and Brooke in the room. Sunday morning was always a little slow. No customers no Karen just the two of them.

"Brooke I-."

"Mouth I really should go" Brooke said as she was about to walk away but Mouth stopped her. He put his hand out and gently pulled her back. He quickly leaned up and kissed Brooke. He forced his tongue into her mouth and Brooke had no time to respond. Her reflexes were shot on Sundays. Haley cleared her throat.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Haley asked sarcastically. Brooke pushed Mouth away.

"Hales no…really…it wasn't what it looked like" Brooke said desperately she could hear how lame it sounded in her head.

"It looked like Mouth was shoving his tongue down my girlfriends throat" Haley said with a frown.

"Girl-Girlfriend?" Mouth choked out. His eyes suddenly widened to the size of golf balls.

"Oh my god Hales…I" Mouth started as his eyes darted between the two. He felt tears welling in his eyes. "Sorry" he squeaked as he ran out of the café with his head down.

"Haley I didn't I mean I couldn't…I was trying to but…"

"I know but turns out I'm not the one to worry about kissing other people" Haley laughed. "I did not kiss him" Brooke said loudly.

"Sure"

"Haley" Brooke said.

"I know, I know, you didn't kiss him but that kind of just brought up an issue for me"

"Haley that will never happen again I promise"

"That's not the issue" Haley explained. Brooke looked at her confused. Haley sighed "I'm just a little scared Brooke" she retreated to behind the counter. She started to wipe at one spot.

"About what?" Brooke asked as she got closer to Haley. Haley smiled sadly.

"I'm scared that you'll get bored" Haley mumbled. "What?" Brooke added "Haley, I love you"

"No I know that. I love you to but I'm scared that that wont be enough and eventually you'll realize that this was a big mistake." Haley said as tears fell from her eyes. Brooke brought Haley into a hug. "Babe that will NEVER happen. I'm deeply and madly in love with you. I want nothing but to be with you. Hales I need you" Brooke said.

"What if you stop needing me?" Haley cried as she wrapped her arms around Brooke.

"Hey" Brooke said as she raised Haley's chin with her hands. "I'll never stop needing you" Brooke assured as she looked into Haley's eyes. Haley felt a surge of…electricity go through her and all she wanted was Brooke. She just wanted to be close to Brooke.

Haley moved closer to Brooke and pushed her lips to the taller girls. Brooke kissed back immediately.

Brooke's hands snaked their way around Haley and to her back. They made their way under her shirt, feeling her bare skin against them. She was so soft, her skin was soft and her lips were soft. Haley's hands found their way to Brooke's hair tangling them in it. In one swift motion Brooke lifted Haley to the counter and spread her legs apart. She never broke the kiss as she stepped between them. Haley was so thankful that Karen was off today otherwise, this wouldn't be happening. She smiled as she felt Brooke's fingers playing with her shirt. Brooke was about to pull off the shirt when the bell above the door rang. Brooke stepped back and Haley quickly jumped off the counter. She looked at the door. "Taylor?" Haley smiled.

"Hey little sis" Taylor stared at her suspiciously. "What was going on here?" She smiled at Brooke. "Nothing" Haley answered before Brooke could say anything. Taylor walked over to Haley. "What no hug for me?" Taylor asked. Haley smiled and hugged her sister tightly. Brooke watched and smiled sweetly. _Damn it Taylor. You couldn't have come in 20 minutes? Oh god Haley looks so good right now. I just want push her sister out the door and make-out with her like crazy._

"So can you get off work?" Taylor asked "We can have some bonding time, we haven't really talked about mom and dad's divorce" Taylor informed. Brooke's eye brows furrowed. "Divorce? You never told me they were divorced" Brooke said.

"I don't really like to talk about it" Haley said as she turned to Brooke. Brooke nodded knowing that Haley would tell her later if she wanted to. Haley turned back to Taylor "I was gonna hang out with Brooke today" Haley smiled. Taylor nodded her head.

"Hey Tutor girl don't sweat it. I have to do some damage control with Peyton she has issues since I ditched her last night" Brooke smiled. Haley grinned back at Brooke.

"Okay Tay…Let me finish my shift and we'll go"

"Haley…no one's here"

"They will be"

"How do you know?"

"I live here remember" Haley said as she went back behind the counter. "I should go" Brooke said as she grabbed her coat. "See you later Brooke" Haley smiled knowing that she couldn't kiss Brooke in front of her sister.

"Bye" Brooke smiled back. She walked out quickly saying goodbye to Taylor.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Taylor asked. Haley froze "What do you mean?"

"Haley I'm not stupid or blind I saw you guys making out in here" Taylor smiled. "Oh…I-."

"Go ahead" Taylor said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Haley smiled and nodded her head as she ran out of the café. "Brooke!" she yelled as she crossed the street to Brooke's car. Brooke was about to open the door when she turned around. Haley captured Brooke's lips in her own. Her tongue gently sliding across Brooke's bottom lip. Their tongues met and immediately started to dance together. Brooke bit Haley's bottom lip playfully. Haley smiled as she moved her body closer to the raven-haired beauty. Haley pulled away. "What was that for?" Brooke asked with a dazed look on her face.

"You didn't give me a goodbye kiss" Haley smiled. Brooke laughed. "I'll see you later Tutor girl"

"Bye Tigger" Haley smiled as she walked back across the street and into the café.

Peyton sat in her room drawing in her sketchbook. She looked at the door and slowly it opened. "Luke?" Peyton asked.

"Hey" Brooke said as she walked in. "Sorry to disappoint you"

"you're not disappointing me. What's up?" Peyton asked.

"What do you mean, Now I can't come and hang out with my best friend"

"Where's Haley" Peyton smirked.

"I resent that. I don't need Haley to be busy to hang out with you"

"Brooke"

"She's hanging out with her sister" Brooke whined in defeat as she plopped onto the bed. Peyton just smiled along and went back to her drawing. "You know what the worst part as that her sister interrupted us while we were progressing from just making out" Brooke said. Peyton moved her sketchbook to the side as if she was suddenly interested. Her eyebrows were raised "Explain" Peyton said. Brooke smiled devilishly.

"Okay so we were making out in the café," Brooke started.

"Of course who would expect being interrupted in a public place?" Peyton said sarcastically as she smacked her forehead. Brooke glared and Peyton motioned for her to continue. "So while we were making out I started to lift her shirt, her skin felt so good"

"GAH! Don't need the details!" Peyton shrieked.

"Right anyway I was lifting her shirt and her damn sister came in." Brooke said.

"Bummer" Peyton said as she picked up her sketchbook again.

"Peyton I know that this time it would have been different and we would go all the way"

"Wait you weren't kidding when you said you weren't having sex?"

"No"

"She stopped it huh?"

"Actually…I did." Brooke blushed. Peyton sat in shock.

"You did? You stopped her from having sex with you?"

"What's your point?"

"You're changing Brooke"

"No I-."

"It's not like it's a really bad thing. Just…she's making you a way nicer person" Peyton pointed out. Brooke smiled at this. "I was a nice person!"

"No you weren't Brooke, you were nice to me…but other then that you were Queen Bitch" Peyton smiled but it faded away once she saw the hurt look on Brooke's face. Brooke crawled up next to Peyton. "What's the matter?" Peyton asked.

"Just what you said mixed with what Haley said today…What if I do get bored one night and fuck up?" Brooke asked. Peyton frowned.

"You know I don't think you will. You have a lot of will power and you love her. That'll be enough" Peyton smiled.

"God I hope so" Brooke said as she lay her head on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton rubbed Brooke's shoulder.

"Hey Brooke can I ask you a question?" Peyton asked. Brooke lifted her head slightly "No Peyton I never checked you out"

"No not that question." Peyton smiled. "I want to know what it's like you know to like girls," Peyton asked. "Or is this the part where you tell me you only have eyes for Haley?" Peyton laughed.

"No I've checked out other girls before it's like it is with guys but better" Brooke smiled. Peyton looked confused. "Well, it's almost as if you have a connection to other girls that you can never hope to grasp with a guy. It's almost like they understand your emotions and feelings better because they feel them to" Brooke smiled as thoughts of Haley played in her head. "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah P. Sawyer?"

"What's love like?" Peyton asked. Brooke stared at her. "I thought you loved Luke" Brooke said in confusion. "I think I do but when I see you with Haley I'm not so sure"

"It's kind of hard to explain. First off you want more then sex from the other person. You just want to be close to them and tell them the world will make sense eventually. You just want to make them happy. And they want the same for you. When you have to be close to them just to be happy. When it feels like you're gonna die without them you know you're in love. Then there's the whole, no matter what they look Beautiful thing. They could have screwed up hair and no make-up or anything on and yet they still make your heart skip a beat when they're around" Peyton smiled at Brooke's description as thoughts of her and Lukas flowed over her. "Then they make you feel beautiful, you know you look good but they make you feel like you're actually a beautiful person. They…they know you. And you know them. It's like once you find that person that it will never be the same if they leave. And you know…you KNOW that if you were apart too long you would die because they make you…you." Brooke finished she hadn't even noticed the huge smile that was on her face. "Did I clear it up for you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah" Peyton smiled.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do" Peyton smiled. Brooke laughed "Glad I could be of service"

Haley sat in her room with Taylor on her bed. "So whatchya wanna talk about?" Taylor asked as she flipped through Haley's secret songbook, that only she knew about. Haley grabbed the book from Taylor. "Let's see we covered mom and dad, Dean, how you're doing in New York. I think we talked about everything."

"Oh No! No we didn't, we still haven't covered your girlfriend Brooke"

"We don't need to talk about that" Haley shook her head knowing that she wouldn't win.

"Sure we do, Do you love her?"

"Yeah" Haley smiled. Taylor motioned for her to continue "I dunno…she's so perfect I love her so much. She makes me feel good about myself. I mean remember how shy I was?" Haley asked. Taylor nodded her head. "I wore this to school" Haley picked up a jean mini skirt. Taylor clapped her hands.

"She makes me laugh all the time, we balance each other out. She's the ying to my yang"

"She completes you" Taylor laughed as she traced an imaginary heart around Haley's face. "As corny as it sounds…She does" Haley smiled. Taylor stood "Well Hales this really was a lot of fun but I'll see you a little later because I have a certain summer friend of my own to catch up with."

"Huh! A boy…Woohoo!" Haley cheered. "Bye annoying life form called a sister" Taylor laughed as she walked out.

"Love you to Tay" Haley yelled after her. Haley heard the door shut and smiled as she was once again left alone with her songbook. She started to write.

What Haley didn't know was that Dean was watching her. He stood on the roof outside her window. He stared at her as she played with her hair, singing lightly. He then heard her singing the name Brooke. His mind raced as he figured it out. His Haley was with a girl named Brooke. _Brooke? That chick from my apartment._ Dean smiled as he climbed down. He knew exactly how to settle this. He pulled his hood over his head and crept into the house. He slowly walked up the stairs as he heard Haley's voice get louder. He crept into her room, her back was to him and she was busy in her closet. He smiled at the sight in front of him. _You caused me pain now I'll cause you pain bitch._ He wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her close to his body. "Hey Dyke!" he spat at her. She whirled around just in time to feel the pain his hand was inflicting on her face. She stumbled back falling further into her closet. "You know bitch…this is all your fault. I'm gonna make you feel as much as I felt. Then I'll leave but not before I get mine," He said as he slowly raised her shirt. She swatted his hand away as she stumbled to her feet. "Stay the fuck away from me. You need help Dean" Haley said as she kneed him in the crotch. She pushed passed him to get to the door. But he recovered too quickly and pulled her by her hair. "You bitch" He yelled in her face as he kicked her ankle. She screamed out in pain, she was sure she heard it shatter. She fell to the ground. He bent down and whispered in her ear "Now come my favorite part" he pushed up her shirt as she struggled underneath him. With all the strength she had she lifted her other foot and used all her force to kick him away. Luckily she kicked him in the groin again and he keeled over. She stood quickly a rush of pain through her foot made her stumble. She felt her body slowly turn into one giant bruise. But that didn't matter all that mattered was her getting away from him. If she could just get to the house next door, Lukas' house, everything would be fine.

She fought off the next rush of pain that went through her as she ran to the door. He was starting to get up. She had to be quick, she knew that it was her only chance to get away. He stood very quickly and Haley was at the stairs. He grabbed onto her and shoved her back. She tumbled down the stairs. The Sunday afternoon sun was shining brightly through the window. She felt the world begin to go dark. Then Brooke's smile flashed through her mind and she found enough consciousness to stand. He was too close to her now. She stumbled to the door and opened it. He slammed it shut with his strong, rough, once comforting hands. Brooke flashed through Haley's mind again. Her adrenaline was pumping and she pulled the door with such force it swung open smacking Dean in the face and sending him flying back to the stairs. Haley bolted out of the house and to Lukas'. She opened the door and locked it behind her. Lukas came running into the hallway hearing a loud banging.

"Haley what the hell happened?" Lukas asked. Haley felt a sharp pain run through her heart and her left arm went numb. She looked at her arm.

"Brooke" Haley said as she fell to the ground. Lukas dropped the sandwich that he was holding. And grabbed Haley before her head cracked against the hardwood floor.

"MOM!!!!" Lukas screamed. "Haley it's okay…It's okay…Shh…stay with me Hales…hold on" Lukas whispered softly. The world went dark for Haley James.

"What happened?" Karen yelled as she picked up the phone.

"Call an ambulance!" Luke screamed as he held Haley closer to himself. Within a minute Haley was being loaded into an ambulance with Lukas next to her. "B-B-Brooke" Haley said so low that it was barely audible.

"I'll call her from the hospital, I promise" Luke said not loosening his grasp on Haley's hand.

**Yupp drama! I told you something would happen to Haley's heart. Oh you thought I meant between her and Brooke? Hell nah! Okay eventually mouth will probably come to play a pretty important person in this story.** **Whether he's with Brooke or not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dean may make a few appearances here and there but don't worry Haley will be rid of him soon…thanks to Brooke. Ohhhh keeps ya wondering doesn't it? Well I hope you guys' review…Feel free to drop one off if you like. Raise your hand if you love fanfiction reality as opposed to the real one! That's what I thought. Alright review…thanks see you later.**


	8. Confused

Authors note: I have nothing to say…except I like this story the best, it's my favorite of all the ones I wrote! Yay! Well anywho, moving on. Dean will make another appearance in this chapter. Because he's a crazy SOB.

**P.S. I love all the reviews I'm getting…they kick ass…feel free to drop another one off when you're done. Read on my fellow **_**Fanfictioners.**_

Brooke ran into the hospital waiting room. "Lukas where the hell is she?" Brooke yelled at Luke. She ran straight to him with Peyton quickly behind her. Luke stood up, his tearstained face bright. "She's gonna be okay" he smiled. Brooke felt hot tears running down her face. "What the fuck happened?" Brooke asked as she gave Luke a quick hug.

"I have no idea. She was all bloodied up when she came into my house then she looked at her arm and said your name then she collapsed and next thing I know we're here" Lukas explained. Brooke smiled when she heard Haley had said her name. But reality hit her and the tears returned. "Oh god what the hell happened? I can't lose her. I can't! I love her too much" Brooke cried. Peyton walked over and wrapped her arms around Brooke protectively. Lukas wrapped his arms around both girls. "No Brooke, the doctors said she would be okay but we can't talk to her for a bit…he didn't tell me what happened" Luke said. Brooke sobbed loudly. Peyton rubbed her back soothingly but it was no where near as comforting as it was when Haley did it. Just as Brooke sat she jolted up seeing a doctor round the corner and walk towards them.

"Are you here for Haley James?" The doctor asked them. Brooke jumped forward "Is she okay?!" She asked. "She's stable. It seems that Haley had taken a pretty nasty beating. A result from the pain of the blows triggered a panic attack concluding with a minor heart attack."

"MINOR! How in the hell can a heart attack be minor?" Brooke asked. The doctor shook his head "The point is that you can see her now…one at a time please"

Brooke nodded her head and looked from Lukas to Peyton. "Go ahead Brooke" Lukas smiled. "No…I have to…get some coffee," Brooke said "When I come back I'll go in you go first Luke." Brooke instructed as she walked off. Luke shrugged his shoulders and followed her orders.

"Hey Hales." He smiled at the body lying on the hospital bed. "Uh…What the hell happened?" Haley asked rubbing her head. "You got beat up…then you took a heart attack," Lukas said as he sat in the chair by the bed. "Oh is that all?" Haley said sarcasm dripped from her voice like rain from flower petals. "Yeah that's it…you know this means no stress…and that you'll miss school tomorrow"

"Damn it!" Haley yelled.

"You are the only person on this plane of existence that likes school that much" Luke laughed. Haley smiled at him.

"Where is Brooke?" Haley asked as she tried to sit up but couldn't.

"She went to get coffee" just as Luke said this the door opened gently. "Hope I'm not interrupting" Brooke smiled "but I really need to talk to my girlfriend"

"Yeah sure, Bye Hales" Luke said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at him.

He walked passed Brooke giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She smiled back at him and walked to the bed. "Hey" she said to Haley.

"Hi" Haley said. Brooke immediately felt tears stinging at her eyes. "Babe what's wrong?" Haley asked. Brooke let out a short laugh. "How can you ask that? You're in the hospital because you had a heart attack and it's all my fault." Brooke cried as she wrapped her arms around Haley's neck.

"Oh Babe, it's not your fault"

"Yea it is I wasn't there" Brooke sobbed. "I'm so sorry Tutor girl"

"Tigger…it's fine…NONE of this is your fault."

"Who was it Hales?" Brooke asked as she lifted her head away from Haley.

"It…uh…Dean came back Brooke. He hurt me so bad. He found out about you…he's gonna kill you Brooke, he hates me now. Please don't get hurt I need you." By now tears fell from Haley's eyes.

"Honey, he will never hurt you or me…I promise" Brooke said but Haley wasn't comforted. "You shouldn't promise things you can't keep" Haley said.

"I'm sorry babe, but he'll be out of our lives soon…that's a promise I CAN keep"

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Brooke suddenly got an idea.

"I'll see you later hun"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled but Brooke continued to walk away. "Don't get hurt! Brooke!"

Brooke was already out of the room and on her way to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Lukas asked as she walked passed them. "To keep a promise" Brooke yelled over her shoulder as she gave Peyton and Luke a quick wave of her hand. Then she was gone.

Brooke walked into Haley's house she looked at the door. It almost looked like someone had punched a hole in it. She made her way upstairs and into Haley's bedroom. There he was. The asshole that put Haley in the hospital had the nerve to go back to her house and sit in her room as if he did nothing wrong.

"Hey jackass" Brooke said roughly. Dean turned around and glared at her "What do you want?" he asked. "I want you to leave Haley alone" Brooke responded.

"Well that won't happen until she come back to me" Dean shrugged as he played with the cover of Haley's songbook. Brooke walked to Dean and grabbed on to his hair. She pulled it back "I said leave Haley alone" She snarled. He laughed "What the hell are you gonna do about it cheerleader?" Brooke smashed his head down onto the desk. She pulled him back up by the hair. "I'm not going to kill you Dean" Brooke whispered "I'm gonna rid the world of you" her voice haunted the room. He stared up at her his eyes bulging. Blood spilled from his nose to his black T-shirt. With a quick kick to the gut, Dean's world started to turn black. He felt each blow. Every time her fists or feet came in contact with his body Brooke mumbled something to him.

"You'll leave Haley alone. You'll stay away or I can do much worse then beat you up" Dean scrambled to his feet. "Stay away from me, bitch"

"Stay away from Haley you son of a bitch" Brooke said as she threw the bigger guy against a wall. She punched him squarely in the nose and he fell to the floor. Brooke picked up the phone. Her fingers slid over the number pad. She finally pressed '911' and talked to the dispatch.

"Help he's gonna kill me" Brooke whispered into the phone. With in minutes the police were there and they were taking Dean away. Brooke smiled at herself. _I hope the bastard rots in jail…or gets raped by a guy name big Moe._

Haley lay in the hospital bed with only Lukas by her side, he was barely conscious. He hadn't eaten or slept in a while and Haley knew it. But no matter what she couldn't get Brooke out of her head. _She seemed a little too excited. I hope she's all right. _Haley could barely remember being attacked. The only thing she remembered was when she thought of Brooke and then she was at Lukas'. Nothing more nothing less. But now when Haley needed Brooke, Brooke was off probably getting drunk. _No, she would never do that. She would never ever do that. Not while I'm in here. _

Just as Haley thought these words Brooke walked in. "Hey" Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Hey? That's all you're gonna say to me? Where the hell did you go?" Haley asked. Lukas sat up and smiled tiredly. "Brooke…good, we were worried. I need coffee and Peyton" Lukas mumbled completely oblivious to the fight he stumbled into.

"Bye" He said as he walked out rubbing at his eyes.

"Hales I-."

"What? Because short of you saving the world, I don't wanna hear it"

"Haley you are so overreacting!"

"Me overreacting? Says the girl who freaked because I was with another friend!"

"I didn't freak…I was worried"

"It doesn't matter Brooke…I have to get some sleep"

"Will you let me explain why I was gone?"

"It'll probably just be a lie!"

"Haley I have NEVER lied to you"

"Why not? You lie to everyone else?"

"And how the hell do I do that?"

"Because you're sweet with me and a bitch to everyone else!"

"Screw you Haley…I was trying to do you a favor and get rid of that SOB you used to call a boy toy"

"I never had a boy toy Brooke, I had a boyfriend you know it's one of those things where it's more then screwing them"

"Well it obviously didn't work well because it got you beat up and gave you a fucking heart attack!" Brooke yelled. Haley opened her mouth but instead tears fell from her eyes. She felt another sharp pain run through her heart. "Help" Haley coughed. Brooke's eyes widened as she saw Haley clutch her chest. "No! Hales!" Brooke screamed. She ran to the door and yelled for a doctor. They pushed her to the back of the room.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as they put a needle into a tube coming from Haley's arm. "We were fighting then…"

"you fought with her? I'm sorry ma'am but I thought I was clear when I said NO stress a little earlier"

"I'm sorry but I didn't know…I should have known…I'm so sorry" Brooke said as tears threatened to spill. The doctor frowned at her. "Um…Ms. Davis all the same I think it would be best if you came back a little later…When she's more stable." The doctor suggested. Brooke nodded "Yea of course. When can I see her?"

"How about you come back tomorrow afternoon" The doctor suggested. Brooke looked over at Haley. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were even. She even looked beautiful while she slept. "What did you do?" Brooke asked.

"It doesn't matter she's all right but in order for her to stay that way you have to go"

"Yeah…sure…tell her I love her when she wakes up" Brooke said as she reluctantly walked out. The doctor followed her. She walked to her car and sat behind the wheel.

"Damn it Brooke! Way to go! Give her another heart attack! Damn it!" Brooke yelled at herself. She started the car and drove home.

**The next day…**

Brooke sat at lunch with all her cheerleading friends. Most of them didn't really remember what happened at the party but those who did were quick to spread the new gossip. Almost everyone was all right with it. At least her real friends were. Bevin smiled at Brooke. "What's the matter?" She asked. Brooke smiled at Bevin. "Nothing sweetie…I was just thinking" Brooke answered.

"About Haley?" Theresa joked; she was being a bit of a bitch about the whole Brooke dating Haley thing. Brooke looked at the cheerleader "Yeah about Haley" Brooke smiled. The table fell to an awkward silence. "Don't worry Brooke if I was a les I'd do her to" one of the girls spoke up causing a round of snickers and short-lived laughs circle the table. Brooke couldn't help but smile lightly at the comment. She looked at her watch. She had an off period after lunch. She grabbed her bag and smiled at the girls "I think I'll go see her now" Brooke said. Rachael smiled "mind if I come Brooke?"

"Sure I guess so" Brooke shrugged. Rachael grabbed her bag and followed Brooke to her car.

"Hey Hales" Rachael said as she walked into the hospital room. Brooke followed behind not saying a word. "Hey" Haley said happily. She looked at how awkward Brooke looked. "Rachael do you mind if I have a moment with Brooke?" Haley asked. Brooke's eyes widened. _Here comes the moment I knew would come eventually. She's gonna tell me that she thinks that she and I should be just friends! I hate love. Every time I open my heart to someone it gets broken. _Rachael smiled sweetly and left the room.

"Hey" Haley said softly.

"Hey" Brooke said with equal the amount of softness. "Haley listen I'm really sorry I didn't call you or tell you where I was going. It's just I wanted you to be free of Dean. I was just trying to be a good girlfriend" Brooke said not looking Haley in the eye.

"I know babe, I did overreact. Just next time you leave me in a hospital alone, tell me where you're going" Haley suggested. Brooke smiled "I will" She leaned down and gave Haley a hug and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Hey hales."

"Yeah?" Haley asked as they broke apart.

"I was just wondering…I mean my parents are like never home. And you're aloud to like check out tomorrow morning…"

"Brooke?"

"Haley do you want to stay at my place for the next little while until you get better?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled. "I'd love to…I don't think my mom would mind too much" Haley said. Brooke smiled and pressed her lips softly to Haley's. Haley deepened the kiss by pushing a little harder and letting her hand roam Brooke's body. Brooke slid her tongue along Haley's bottom lip. Begging for entrance. Haley allowed it and her hand soon found it's way under Brooke's shirt. Brooke backed off slightly. "Haley!" She yelled. "What?" Haley asked as she bit her bottom lip playfully. "We can't do this here in the hospital bed" Brooke laughed. Haley pouted "Why not"

Brooke immediately felt her heart melt for the girl. "Because someone will see, and I know you don't want your first time to be in a room that has a giant window on the wall."

"No but I do want it to be with you" Haley grinned. Brooke closed her eyes as the words sent a shiver down her spine. "Oh god Haley" Brooke smiled as she neared Haley's lips. The door swung open and Rachael popped inside. "You guys done with your Dawson's Creek moment? Or should I wait a few more minutes?" Brooke rolled her eyes. How about you leave me alone with her for five minutes?"

"Five minutes that's all you take? Hmm…no wonder Haley needs me" Rachael said. Brooke smiled "You can leave now community slut"

"I think I'll stay." Rachael smiled back as she sat in a chair close to the corner of the room. "You know you're a bitch right?" Brooke asked.

"You know you're-."

"Okay!" Haley yelled clapping her hands together "No need to fight I'm right here" Haley laughed. "Yeah you are" Brooke smiled as she kissed Haley again.

"GAH! Don't want to see that!" Peyton yelled from the door. Brooke pulled away from Haley. "Sorry P. Sawyer…didn't see you there"

"Yeah well now you do so don't do that." Peyton laughed.

"Someone's a homophobe," Rachael said in a singsong voice as Peyton took a seat next to her. "I am not!" Peyton smiled "My best friend is gay"

"That doesn't mean you are okay with it" Rachael pointed out. Brooke laughed but couldn't help but wonder if that was true.

Peyton gave Brooke a reassuring smile. "So what's on the agenda today kids?" Rachael asked. "Well, I'm gonna sit in here all day and eat some Jell-O" Haley said sadly as she lay back on the bed. "Oh no you're not…I brought someone homework" Brooke smiled. Haley raised her hands out "Oh!!! Gimme gimme" Haley yelled. "That's just weird," Rachael said. Peyton nodded her head in agreement "Yeah Haley hate to tell you this but you're kind of a dork"

"Hmm…I hadn't noticed" Haley laughed. Brooke smiled as she passed the girl a bunch of sheets and notes. "Now I have something to do" Haley laughed.

"You could do me" Rachael winked at Haley. Haley scoffed "No thanks." Brooke smiled at Rachael "HA!"

"She would if you weren't here" Rachael smiled.

"No she wouldn't, Face it Rachael, Haley is in love with me" Brooke said as she lifted Haley's hand with her own. "Not you! Haley's going to be with me not you and When we are ready then Haley and I are going to have sex!" Brooke blurted out. Rachael stared at her "Yeah I get that Brooke, you know I was just kidding"

"Yeah…uh…I know" Brooke smiled sheepishly. Haley couldn't help but smirk at Brooke. "What?" Brooke asked.

"You want me" Haley laughed.

"Very much so" They were about to kiss when Peyton coughed again. "Okay" Rachael started "Now you're just starting to piss me off Peyton, Let the damn girls kiss" Peyton blushed and motioned for the girls to continue.

Mouth sat in his room with his head in his hands. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course Brooke would have a boyfriend…I mean girlfriend. She's so beautiful. Oddly enough, I don't feel bad for myself…Oh my god…I don't think I loved Brooke. I always thought I loved Brooke. But now I don't feel all that much for her. I did get to kiss Brooke Davis…cool._ Mouth picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number. "Hey Luke…Nah I'm good. You want to go to the river court?" Mouth asked. "All right, yeah I'll see you there" Mouth smiled as he hung up the phone. He walked out of his room and made his way to the river court.

Lukas sat in the middle of the court with a ball on his lap. Mouth walked up behind him. "Hey man thanks for the warning" Mouth said sarcastically

"You said you had to figure it out on your own."

"But I didn't mean for you to not tell me when she has a boyfriend"

"Girlfriend" Luke corrected "And how could you not know?"

"Uh Well I don't really have all that great a gaydar" Mouth laughed as Luke passed him the ball. "Well maybe you should invest in one"

"Right next time I get suspicious I'll ask you?" Mouth joked. Luke nodded "Exactly"

"So what's up with them anyway?" Mouth asked. Luke raised one eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Mouth said. Lukas nodded. "All I know is that they love each other." Mouth smiled "who do you think goes on top?"

"UGH! Mouth! Come on best friend ex-girlfriend! Don't want to think about who goes on top!" Lukas yelled. Mouth nodded knowingly to Luke "its Brooke isn't it?" Mouth said.

"Oh definitely" Luke agreed.

Haley sat in the hospital bed with Brooke curled up next to her. Brooke had her hands wrapped around Haley's torso while Haley's arm was behind Brooke's back rubbing her shoulder. "This is nice" Brooke smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah it is" Haley agreed as she tightened her grip around Brooke. Brooke nestled her body closer to Haley's. "You know I was thinking…"

"Uh oh" Haley joked. Brooke playfully slapped her on the arm. "You were thinking" Haley said. "Yeah I was…how about I don't go to school tomorrow and instead I stay here with you all night" Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You mean just me and you…all night…together…" Haley smiled as her lips got closer to Brooke's. "Exactly" Brooke breathed as she closed the gap. Their lips met and instantly there was electricity. It flowed through them, from their equally seductive lips to perfectly manicured toes. Brooke broke away. "I have to pee" Brooke smiled.

"See I gave that up" Haley joked. Brooke smiled as she stood.

"Really how'd you do that?"

"I quit it cold turkey." Haley smiled. Brooke laughed and walked out of the room. Haley watched as she left. Peyton slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Haley" she smiled.

"Hey Peyton" Haley smiled as Peyton rubbed at her overly tired eyes. "Where'd Brooke go?" Peyton asked.

"She had to use the bathroom"

"Great…You know I should probably go" Peyton smiled. "Yeah I guess, but um…could you give Rachael a drive she came with Brooke, And Brooke is staying here tonight."

"No problem." Peyton smiled as she walked closer to Haley. Haley reached her hands out to give Peyton a hug but Peyton swooped down and gave Haley a kiss on the mouth. It was a soft gentle kiss that lasted nothing compared to ones Haley had shared with Brooke.

"What the hell was that?" Haley asked Peyton as she stared in shock.

"You're smart Hales, you'll figure it out" Peyton laughed. She slowly walked to Rachael adding an extra sway in her hips as she walked. She woke the tall girl that was currently sleeping in the most uncomfortable chair possible.

"Rachael wake up now or no more boys for you" Peyton laughed. Rachael's eyes shot open. "Let's go!" She commanded as she pointed to the door. "See you later Hales" Rachael smiled as they left the room.

Haley didn't say anything. She was so confused. Peyton had just kissed her. Peyton kissed her and Peyton is Brooke's, Haley's girlfriend's, best friend. Haley watched as Brooke reentered the room. "Hey Tutor girl"

"Tigger…" Haley was debating whether or not she should tell Brooke now. Brooke's face turned to worry "What's wrong Hun?" Brooke asked. Haley just stared blankly.

"I love you" Haley said. Brooke's features softened "I love you too babe" Brooke smiled. "So what are you still doing over there?" Haley asked. Brooke arched her eyebrow.

"Hmm…I guess we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

"Yeas, yes we will" Haley smiled as Brooke neared. Brooke laid hot open mouth kisses all the way down Haley's neck. Haley involuntarily closed her eyes, letting out long soft moans every time Brooke's lips made contact with her skin. This only spurred Brooke on to dab her tongue onto Haley's neck. "Oh god Brooke" Haley moaned. Brooke smiled. She gently pushed Haley back so she was lying on the bed. Brooke crawled on top of Haley straddling her hips.

Brooke pinned Haley's wrists back with her hands. Haley smiled up at the cheerleader on top of her. Brooke slowly leaned down letting her lips brush against Haley's. Just for a second though, then she moved her lips down Haley's neck again. Inching further to her chest. Haley felt every move Brooke made above her. The door swung open and Mouth walked in. "Holy Shit!" Mouth yelled. Brooke whipped her head around and fell off of Haley and onto the floor. THUD. "Oh my god Brooke!" Haley yelled. Brooke's hand flung up. "I'm good," Brooke said as she stood up. She quickly dusted herself off.

"Whoa, I knew Brooke went on top" Mouth laughed. Brooke glared at him. "You were kind of interrupting…So if you don't mind" Brooke started to shoe him with her hands.

Mouth smiled "I just want to clear the air with you two" Brooke laughed. "Oh please sweetie we know exactly what you were thinking." Brooke smiled. Mouth blushed at her words. "Oh really and what was I thinking?"

"You thought 'Brooke is really hot, I wanna screw her because I can't control my hormones" Brooke smiled "Was I close?"

"Actually no"

"Then what were you thinking?" Haley asked. Mouth blushed as he suddenly realized Haley was there to.

"Well I was thinking, Brooke is a beautiful girl and I'm falling in love with her." Mouth smiled sweetly. Brooke smiled back "Mouth, I don't think of you in that way"

"Yeah I sort of figured"

"No it's not you it's just I'm kind of in love with someone else" Brooke nodded her head to Haley who was smiling. "Well I came over here to say that no matter what people say I'm here for you two. And I realized I'm not exactly in love with you Brooke…you just make me feel like I'm one of the guys and not that nerdy virgin guy" Mouth smiled. Brooke laughed "Mouth you are that nerdy virgin guy"

"Yeah no need to point that out" Mouth laughed. Haley and Brooke giggled along with him. "Well, I also came bearing gifts" mouth smiled. He passed Brooke and Haley bags.

Haley opened hers quickly "Mouth this is sweet" She smiled as she pulled out a customized T-shirt. It was black and had Haley's name written in graffiti on the front then a plus sign and Brooke written in fancy writing on the back. Brooke pulled out a similar one only the names were reversed. On the bottom of both shirts was printed 'Mouth was here'. Brooke laughed out loud when she found his signature.

"Thanks Mouth" Haley said as she motioned for him to come further towards her for a hug. He hugged Haley then Brooke. "I love you guys. I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens" Mouth smiled. Brooke grinned at him "That means a lot Mouth" He bowed to them. "Continue with the kissing, I will be on my way. Get well soon Haley." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"I think we should take his advice to heart and continue with the kisses" Brooke smiled.

"Oh you do, do you? Hm…Well I always said you were a very smart person" Haley said as Brooke climbed back onto the bed and they picked up where they left off.

A/N: Sweet…sorry this took a little long, my Internet thing went or something stupid like that. Anyway…Next chapter there will be a party! Yes I know who doesn't love a One Tree Hill style Party? And Brooke will get drunk I don't want to say anything too revealing but at some point someone will need a lot of comforting. And the person to do it may be who you least expect. Unless you're reading my mind. Which is creepy. Get OUT OF MY HEAD! GAH! So drop off a review.

**Tell me who you think would be nice together…I have no idea where I'm gonna make Nathan go. He has to get a bigger part eventually. So Review.**

**XxPeacexxlovexX**

**-Jessica**


	9. Wow

A/N: Okay new Chapter…Yes a party is in this one…again. Warning Baley drama.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Tree hill.**

"Brooke!" Haley yelled from the bedroom. Brooke smiled as she heard Haley's voice. "Yeah?" Brooke yelled up the stairs. "Will you make it extra cheesy?" Haley asked.

"Please! I wouldn't dare think about making it less, Haley I know how you like your Mac'N'Cheese!" Brooke yelled. Haley laughed "Thanks" Brooke started back to the kitchen. She looked for that blue box that had become so familiar to Brooke over the last week. A week. That's how long it had been since Haley was attacked in her house. A week since her heart attack, a week since Haley had temporarily moved in with Brooke. It felt like less. Brooke loved living with Haley. She got to wake up with Haley by her side. She got to go to sleep with Haley by her side. It was heaven. Brooke found the box and soon began to prepare it.

Brooke walked up the stairs with two bowls of macaroni and cheese. She opened her bedroom door and found Haley writing in a little book. "What's that?" Brooke asked as she passed Haley the bowl. "Oh uh nothing" Haley smiled as she put the book behind her. Brooke made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Mm…This is so good" Haley smiled. Brooke smiled as she took a bite of the 'food of Gods'. At least that's what Haley called it. Haley and Brooke soon finished their food and were cuddled up in the bed watching the latest Dracula movie. Brooke was wrapped up in Haley's arms while Haley giggled at the unlikely hood of the film. Brooke buried her face in the crook of Haley's neck to shield her eyes from the horror that was playing across the screen. Haley smiled down at Brooke. Brooke looked up at Haley, the light from the TV caught her hair and gave it an extra shiny glow. "I love you Brooke" Haley smiled. "I love you to Haley" Brooke said as she pulled Haley closer for a kiss. Their lips met and Brooke felt all the sexual energy she had built up coarse through her veins. Haley could feel it to. Before Haley could stop herself she was straddling Brooke. She pulled Brooke's top up slowly. Brooke lifted her arms making it easier for Haley, neither breaking eye contact. Brooke hesitated but she pulled Haley's top off. Taking in the sight of Haley on top of her she slowly moved her hands over the tutor's body. She made every touch count, forcing Haley to let out soft moans whenever their skin came in contact. Haley smiled lightly as the hunger in Brooke's eyes became fierce. Brooke flipped them over so that she was now straddling Haley. She brought her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra in one swift motion. Haley's jaw dropped slightly. Brooke smiled at the reaction and did the same to Haley's bra that she had done to her own.

"Brooke I've never-."

"Haley…we'll go as slow as you want" Brooke said as she laid passionate kisses down Haley's neck and perfectly toned stomach. Haley felt a chill run up her spine as Brooke unbuttoned her jeans.

Nathan and Luke sat in Lukas' room playing chair basketball. It was a game Luke made up one day when he got so bored he thought he would burst. Nathan smiled as the ball swished the miniature net. Luke laughed "That was so all luck"

"No I'm just that good" Nathan laughed. Luke smiled as Nathan checked his watch. "Am I making you bored?" Luke joked. Nathan looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Luke laughed again. "So who is she?" Luke asked.

"No one"

"Nate I'm your brother you can tell me no matter how hideously ugly she may be" Luke teased.

"Bevin is not ugly!" Nathan yelled. He immediately covered his mouth as the words slipped out. Luke stared in shock "Bevin?" Nathan nodded.

"Bevin as in bubbly Bevin?"

Nathan gave another nod.

"Bevin as in skills' Bevin?" Luke asked. Nathan shook his head. "No"

"But I thought they were together" Luke said.

"Things change" Nathan replied simply as he reached for his coat. "So you're going on a date with Bevin?" Luke smiled.

"Yes I am" Nathan said as he walked out of the room. Luke shook his head as he thought about Nathan with Bevin.

Haley was breathing heavily along with Brooke's. "Wow" Haley muttered as she attempted to even out her breath. "Yeah" Brooke smiled.

"Is it possible to love you even more?" Haley asked.

"You know I think we've reached the limit" Brooke joked. Haley leaned over and kissed Brooke briefly. "You know Nathan's having a party tomorrow" Brooke smiled sweetly.

"I'm so not going"

"Why not?"

"I told you before, I hate parties"

"Not when they're with me"

"True"

"We'll dance, and have fun and drink"

"No thanks on the drinking thing"

"Okay so I'll get drunk but we'll dance and have fun together"

"Brooke I dunno"

"Please!" Brooke begged.

"Fine…but don't expect me to help you're drunk ass home"

"You know you will"

"I know" Haley sighed as she rolled over so that her whole body was facing Brooke.

"You know I think we should take a shower" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Haley laughed "My, aren't you subtle" Brooke just stood quietly. Haley's jaw dropped again. "You coming?" Brooke asked as she walked to the bathroom door. Haley whipped the covers off of her and ran to the door after Brooke.

The shower turned on and the bathroom door shut. Peyton walked into Brooke's bedroom. She heard the water running and felt a pain in her heart. _Haley's still with Brooke? Why the hell would I think she would like me? What the hell is wrong with me? I have Luke. I love Luke. Do I love Luke? I mean He's a great guy but I feel no need or want to be with him. Then there's Brooke, she's a great person and my best friend but that's all she'll ever be. Then Haley…Ah Haley. She's probably the smartest, funniest and gorgeous people I have ever met._ _How can I do this to Brooke? I don't get it…Damn I am so confused it's pathetic. _Peyton heard the shower end. She smiled as Haley walked out first. "Hi" Peyton stood quickly. A lump formed in her throat and her heart raced unbelievably fast. Haley looked at Peyton then back at the door. She pulled Peyton aside while Brooke was still in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley snarled. Peyton looked hurt but quickly recovered.

"I just wanted to hang out"

"Hang out after what you pulled?"

"Haley, I-."

"Peyton you are one of my best friends, but that's all you and I will ever be…friends." Haley said gently. Peyton's heart broke right there.

"Hales you didn't even give it a chance"

"I don't have to, What part don't you get? I'm in love with Brooke" Haley hissed "And you are supposedly in love with Lukas, my best friend. What about him Peyton?"

"He…I don't feel the same for him that I feel for you"

"Peyton! If you like me I can deal with that, you'll probably get over it in a week or two, but don't stand there and try to break apart my relationship with the one person in the world that I want to be with for the rest of my life!" Haley whispered.

"For the rest of your life is a long time." Peyton said "Eventually she'll get bored, you'll get broken and I will be there for you Haley." Peyton could hardly feel it but she knew it had happened. Haley had raised her hand and slapped Peyton. Peyton rubbed her cheek.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Peyton. "Hey P. Sawyer. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she walked to her closet.

"Leaving" Haley answered before Peyton could.

"Think about what I said Hales" Peyton said before walking out. Brooke looked totally confused. Haley just smiled at her "It's nothing" Brooke nodded and went back to searching through the closet. Brooke walked back to the bed unsatisfied with what was in her closet. Haley sat next to her. Brooke suddenly got an idea.

"We should go shopping" Brooke smiled. Haley laughed "The last time I went shopping with you I swear I came home with a whole new wardrobe."

"Exactly why we should go" Brooke smiled again. Haley kissed Brooke softly "Okay, get dressed" Haley said as she pulled away.

"You know on second thought we could just do a repeat of what just happened?" Brooke's smile turned devious quick. Haley just laughed and grabbed some clothes to change into.

Bevin sat in the movie theatre and was watching the movie. Yeah right! That was before Nathan came back with popcorn butter on his lips and Bevin had to kiss it off. Nathan smiled as he sat back in the seat of the empty theatre. Bevin crawled on top of him, giving his neck light kisses until she reached his mouth. His big hands roamed her body lifting her shirt slightly. Then a blinding light flashed on them. A 14 year old boy managed to stutter out "Uh…I-I'm g-gonna have to a-ask you to leave" Bevin stood quietly and walked past the boy who was staring at Nathan. Nathan smiled "Someday this could be you" He laughed, he could definitely see a glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes.

Brooke pulled on Haley's arm as they walked into a little store. "What are we doing here?" Haley asked as she looked at the costumes hanging up and that were on mannequins. "Well Nate's little party just happens to be a Halloween party" Brooke giggled.

"Oh you didn't tell me on purpose!" Haley complained "You want me to get an outfit that'll let you ogle me all night!" Haley accused. Brooke nodded as she took a better look at a really cute costume. "You know you're right" Brooke started "How about I pick out your costume and you pick out mine" Brooke asked. Haley giggled "Yeah right…you'll pass me a thong." Haley smiled. Brooke shrugged "How about I make sure to pick out something that leaves a little bit to the imagination"

"Brooke after this morning I'm pretty sure you don't need you're imagination"

"So very true" Brooke said as she pulled Haley closer. Haley laughed as Brooke closed the gap between their lips. Peyton walked into the shop just as the girls were kissing.

"Haley, Brooke, What are you doing here?" She smiled, she had known Brooke was coming in here and she wanted to be around Haley. Haley glared at Peyton. Brooke took notice of this but said nothing. They were acting weird and Brooke wanted to know why, she knew that Peyton would tell her but Haley wouldn't. "Well, I am about to look for a costume for Haley" Brooke smiled "care to join me?" she asked as she extended her arm. Peyton quickly took it before Haley could object. Peyton smiled back at her. Haley looked at Brooke then Peyton. "Would you excuse us for 1 second" Haley asked as she raised her index finger. She pulled Peyton away. Brooke stared after them but just went back to looking at costumes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm gonna tell Brooke"

"About what?"

"That we kissed"

"_**WE**_ did not kiss, _**YOU**_ kissed me" Haley clarified.

"Do you think that she'll take it that way?" Peyton smirked.

"What do you want?"

"To be with you"

"Well that won't happen"

"You never know"

"Peyton why can't you let it go. I'm in LOVE with Brooke, Love do you know what love is?"

"I know what love is Hales, I know it whenever I see you"

"Peyton please" Haley begged "Please just leave me alone. I want to be you're friend not your girlfriend" Haley said. Peyton looked a little hurt but she let it slide when the door above the little shop rang. Rachael walked in. "Hales" She smiled as she walked over to Haley and Peyton. "What's going on here?" Rachael asked. Haley said "Nothing"

Peyton glared at Rachael. "I'll go help Brooke" Peyton decided as she walked away.

"What the hell kind of Tree hill drama did I just walk into?" Rachael asked looking over at Brooke who just smiled. "I'll tell you if you help me find a Halloween costume for Brooke" Haley said. Rachael smiled "Great! I am so good at this" Rachael smiled. Haley walked to Brooke and explained that Rachael and her wanted to go somewhere else to find Brooke's costume. Brooke reluctantly agreed. Rachael and Haley left the store and Brooke and Peyton continued to look through the costumes.

"She kissed you?" Rachael asked in disbelief. Haley nodded as they sat down at a table. She sipped lightly on the strawberry smoothie she had bought. Rachael asked, "What did Brooke say?" A guilty look presented itself on Haley's face.

"You didn't tell Brooke!" Rachael yelled.

"What am I supposed to say?" Haley defended. "Hey Brooke how was your day oh yeah just so you know Peyton kissed me while I was in the hospital."

"No you could say 'Brooke listen, when I was in the hospital, Peyton told me that she liked me and kissed me. Please don't be mad but I hope you know that I don't want to talk to her anymore.'" Rachael yelled. Haley froze "How come you can say it but I can't!?"

"You don't have feelings for Peyton do you?"

"NO!" Haley yelled Rachael raised her hands in defeat "Just trying to help" She said.

"I'm sorry Rach" Haley apologized "I'm just confused, I love Brooke and I don't want her hurt but Peyton is her best friend and Brooke will be pissed off at her if I tell what happened." Haley tried to reason.

"Hales it sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself, not me" Rachael said softly. Haley let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Rachael.

"Rach I love her so much, I don't want any of this to hurt her" Rachael smiled at Haley's words. "Damn Peyton. Damn her and her feelings" Rachael laughed. Haley smiled "Thanks Rachael"

"Anytime, Don't go around spreading that I helped you"

"Sure, Let's go get Brooke a hot costume" Haley said standing. Rachael looped their arms together as they walked. "One in which you can drool until you get some" She laughed. Haley turned a bright red color. Rachael took notice and her jaw dropped. Realizing why Brooke had seemed a little extra chipper in the shop.

"You two had sex!" Peyton yelled out. Brooke pressed her hand to Peyton's mouth.

"Shh!!!" She yelled "Why don't you just take out an add in the paper?" Brooke hissed. Peyton smiled at Brooke's joke but inside she felt like she was dying. The girl that she had feelings for experienced her first time with her best friend. Brooke smiled back at Peyton. "So…" Peyton said trying to act normal "How was it?" Peyton asked. Brooke grinned "I swear to god so much better then it ever was with a guy"

"And she was…"

"Perfect" Brooke smiled. Brooke was completely oblivious to the death glares Peyton was shooting at her.

"So you and Haley had sex?" Peyton asked again trying to wrap her head around it. Brooke nodded her head and smiled as she did so. Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Brooke I hate to tell you this but…" Peyton started. She stopped when she saw the confused look on Brooke's face. "Peyton what is it?" Brooke asked.

"I think Rachael wants Haley!" Peyton blurted out to try and cover her ass. Brooke stopped looking through the clothes and looked at Peyton.

"What?"

"They seem kind of close lately and Rachael always talks about Haley, saying how smart she is" Peyton said. Brooke's eyes were turning a new kind of angry, an angry Peyton had never seen in them before. "You mean to tell me that you let me send Haley off with a girl that wants to screw her?" Brooke asked. Peyton stood still, not quiet sure how to answer this she just gave Brooke a quick nod.

"Peyton!" Brooke whined as she stomped her feet like a child who wasn't getting what she wanted.

"I could be wrong," Peyton said "But Brooke…maybe you and Haley aren't meant to be"

"What do you mean Peyton?"

"I mean maybe you're being a little selfish, maybe Rachael and Haley are supposed to be together and you're just standing in the way" Peyton ranted.

"Peyton, I love you sweetie but that's crazy because I love Hales. She loves me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Brooke said as she walked out of the store in search of Haley and Rachael. Peyton was quick to follow.

"But what about the rest of high school? I know you Brooke. You don't just settle down with someone" Peyton commented.

"You are wrong Peyton! Jesus Christ! STOP IT! I wish everyone would shut up. I know better then anyone my past, I know I was a slut and I screwed almost every hot guy in the school worth screwing, but that was before I fell in love. It was before I met Haley. So just…stop" Brooke yelled at Peyton. She continued to walk ignoring the look Peyton had on her face.

Later… 

Brooke sat on her bed as Haley walked into the room. "Hi" Haley smiled sadly.

"Hey" Brooke said not looking at Haley. "Hales we need to talk"

"Never say those four words after a girls name…it's scary"

"Sorry"

"What do you wanna talk about?" Haley asked.

"You"

"What about me?"

"Well you and this" Brooke said as she held up the little book Haley had been holding a little while ago. Haley grabbed it from her "Have you been going through my stuff?"

"No Hales, it just fell and I read the page with my name on it." Haley looked down knowing where this was going. Brooke smiled sadly "It's a pro con list" she said. Haley nodded sadly. "What's it for?" Brooke asked.

"To tell you my secret" Haley frowned. Brooke asked "What is it babe?"

"It'll hurt you"

"Oh my god, d-did you cheat on me? It was Rachael. Peyton was right!" Brooke yelled.

"Peyton?" Haley asked, "Peyton told you I was with Rachael?"

"Yeah why?" Brooke asked as she stood. She was trying to keep her cool but it was becoming impossible.

"Brooke I didn't cheat on you with Rachael" Haley explained. Brooke visibly relaxed.

"So what is it?"

"Peyton"

"OH NO! Tell me you didn't screw her!" Brooke cried.

"NO! I swear" Haley yelled. Tears were falling from Brooke's face. "Then honey what is it because it's killing me"

"Peyton told me that she loved me and kissed me while I was in the hospital" Haley blurted out. Brooke froze.

"Brooke? Babe, say something. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. She kissed me I swear"

"That bitch" Brooke said as she slammed the door behind her. Haley felt hot tears running down her face.

Brooke drove to Lukas' house. She knocked on the door hard. Karen answered.

"HI is Lukas here?" Brooke asked

"Uh…yeah Brooke he's in his room" Karen smiled. Without a word Brooke ran to Luke's room. He was listening to his iPod as he sat with his eyes glued to his computer. Mouth was watching TV. "Brooke?" Mouth asked as Brooke came barging in.

Lukas took off his headphones and turned to Brooke.

"Hey what's up?" Luke asked innocently.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Brooke asked. Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I thought she was with you" Mouth said. Brooke looked at him for a minute.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Mouth asked. Brooke stared at Luke now.

"His little girlfriend and my former best friend made out with _**MY**_ girlfriend!" Brooke said. Lukas' jaw dropped. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah, she told Haley how much she loved her and wants to be with her" Brooke looked pissed off now. "I swear to god I'll kill that whore," Brooke added. Luke's face turned white but you could see in his eyes how mad and hurt he was. Mouth's was so confused. "Whoa" He muttered. Once Mouth spoke it was like Brooke was taken out of a trance.

She looked down at him. "I have to go" She said her voice was sad not angry. Mouth asked, "Do you need a ride?"

"No…I brought my car, obviously" She said.

"I just meant you seem a little emotional to drive"

"I'm fine" Brooke waved his words off as she walked back out of the room.

Lukas was silent. Mouth looked over at him "I'm sorry man"

"I'm fine Mouth…I really thought she loved me"

"So did I" Mouth said as he turned the TV off. "So you want to go to the court and hang out for a while. I'll let you vent" Mouth smiled. Lukas laughed "Sure" he smiled as he grabbed his coat and Mouths shoulder. "Let's go" Luke suggested as he made his way out of his room. Mouth smiled and followed his best friend.

Haley sat in Brooke's room her tears had dried and she was now sitting in silence. _How can a day that started out so perfect end so terribly? I want Brooke back. I need her. I love her. Damn Peyton. I hate her. She was a bitch to me before she said she loved me and now she's a whore trying to break up what I have!_

Just as these thoughts played through Haley's head, Brooke walked in. "Hey" Brooke said quietly. "Hi" Haley said. Brooke crawled into the bed with Haley.

"I'm sorry I stormed out" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with your best friend" Haley said softly.

"oh sweetie you didn't ruin it. It would have been ruined eventually if she tried to take you away from me." Brooke said as she brushed a piece of hair out of Haley's face. Haley smiled as she felt Brooke's skin come in contact with her own. "You know I would never cheat on you" Haley said.

"I know, I just can't b-believe its Peyton. She's supposed to be my best friend"

"I love you" Haley said as she leaned in and kissed Brooke.

"I love you too" Brooke said as they broke apart.

**A/N: This is a really long chapter…hope you like it so far…moving on.**

**The next day before the party…**

Haley smiled as Brooke walked into the room with a bag from Karen's café. "Ohhh!! What'd you get?" Haley asked excited. "I got you a blueberry muffin and coffee" Brooke smiled. "Thank you very, very, much. I love you. You are like the perfect girlfriend"

"Thanks Hales you know you're not so bad yourself" She winked as she bit into her own bagel. Haley smiled "I almost forgot!" Haley laughed as she stood up. She brought a shopping bag to her side. "I got your costume" she said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah I got yours too" Brooke said as she passed a bag to Haley. Haley gave one to Brooke to. Brooke pulled out the costume. There was a wig and a very short dress.

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she bounced up and down. Haley smiled "You Brooke Davis are going to be Marilyn Monroe." Haley said proudly. Brooke screeched "YES!" Haley smiled at the response. "I love it Hales…your turn" Haley smiled as she pulled out a thong from the bag. "Please tell me there is more then this" Haley laughed looking at the red lace in her hand. Brooke smiled "Fine, here's the real costume but you are wearing that under it. Because I'm gonna get you in just that by the end of the night" Brooke smiled. "I swear you are worse then a guy"

"I'm so much hotter thought right?" Brooke smiled.

"Definitely." Haley said as she picked the costume out of bag. A grin spread itself across her face.

"Dorothy" She laughed at the blue checkered dress and red shoes. Brooke smiled "Yeah, You are gonna be Dorothy…I think I always had a little bit of a crush on her" Brooke laughed. Haley looked Brooke up and down trying to determine if that was a joke or not.

"I was always a little red riding hood girl myself" Haley said Brooke smiled. "Hm…Never would have guessed" Brooke played along.

"So we never really talked about the whole Peyton thing" Haley said. Brooke clenched her fist. "I really don't want to either," She said as she started to put on her costume. Haley did the same and just stopped talking about it.

Luke slipped into his costume as Mouth walked into his bedroom. Mouth smiled "Batman? You're Batman?" Mouth laughed. Luke nodded "And you're Robin" He said as he threw Mouth a costume. "I always have to be the sidekick. One day I will be the one wearing the utility belt and you, you my friend will have to put on these fruity leotards" Mouth smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

Nathan looked at himself in the mirror he was satisfied with the outfit he chose. He was Zorro. He had the mask the cape and the pointy sword. Tim walked in and smiled. "Wait until you see what I am" Tim laughed. Nathan stared at him "You're gonna be a girl" Tim's expression turned blank. "Screw you Scott" Tim said as he walked out of the room. Nathan smiled at himself again in the mirror. A million thoughts ran through his head. _I hope Bevin comes. Of course Bevin will come. Why do I care? I am so getting laid tonight. _

Peyton took out a sticky nametag and wrote on it quickly. She placed it over her heart. She gave it an approved nod as she looked in the mirror. It read: Hello, My name is GOD. She laughed again and then the door swung open. Rachael walked in.

"Hey Rach"

"Don't Hey Rach me! You better stay the hell away from Haley and Brooke, Why can't you just be happy for them?" Rachael asked. Peyton looked at Rachael's costume she was super girl. "Rachael it's not really any of your business"

"It is when it involves one of my best friends" Rachael said. Peyton smiled "Please, I know your history with Brooke"

"That was just a rumor" Rachael clarified.

"But you wanted it to be more then that" Peyton yelled. "So what? I got over it. I'm glad that she's happy and I'm glad that she's happy with Haley. You should be too, because you and Haley will never be. What about Luke? What the hell is wrong with you Peyton? You have a lot of things in your life and yet you want to fuck it up because you want to have what Brooke has? That is screwed up Peyton" Rachael glared.

"You're one to talk you've screwed everyone in this town twice"

"That's not the point here Peyton. The point is that if you don't leave Hales alone, You'll wish for death." Rachael said as she walked to the door "And yeah that was a threat" Rachael added as she closed the door behind her. Peyton walked to her bed and laid her head in her hands. "Damn it" She whispered.

Brooke opened the door of Nathan's house and found almost the entire school partying inside. Haley smiled at Brooke's expression. She was like a kid in a candy store.

"Hales! Brooke! Have a drink. Chill out. Woo!" Nathan slurred as he brought a drink to his lips. Haley smiled up at him. He was already drunk. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and they walked to the table with all the drinks on it. Brooke immediately started to mix and match while Haley just grabbed a shot and downed it.

"Wow Tutor girl, I didn't know you could drink" Brooke smiled over at Haley. "Oh I can't really…just I want you to be happy and if that means me being drunk…"

"You don't have to get drunk for me to be happy" Brooke smiled "Just be here" Brooke said as she leaned in to kiss Haley. Their lips met and Haley's hand immediately found it's way to Brooke's cheek. Brooke rested her hands on Haley's hips. They could hear the boys yelling behind them and they felt the glares the girls were giving them. Brooke slid her tongue across Haley's bottom lip begging for entrance. Haley quickly opened her mouth allowing easier access. Their tongues battled for dominance, until Brooke won and Haley was pinned against a wall. Brooke smiled as their lips parted.

"I'd love to see the rest of the house" Haley whispered to Brooke. Brooke smiled "You're in luck, I'm on duty" She said as she reached for Haley's hand and they walked upstairs. They were about to go into Nathan's bedroom when someone yelled Brooke's name.

"What?" Brooke asked as she turned around. Theresa was smiling at them, "I hate to interrupt your little moment, but they want you downstairs Brooke" She smiled. Brooke laughed "Of course they do" She groaned. "Go ahead babe…I want to see if I can't find Luke" Haley smiled. Brooke nodded and walked back downstairs with Theresa.

Brooke walked with Theresa and then she saw the spin the bottle game. She sat down right away with Theresa by her side. She spun the bottle and it landed on a drunken Tim. He smiled "Woo!" He said. She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Theresa couldn't help but smile at Brooke who was actually starting to seem like the old Brooke. Peyton walked into the room and saw Brooke kissing Tim. What she didn't see was the bottle and the rest of the group. Then she heard loud voices from the other room. The music died and everyone was listening.

Nathan walked into the room followed by Skills. "Stay away from my girl Scott!" Skills yelled. "She's not your girl" Nathan hissed "But I can see why you want to keep her to yourself, she had many…talents" Nathan laughed. Skills smiled along but it quickly turned to anger "Bastard!" He yelled as he punched Nathan in the nose. Nate stumbled back slightly but quickly recovered. He ran into skills lifting him with all of his body weight. They slammed into the TV. Someone screamed and anyone who wasn't watching was definitely watching now. "Get out!" Nathan yelled as he punched skills again.

"Stay away from Bevin!" skills yelled. Lukas quickly pulled Nathan off of skills. Skills stood up and smiled to Luke. "Thanks man" He was about to punch Nathan again but Lukas stepped in the way. "Don't man…just…just go okay" Luke said. Skills stared at him for a minute but decided that it was best if he left, so that's what he did. As he left it was almost as if nothing happened. The teenagers went back to talking and partying. Brooke looked around for Haley but just found herself at the drinks. She was pretty drunk right now. Everyone was a little tipsy but she was wasted.

She could feel herself getting meaner but she couldn't stop herself from being it. Bevin had asked her if she was having a good time and Brooke just ignored Bevin. Then Brooke found Peyton. "Hey whore!" Brooke slurred. Theresa was right behind her. Peyton frowned as she turned around.

"What is it Brooke?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend" Brooke slurred. Peyton frowned

"No I'm gonna have Haley Brooke, You'll have nothing. Just like it should be"

"Bitch!" Brooke yelled as she slapped Peyton hard across the mouth. Peyton rubbed her face but just smirked. "Go cheat on Haley" Peyton said.

"You know what Peyton, You're mom dying was probably not an accident she just wanted to get away from you" Brooke laughed. Theresa let out a snicker.

"And you know that's why your dad isn't around, because he hates you" Brooke smiled at the reaction shoe got form Peyton. Peyton felt tears slide down her face but she wiped at them quickly. Peyton started to walk away.

"Face it P. Sawyer! No one cares about you, No one loves you, you're just taking up space!" Brooke yelled. She turned around and saw Haley standing there.

"Hey baby" Brooke smiled as she reached out for Haley's hand but Haley pulled away.

"Why would you do that her?" Haley asked not liking this side of Brooke she took of after Peyton.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled. Peyton turned around as she made her way outside.

"What?"

"Sorry about her she's drunk"

"That doesn't mean what she said was untrue"

"No it means she said them to hurt you" Haley said as she caught up with Peyton. She rested a hand on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton smiled sadly "I'm sorry I'm screwing up your life"

"It's okay…I'm flattered Peyton but…" Haley said but was cut off by Peyton's lips on her own. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but to Brooke, who was standing a few feet away, it lasted a hell of a lot longer. She looked at them until Haley broke away. Before Haley could yell at Peyton Brooke was beside her.

"Bitch!" Brooke yelled at Peyton, she slapped the blond once then turned to Haley.

"Screw you Haley! You want to kiss her? Fine but not when you're with me. It's over Hales! And you can go FUCK yourself you slut"

"Brooke don't say that you're drunk and she kissed me!" Haley said.

"I don't care" Brooke looked Haley up and down "I already got mine" Brooke knew that since Haley was attacked she hated that, so naturally she used it to hurt her.

Haley felt hot tears streaming her face. "Brooke please" Haley said as she reached her hand out to grab Brooke's. "Stay the hell away from me Tutor whore" Brooke slurred as she walked back to the party.

"Hales I-." Peyton started.

"Leave me alone Peyton" Haley said "Just leave me alone." She walked away.

Haley sat in her bedroom crying. She hadn't returned to her house since she was attacked. Luke walked in. "Hey" He said sadly. "I broke up with Peyton…obviously"

"Yeah well Brooke dumped me, obviously" Haley pointed to the huge tub of chocolate ice cream that was out. Luke smiled sadly. "Sorry Hales"

"I'm fine…it hurts so much…the things she said to me, it was like she didn't care"

"Yeah you just met drunk Brooke Davis"

"I don't like that Brooke" Haley concluded.

"No one does"

"But I thought she loved me"

"She does but Peyton screwed you guys up"

"I hate her"

"Me too"

"So what do we do?" Haley asked as Luke crawled up to the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes allowing herself to be comforted by the blond boy.

"I love you Hales" Luke smiled.

"I love you too Luke…I already miss her" Haley cried. Luke pulled her tighter. "I know…It'll be okay" Lukas said as he turned off the light and hugged Haley in the dark.

**Okay tell me what you think…That's right Brooke and Haley broke up! NO! The next chapter might get a little mean. Brooke will be much like the bitch she used to be. Peyton will be hated, and Mouth will go on a date! But with who? You know I think that I'll let you decide. Who do you want Mouth to go out with? Just review. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. **


	10. Jantors closet or supply closet?

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter…unfortunately there isn't much Baleyness in it. ******** ;( But on the bright side there…uh…umm…Okay so I don't know what the bright side is. But we will have that really mean Brooke that I know everyone loves…Brooke is hot when she's a bitch. Anyway…here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing of One Tree Hill seeing as how I write fanfiction and don't you know have anything I write on the show because if I did own it…Brooke and Haley would have been together LONG ago!**

**P.S. All of us Baley fans have no hope just so you know. Because that little Scott baby effed it all up. Now there is no chance in Hell Brooke will be with Haley. So thanks for that! Damn it! God I hate kids.**

Haley and Lukas walked up to the school. "You know Hales, you really don't have to do this you could just stay home today" 

"Please, imagine if everyone in Tree Hill ran away when they had a little problem" Haley laughed. Luke smiled sadly "Hales you have no idea the kind of damage a pissed off Brooke Davis can do" Luke said. Haley shrugged "It can't be that bad" Haley said as she opened the door to the school. Immediately she saw the pictures. Pictures everywhere, all of them of Haley. It was her nearly naked.

"Oh my god!" Haley yelled. Lukas frowned "I knew you should have stayed in bed" Haley ripped the photos off of the walls and lockers. She heard Brooke laughing.

"Hey, What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked as she raised the pictures in her hand. "Well, let's see. It's called payback for cheating on me with Peyton" Brooke laughed. "Brooke come on don't do this"

"Too late. Whoops" Brooke said as she knocked all of the pictures Haley collected out of her hands. "Idiot" Haley mumbled as she picked the pictures up. She could hear everyone whispering about her and her body. Luke walked over and helped her pick up the picz.

"Hales I'm really sorry she has no right to do this" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"She had no right but she has the popularity. But Luke…" Haley paused.

"Yeah Hales?" Luke asked as they stood up together.

"I still lover her, no matter what she does to me I can't hate her because I will always love Brooke Davis" Haley smiled sadly. Luke squeezed her hand reassuringly "I know hales, she loves you to…It just hurt her you know?"

"Yea…I know, Did I mention I hate your Ex-Girlfriend?" Haley asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "You may have mentioned it once or twice" Luke joked they walked past a garbage can and Haley through the pictures out.

Peyton sat in the back of class and couldn't help but feel the hate radiating from the cheerleaders that seemed to be focused on her. Brooke hasn't even looked at her. No one was talking to her. She had nothing now, no friends, and no life, hell she couldn't even bring herself to draw. Her heart skipped as Haley walked into the classroom. She silently yelled at herself. _Haven't you fucked her life up enough! What the hell is wrong with YOU!!_

Peyton smiled sadly when Haley chose the seat farthest from Brooke and Peyton. Haley sat down and opened her book. She felt someone's stare on her and looked around. Brooke was glaring at her. Haley found this enraging! Brooke was the one that said mean things! Peyton was the one that kissed Haley! Haley didn't do anything and yet she was getting the short end of the stick! NO! Not anymore! Haley just turned her head and ignored Brooke, this was sure to piss the cheerleader off.

The teacher walked in after moments of excruciating emotional pain on Peyton's part. He walked in and smiled at the class. "Hello class" He said. They groaned no one was looking at him. "I'm Mr. Collins, I'll be your sub for the rest of this year" He said. Brooke looked up at him and smiled. He was relatively hot. If she still wasn't madly in love with Haley she would have taken the chance, but Haley (Or the she-devil, as Theresa so kindly put it) still crossed her mind every second of every day. He smiled down at Brooke he was obviously fascinated by her looks and she certainly wasn't about to give up an opportunity to flirt a little.

She smiled at him in that sexy way that was formerly reserved for Haley. Haley felt a rush of anger flow through her. _Is she flirting with that guy? Ohmigod! She is! How could she do that to me…oh yeah, damn. _

The teacher smiled back completely oblivious to the fact that one student in the class was watching the teacher shamelessly flirt with his student. Haley cleared her throat and he snapped back to earth. Brooke sent Haley a glare. Haley stared at her for a few moments. Until Brooke broke their eye contact and turned back to the teacher who was starting class.

After he droned on about nothing for most of the class he sighed. "You know what, I don't think you are listening to me" He said.

"Really what was your first clue?" Someone yelled from the back causing the class to laugh lightly. "Okay then…Because no one was listening we'll do a project…unless 1 person in here can tell me what I was talking about" He smiled. The class looked at Haley expectantly. She shook her head at them and started writing in her book. He frowned.

"Fine you have until next class to do any project on…uh…I don't care what it's on but do it!" He said. "Now groups" He smiled. Brooke was about to get to her friends when he started to talk again. "You" He pointed to Brooke "with Ms. James and Ms. Sawyer"

"WHAT!" She yelled. He was taken back "I said that your group is with Ms. James and Ms. Sawyer."

"I am not working with them!"

"On the contrary to what you might think, I don't care about your problems. But please tell me what exactly did she do to you that could be so bad? Hmm? Did she…steal your spot on the cheerleading team? No it's a bot isn't it?" He asked in a pissed off tone.

"Not exactly" Brooke said. The class broke out into snickers. "Hm…She went to the movie without you?" He continued to make fun of her. Brooke balled her fist but held it at her side.

"Actually she sheated on me with my best friend!" Brooke said. The teacher was taken back by her words. The girl he was just flirting with had a girlfriend? Haley stood quickly "I did not!"

"You kissed Peyton! That's cheating on me!"

"SHE KISSED ME!"  
"Like there's a difference"

"There is!" Haley yelled now she was closer to Brooke and they were millimeters apart form each other.

Peyton stood up "I kissed her Brooke" she said quietly. "Don't talk to me Peyton!" Brooke yelled even as she said it, it sounded stupid.

"Oh please!" Peyton yelled "Screw you Brooke, you're such a bitch!"

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Brooke yelled. Now Peyton was close too. They were nearly on top of each other they were so close.

"You told me you loved me and then said it was over!" Haley whispered "not to mention I gave you something I never gave anyone else" She said quietly, it was only audible to Brooke. Brooke stared at Haley. She saw the hurt expression on Haley's face.

She quickly turned to Peyton "You slut!"

"BITCH!" Peyton yelled as she slapped Brooke across the face. Brooke grabbed her cheek. Haley ran to her "Oh god Brooke! Are you all right?" Haley asked as she helped Brooke up. Brooke ran at Peyton and they went flying into the wall. Peyton struggled to get a punch in at Brooke while Brooke pounded Peyton. Haley was screaming. The teacher was oddly turned on but he soon stopped it when the principal walked in.

"Ladies! My office Now" He said pointing to Peyton, Brooke and Haley. They walked out of the classroom ignoring the whispers behind them. They walked into his office. Peyton and Brooke took a the seats in front of his desk but moved them apart at once while Haley moved a chair from the side of the office closer to his desk.

"Skank" Brooke whispered before the principal walked in.

"What was that Ms. Davis?"

"Nothing sir"

"No really, be truthful what did you call Ms. Sawyer?"

"I said she was a skank" Brooke dragged the words out angrily. Haley smiled slightly at the look on Brooke's face. _She's so beautiful…even when she's pissed. Possibly more because she's pissed. _Haley thought to herself.

"Something funny Ms. James?" He asked her she shook her head and heard Brooke give a light scoff. Haley and Brooke locked eyes and surprisingly Brooke didn't look mad nor did Haley. They looked like they were in love. They looked like they were being tortured by not being together. Haley could see it in Brooke's eyes, her eyes were telling Haley that she loved her and Haley's eyes did the same for Brooke. Peyton stared at the two girls' gaze at each other. She had to fight off tears.

"Ladies! Now what exactly is this about?" He asked looking at Peyton's busted lips and Brooke's already bruised jaw. Haley however was untouched. Neither of the other girls would dare to hurt the love of their life. He glared at Haley knowingly. She hated when people looked at her for a long time, when they did that you knew their thoughts were surrounded by you, that scared her. After a long silence no one answered the principal's question.

"Is it a boy?"

"Of course we are three girls it MUST be a fricken boy!" Brooke yelled.

"Ms. Davis! Kindly shut up," he said to her. "You asked a question, I answered said question" Brooke retorted saucily.

"Next time do it without the sarcasm" he instructed "Ladies tell me what it is" again no one answered. "Fine for the next month you three will be in detention together…unless one of you tell me" He threatened. Haley winced at this. Brooke noticed and smiled "Do you think you could handle it?"

"Ms. Davis please give me credit, I may not be your age or know what's happening in your little worlds but I know your generation and I know you three" He said. Brooke smiled "Okay, Haley was my girlfriend and cheated on me with Peyton" Brooke said. The principal turned a ghostly white. Brooke was satisfied with what she'd done.

Haley stood "I didn't cheat on you! Peyton kissed me!" Haley yelled.

"Sit down Ms. James!" The principal said once he found his voice. Peyton smiled, deciding she couldn't take this anymore.

"But Brooke I can see why you kept her, she kisses well." Peyton smiled. Haley turned around "Shut up Peyton! Why can't you get it through your head I LOVE Brooke! Not you! Jesus Christ Peyton! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!" Haley burst. Brooke's eyes were wide along with the principals and Peyton's.

"Ms. James SIT DOWN!" The principal called out. As if just realizing where she was she sat down in her chair. "Ladies, I won't lie…you have issues. I'm not here to judge so you have detention together for a month…see if that doesn't sort your problems out. Oh and did I mention that these detentions will be held by the guidance councilor, so you will have to talk" He smiled. Brooke frowned at what he said but felt a warm fuzzy feeling at what Haley had said. "Ladies you are suspended for the rest of the day, go home" He commanded. They stood up and walked out. Peyton glared at the other two girls.

"I still hate you Peyton" Brooke said "And Haley just because you and I are in love doesn't mean that it didn't hurt" She said.

"Brooke I didn't do anything"

"You went after her! Hales, you went after her." Brooke pointed out.

"She's my- She was my friend and you spoke to her like she was just some random bitch and not your best friend" Haley explained.

"Haley get this through that thick skull of yours: Peyton wants you! She wants to be with you like I was with you. She kissed you, you knew about her feelings and you still went after her! What does that tell you? It tells me that you have feelings for her" Brooke said. Haley stopped Brooke from walking any further. Peyton continued to walk away from them.

"Why can't you understand that I love you?"

"I love you too sweety…but…we can't. Al least not until you come to a conclusion"

"I have!"

"I don't think you did"

"Why is it so hard for you except that you are loved?"

"Because Hales, I have never been loved before you. It's new to me. It's incredible but it hurts. So Haley excuse me if I don't have a huge amount of emotion when it comes to that particular feeling." Brooke said as she started to walk again. Haley soon caught up to her.

"Admit that you love me"

"I know I love you"

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because you- Peyton kissed you"

"That wasn't my fault."

"Like I said before you went after her"

"She's my friend" Haley said as Brooke sat in her car. Haley jumped into the passenger side.

"What the hell are you doing Tutor Girl?"

"I'm sitting here until we get through this"

"No, you hurt me that's all that we have to say"

"Like you didn't hurt me! Remember what you said Brooke? You know how you got yours. Yeah that hurt and you knew it would"

"Hales"

"No I gave you something that was important to me. I gave you my virginity Brooke. Does that not mean anything to you? You have my innocents. Then you turn around and act like you just wanted to get into my pants. THAT is pain Brooke Davis." Haley said as she stepped out of the car. She looked back into the window "I'm not giving up on us" Haley said before she walked away.

_Haley's right. I hurt her 10 times more then she hurt me. All she did was kiss Peyton for a second. I acted like she was just some cheap whore that I just fucked. GOD DAMN IT! I hate my life. Why couldn't I have just been happy with Lukas? Why did she have to come to Tree Hill? Why the hell did I have to get so god damn drunk? Oh this sucks. _Brooke thought to herself as she lay her head down on the steering wheel. She started the car and slowly she drove away.

**In detention…**

It had been about 2 days since the three girls had been punished for their outbursts. This was their second detention and Brooke was sure she wouldn't be able to live though it. Haley would watch her, Peyton would watch Haley and Brooke would watch the clock. Detention was close to over; it had about 10 minutes left. Brooke knew that it would be the longest ten minutes of her life. Considering the school didn't exactly have a detention room, they used the library. Oddly enough the guidance councilor hadn't asked them to talk yet and they mostly sat in silence for an hour and a half. Just as it hit 9 minutes to go the guidance councilor, whom Brooke had learned her name was Mrs. Peach, had to get up and leave for a moment. She walked out of the room and Brooke felt like she was free until Peyton started to talk.

"Haley would help me with this math problem?"

"Do it yourself Peyton" Haley hissed. Brooke had never heard Haley deny someone help.

"Please" Peyton begged.

"Stay away from Haley" Brooke piped up, surprising even herself. She hadn't addressed either of the girls in 2 days. Peyton quickly recovered from the momentary shock.

"Why it's not like you're dating her," Peyton said. Brooke glared.

"And whose fault is that?" Brooke growled.

"Not mine, you're the one who let her go" Peyton said. Haley had stopped talking all together when those to went at it.

"Yeah because you are a back stabbing whore" Brooke smiled.

"And you are a bitchy slut that fucked everyone in this school" Peyton said. Brooke looked hurt for a second and opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought. Tell me Brooke, Did you ever care about Haley or did you just get bored of using a real dick?" Peyton asked. Brooke stood quietly "Don't you dare say I didn't care about Haley. I loved Haley" Brooke said.

"I'll make a mental note of the past tense" Peyton commented. Brooke sat back down to see Haley's hurt expression.

"Brooke why can't you just let it go?" Haley asked. This enraged Brooke further.

"Let it go? You want me to LET IT GO! I don't think you get that I loved you and you hurt me"

"You hurt me too"

"After you hurt me!"

"So that makes it okay? I'm sorry Brooke I hadn't realized that we were in kindergarten"

"Haley stop I don't want to talk to you guys." Brooke said finally as she stood up. The clock hit the finale second and Brooke was about to walk out of the room when Peyton beat her to it. She knocked all of Brooke's books out of her hands and they scattered all across the floor.

"UGH" Brooke said in frustration. Haley bent down to help her gather up the books. Brooke stood quickly once all her books were in her hand. "Thanks" she mumbled. Haley pushed Brooke into a near by supply closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"We aren't leaving here until we settle this" Haley said. Brooke had to admit she was really turned on by this side of Haley. Brooke laughed at her thoughts.

"What is there to settle?" Brooke asked. Haley pulled Brooke in and kissed her passionately on the lips. To her surprise Brooke had let Haley's tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Their tongues danced and explored together. Haley broke the kiss.

"How did that make you feel?" Haley asked.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it"

"It was fine…I mean it wasn't bad…and I mean…"

"I mean the fact that I kissed you"

"It felt…"

"Right?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded her head.

Haley pulled Brooke closer "Hales what do you want from me?" Brooke breathed.

"You" Haley answered as she brushed her lips lightly against Brooke's. The kiss became more heated when Brooke let her hands roam Haley's body. She longed to do this for a while now. She just wanted her tutor girl back. Their bodies pressed against each other. Brooke hadn't even noticed that her shirt was off.

"Haley what the hell are we doing?"

"I thought it was obvious"

"Enlighten me"

"Getting back together" Haley smiled as she laid soft kisses down Brooke's neck and just above her collarbone. She found a sensitive spot that made Brooke moan lightly. She kissed more passionately as she got closer to Brooke's lips. Brooke pulled Haley's shirt off and at some point they had made their way to the floor.

"I love you so much Haley"

"I love you too Brooke" Haley said. Brooke smiled as they got closer to doing it right there in the closet.

"Brooke we can't" Haley said softly. Brooke was a little bit more then confused.

"Why? Weren't you the one telling me that you would never give up on us"

"No I didn't mean that you and I can't be together…I mean you and I probably shouldn't have sex in the janitors closet"

"See but this is a supply closet" Brooke smiled.

"Same thing"

"Not really"

"Well we probably shouldn't so _it_ in school" Haley clarified.

"Then we should go to my house" Brooke smiled "We haven't talked" Haley said.

"We can talk later" Brooke smiled. Haley couldn't hold back the smile she was struggling with. "Okay" Haley said she walked to the closed door and pulled. It didn't move. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she stood.

"I can't open the door" Haley panicked. Brooke laughed and walked to the door she pulled but nothing happened. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Haley yelled.

"Hales I think we're locked in" Brooke said. Haley looked at the little room she was trapped in. "Should we yell for help?" Haley asked. Brooke pressed her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything, which probably meant that no one was out there or that the room was sound proof.

"I think it would just be a waste of breath" Brooke commented.

"At least we have time to talk" Haley said sadly as Brooke walked over to a shelf and pulled some old dusty boxes off of it.

"Yeah…" Brooke's voice trailed off. They were trapped together in a closet and Brooke had to talk out her feelings with Haley. Which wouldn't be a problem if she weren't so damn hesitant to get hut again. Then again who wouldn't be?

**There you go…chapter 10, hope you liked it. Yeas I added a little Baley at the end. Just so you know most of the next chapter will be them in the closet. (HA! In the closet! Double meaning. Really? Did no one else get that?) Okay so any suggestions? I will need them. Like who is Lukas gonna be with? Maybe I'll turn him into a stud and just make him get laid. Whatever…I know I said Mouth would go on a date in this chapter but I really wasn't feeling him with anyone at this moment. That may change soon. Oh by the way sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had basketball try-outs. Sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Remember to Review. **

**XxPeacexxlovexX**

**-Jessica**


	11. What the hell are you doing?

A/N: Here we go…Okay thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter will not be filled with those lovable Baley moments that I know you love so much but instead with something of more…substance? I guess that get a little serious in this one. Not the kind that makes you want to break down and cry but the kind that shows how the other feels. If you're not getting what I'm saying just pretend that the last paragraph I just wrote is a big giant blank. Moving on.

Brooke sat down in the corner of the closet.Haley was writing in that little book that held the pro/con list from before. "Making another Pro/Con list?" Brooke asked. Haley glared for a minute but quickly lightened her look up.

"No" Haley replied.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked curiously as she inched closer to the tutor.

"Nothing" Haley replied.

"You said you wanted to talk" Brooke smiled.

"And?" Haley asked.

"I'm the one talking you are brushing me off." Brooke quickly pointed out. Haley sighed.

"I'm just really into this" Haley laughed as she pointed to the small book.

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she got closer to Haley again. Haley covered the book with her hands. "Real mature hales" Brooke joked.

"Hey, I just don't want _you_ reading _this._" Haley laughed.

"Why? OOO! Is it dirty?" Brooke asked as she yanked the book from Haley and scurried to the other side of the closet. It certainly wasn't dirty. Brooke read it out loud.

"If love is that of a rose

What is the thorn?

Is it the pain of those

Who fell in love and were torn?

When rain hits the petals

What does it mean?

Is it various like different metals?

No it means the love is seen.

What are the roots?

Are they lover's connection?

Everyone has their disputes

All the same they display their affection.

Love is not that of a rose

But love is love, and whom it is shared by those." Brooke stared at the poem in front of her. "Hales what is this?" Brooke asked. Haley grabbed the book from her and put it back in her bag.

"Nothing" she growled

"Hales tell me?"

"It's a poem"

"Well I could see that. What is it for?"

"I don't know…I just write them because they're a good way to start writing a song."

"You were writing a song?" Brooke asked. Haley stared at her. "Never mind"

"No Hales you said you wanted to talk and when we start with the talking, you run away"

"Well I'd rather not talk about bad poetry"

"That wasn't bad"

"Stop it Brooke"

"Stop what?"

"Complimenting me"

"Why?"

"Just Stop!" Haley said as she finally managed to make that tiny book fit right in her bag.

"Hales I-." Brooke started but was cut off.

"When I said we should talk I meant that we should talk about us" Haley explained.

"Oh. What about us?" Brooke asked

"You can not seriously be asking that question," Haley asked. Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "It seems like a fair question"

"Well where do we stand…I mean I think you want to be with me because I know I want to be with you-."

"I do" Brooke smiled "want to be with you, I mean"

"But the Peyton thing."

"Is just that…A Peyton thing. As long as you promise me that you will never Ki-…let her kiss you again then we'll be good." Brooke smiled. Haley hugged Brooke tightly.

"Hales" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah Brooke"

"I am really sorry about what I said. I was a bitch. I was mad and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'll try to stop, I promise." Brooke smiled. Haley would have told Brooke her not to promise things she couldn't keep, but something inside her told her Brooke would keep that promise. "So now what?" Haley asked.

"I guess we could make-up right here" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Brooke focus! I meant about getting out of the closet" Brooke smiled. Haley shook her head. "Worse then a guy" She laughed. "Before we move on Brooke…What about these?" Haley asked as she raised one of those pictures Brooke had printed of Haley nearly naked. Brooke began to blush furiously. "I was kind of hoping that you would forget about that." Brooke said. Haley nodded her head with a huge grin.

"No" She said as the grin remained on her face.

"The way I see it, I did the world a favor" Brooke said as she raised her hands defensively.

"And how is that?"

"I showed the world your body the one that you would never show them." Brooke smiled.

"You realize people are still talking about these pictures. They are in all the guys lockers and you posted a giant blown up version on the SCOREBOARD in the gym!" Haley yelled. Brooke smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry?"

"Oh I'm not mad…Now the school knows I have a hotter body then you or any of your anorexic cheerleading friends" Haley laughed. Brooke gasped in mock hurt.

"You know you're right about the whole you have a hot body"

"Please tell me you aren't coming on to me" Haley laughed. Brooke just looked Haley's body up and down her eyes rested on Haley's chest. "Oh but I am." Brooke said. Haley waved a hand over her chest and brought Brooke's eyes to her own.

"I'm up here sweetie"

"Yes you are" Brooke kissed Haley lightly. The kiss was depending when Haley's hands found their way to Brooke's hair. Brooke parted her lips slowly allowing easy access to her mouth. Haley slid her tongue in, tasting Brooke. Haley's wonderful scent filled Brooke's nostrils. They forced all of her senses into overdrive, making her need Haley that much more. It got to the point where Brooke thought she would rip all of Haley's clothes until Haley started doing it herself. Brooke smiled as she once again found herself on the floor. Haley straddling her, Brooke took in the sight she had missed. Haley above her. She pulled Haley close for another kiss. Their lips met tenderly, then Haley helped Brooke with her shirt.

Brooke woke up with Haley next to her. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Brooke looked for her cell phone. It was gone. It was obviously abandoned in her locker. Brooke shook her head, she reached for her iPod "Ugh…" She groaned "2:46 am?" Haley's eyes opened slowly. She smiled as she noticed the position she was in.

"Brooke" She smiled "Well that was fun" Brooke grinned "I'm glad…I was thinking it as much more along the lines of amazing." Brooke said. Haley nodded "I guess it was the closet."

"Hmm…Closets a Haley James turn on? Must make a mental note of that." Brooke laughed. Haley slapped Brooke's arm playfully. "You mentioned something about time?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it's 2:46am…Oh 2:47" Brooke said as she stared at her iPod. Haley reached for her bra. She noticed that the strap had been torn.

"When did that happen?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled slyly "Probably around the 2nd or 3rd time." Haley laughed.

"So I don't know about you but I am so not tired anymore." Haley said. Brooke smiled "Does that me-?"

"No it doesn't. It means that I want to do something." Haley said. Brooke opened her mouth but Haley cut her off "Not sex" she laughed. Brooke frowned "What else are we supposed to do in a closet alone?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled "Play twister" she shrugged.

"Naked twister?" Brooke asked with a suggestive smile. "No" Haley laughed.

"What do you want to do?"

"Talk"

"We already talked"

"NO we talked about us…which you should enjoy because that tends to lead to sex"

"So let's talk about us"

"I was thinking we would talk about you" Haley smiled. Brooke frowned.

"No thanks Hales"

"Please you always get to ask me things like about my bad poems or my music"

"So?"

"I don't get to ask you things"

"Ask away" Brooke sighed. She hated to talk about herself to Haley. She knew she would just say something about herself that made Haley uncomfortable and she didn't want to do that. "Well…ugh…What do you do for fun?" Haley asked. Brooke giggled. "You dated me for nearly 2 months and you ask that now?" Brooke smiled.

"Yes" Haley said.

"I like to cheerlead, but you already knew that and I love designing things."

"And you want to be an actress" Haley finished. "I want to know what you think about Brooke, I want to know what exactly goes on in that gorgeous head of yours"

"Well…usually you do. But sometimes I think about stuff like…growing up. You know when we have to be adults. That scares me."

"Why?"

"IN the real world I wont have all of my friends to catch me" Brooke said. Haley smiled sadly. Brooke noticed and quickly asked "What about you Tutor girl, what goes on in that pretty thing that's attached to your neck?"

"A lot of stuff I guess, music, you, what I want to be, my parents"

"Oh yeah…You never did tell me about that divorce" Brooke said. Haley looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said in a soft whisper.

"Why not?" Brooke asked as she edged closer to Haley.

"It was my fault." Haley said as silent tears fell from her face. Brooke hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure it wasn't" Brooke comforted but it didn't work.

"No it was my fault. My mom divorced my dad because of me. My family separated themselves from my dad because of me" Haley cried.

"What happened Hales?" Brooke asked, as she wiped away some of the tears that had rolled down the tutor's cheeks.

"My dad and I were really close and my family and I were really close. Then my dad started to get closer to me. More frequently he would walk in on me in the shower. I started to lock the door. Then he looked at me in a different way. He always found a reason to be touching me." Haley said more tears poured from her face. "Until one day he made an advance on me and I ran away to Taylor's place. I told her about what was happening, she went over there and she came back with a bloodied up face. She told my mom about everything. Mom immediately divorced dad and we came down here." The tears seemed to be drenching all the space in that little room. Brooke had even started to cry. _No one should take advantage of that type of trust. Especially not a father. Oh my god everything Haley's been through and she can still open up about love? I can't do that and my problems are much less then hers! I really am a drama queen. See even there I had to mention me! God what the hell is wrong with me? Oh there's that word, Me! Son of a bitch! _Brooke hugged Haley "Oh sweetie" She said. Haley shook her head and wiped away at the tears "No…I don't want to cry anymore…I want to get out of here" Haley said. Brooke nodded her head.

Haley laughed lightly at herself "I can't believe that I'm crying"

"Haley you have every right to cry. Your dad did something really bad Hales. But I'm so unbelievably proud of you" Brooke said. Haley looked Brooke in the eye.

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"You had enough strength to get out when someone acted inappropriately with you…I didn't" Brooke said. Haley stared.

"Are you saying your dad-?"

"No it wasn't my dad. It was my private Tutor when I was in 8th grade. My parents don't even know" Brooke was crying now. "I didn't think anything of it. I thought that it would be magic and that he loved me but he was in high school and I was in 8th grade. He was graduating that year." Brooke said. At some point they had reversed their positions because now Haley held Brooke in her arms and Brooke cried.

FLASHBACK- 

_Brooke walked into her room holding a bottle of water in her hand. She had just finished a jog and was so tired. Then Josh walked in. Her private Tutor, oh how she loved hanging out with him He always made her feel special like she wasn't just some kid that was failing. He smiled "Hey Brooke" He said._

"_Hey Josh" Brooke smiled back at him, her perfect teeth sparkled and her glossy lips were inviting. She always thought that if she didn't go for that jog or if she just got in the shower then it wouldn't have happened. He walked over to her._

"_I'm just gonna go shower really quick then we'll start the whole…studying process" Brooke said. He smiled sweetly but walked to her and kissed her lightly. She pushed away quickly "What the hell was that?" She asked._

"_Well I thought you would know" he laughed._

"_No…I know what…that was. Why did you kiss me?"_

"_I like you" He smiled as he kissed her again. She liked him to but not like this. She wanted to be his friend nothing else she didn't think of anyone that way, really._

"_Stop" She said. He led them to the bed and she fell onto her back._

"_Josh!" Brooke yelled as she tried to get up. He tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed her back down. "NO!" she tried to yell but his mouth on hers muffled it. Then she heard his pants unzip…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Haley was holding Brooke tightly "Wow we have some issues" She joked. Brooke smiled sadly. "Haley, I have never told anyone that before" Brooke said. Haley started to gently run her hands along Brooke's arm.

"I just love you so much" Brooke said. Haley smiled. "I love you to" She said as she softly kissed the other girl. Then they heard movement outside.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know what time is it?" Haley asked.

"3:22" Brooke said. Haley shook her head. "What do we do?" She asked. Brooke shrugged "It can't be good if it is at 3:22 in the morning right?" Brooke said.

"Do we yell?"

"What if it's a criminal"

"Coming to steal what exactly? Our high tech computers?" Haley asked, sarcasm dripped from her voice like rain from the fall leaves. Then they heard the door open. It was Lukas.

"Haley!" He said as he rushed in for a hug. Luckily both girls were dressed so he didn't walk in on a love scene. "Luke?" Haley asked. He hugged tighter.

"I…might need…oxygen soon!" Haley whimpered. He let her go.

"Oh sorry. Hales everyone was worried about you and Brooke. They said that no one saw you guys after you left detention." Luke said "We saw Brooke's car but then we looked through this place and you weren't here"

"So you waited until 3:30 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and I remember that you would probably never get yourself into trouble and if you were hurt you would at least run like hell until you dropped dead. So I came back." He smiled. She hugged him "That was sweet Lukas but can we go home?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled at them then she realized she would be going home alone.

"Hey Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Hales?"

"You want to stay at my place tonight? Mom won't be home until tomorrow night." Haley said a devilish grin presented itself on her face. Brooke jumped up quickly "What the hell are we standing here for!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and Haley's and ran out of the closet. (A/N: I am having WAY too much fun with that closet pun… right moving on) Haley laughed. Luke stared at her puzzled "What-?"

"I'll tell you later…But at least I have my Brookie back"

"I'm glad Hales, you two weren't the same with out the other."

"She completes me!" Haley joked.

"Exactly" He laughed as they walked out of the small cramped dusty room.

Brooke climbed into bed next to Haley. "Haley…" She said but nothing else came out.

"What is it Brooke?" Haley asked as she cuddled into the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh babe I'm sorry, I hurt you so much more"

"No you didn't but for the record I hate Peyton"

"Same here" Haley said thinking that the discussion was over she slowly started to nod off. "I love you Haley" Brooke said as she pulled Haley a little closer.

"I love you too Brooke" Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke softly on the mouth before she fell asleep.

Haley woke up to an already up Brooke. Brooke looked as if she got absolutely NO sleep last night. "You're up?" Brooke smiled. Haley nodded, for someone who looked tired she sure was chipper this morning.

"I didn't sleep at all last night" Brooke stated as if she was reading Haley's mind.

"Why not?"

"I had to tell you something"

"You should have woken me." Haley suggested. Brooke shook her head.

"No you had to be really awake for this" Brooke smiled. Haley's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it Babe?"

"I love you" Brooke smiled

"Sweetie you already said that and it's really nice but I understand"

"No I LOVE you. Haley" Brooke said as she slowly got up and pulled Haley up with her. Then Brooke got down on one knee.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley choked out.

"Haley James…will you marry me?"

OH! You hate me! HA I love it! Okay so…You are all thinking, Awe this chick is gone crazy this is way too fast. But you will have to see the next chapter for her answer! Oh cliffhanger…So first off I just want to say that the poem in this story is written by me. Yea it was little crappy and you guys are probably like "Holy shit stop putting poems in your stories!" But I can't help it. They are romantic and beautiful plus it opened up a hell of a lot of things I could do I just chose this route. Damn I didn't mention Mouth did I? Shit! Okay must make mental note to put him in next chapter. Peyton might find someone too…Oh yeas. By the way all of the Americans reading this story…I'm pretty sure that over there you can't get married when in a same sex couple but here in Canada you can. Oh yeah you can. That's one thing that we have over you! Sweet. Okay give me some feed back a suggestion to her answer maybe? I still have no clue what she's gonna say. Even I am anxious. Alright my friendly readers. Review please. Thanks. This chapter is dedicated to the oblivious object of my affection. (The poem too) Remember REVIEW!

**XxPeacexxlovexX**

**-Jessica **


	12. YES NO, WHAT IS IT?

A/N: Thanks for those reviews loved em all…Oh the proposal…I'm sure no one saw it coming. Hell I didn't see it coming and I wrote the damn thing. Okay here we go. Thanks to all, Now onto the wonderfulness that is a Baley fanfic.

"_Haley James…Will you marry me?"_

These words rang through Haley's ears. She loved Brooke she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the girl but they were teenagers. They couldn't get married. She was silent. Then she realized she had to answer Brooke.

"Brooke You can't-."

"Be serious, I am though! I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"We've been only been dating for like 2 months!" Haley yelled. Brooke stood "But Hales I love you" Brooke said a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh babe I love you too! I mean I want to marry you-."

"You do?!"

"Yes I do but this is crazy Brooke we aren't even old enough to legally drink!"

"It doesn't matter Hales when you know you know!"

"We haven't even lived together!" Haley said. Brooke smiled "Okay then. Haley move in with me!"

"What?"

"Yeah it'll be like a baby step to marriage and that's what my ultimate goal is…to marry you. But I will wait as long as you need. Because I love you." Brooke smiled.

"Wait what?" Haley asked a new type of confusion shot through her.

"Move in with me" Brooke stated. Haley was oddly across the room now and Brooke didn't like it. She wanted Haley close to her.

"You want to move in together?" Haley asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Brooke nodded her head. Haley smiled "We are gonna live together?" Brooke nodded again. "Are you sure?" Haley asked before she got too close to Brooke.

"Just kiss me Haley" Brooke said as she pushed their lips together. Haley let out a soft moan. "Brooke" she said as she pulled away slightly.

"What about our parents?"

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours" Brooke suggested. "But I don't think my mom will be too happy about this" Haley confessed.

"Why?"

"Well she's kind of homophobic." Haley said. Brooke took a step back. "Wait you didn't tell her?" Brooke asked.

"You did!" Haley yelled. Brooke nodded her head. "You know Hales you'll have to tell her eventually." Brooke said.

"You know I don't like it when you're right" Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke softly. Brooke nodded her head. Haley was about to find her mother when she felt Brooke pulling her back. "Broo-." Haley started but was cut off by Brooke's lips on hers. She smiled against the kiss "What are you doing?"

"You don't have to go right now" Brooke waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Haley smiled and lifted Brooke's shirt.

Peyton sat in her bedroom drawing. She wanted Haley but she wanted her to be happy. The only way for her Haley to be happy was if her Haley wasn't her Haley and was Brooke's Haley. So she just drew in her sketchbook. Her picture was of Haley and Brooke with herself in the background watching them share a kiss. She looked at it then put the picture down. She stared at a photo taken a month ago. Haley was in it, Brooke, Lukas, Nathan and herself. She smiled then let out a defeated sigh. _Why can't you figure out what you want Peyton? _She asked herself. _I have to figure out what I want. I want to know what I want! Damn it! _Almost like a light switch, she got an idea. She ran from her house and finally got to Haley's. She knocked on the door and Brooke answered. Brooke stared at Peyton then she tried to shut the door. Peyton stopped it with her foot and forced her way in. Brooke stumbled back, Haley yelled from the kitchen "Who is it babe-?" She walked out and saw Peyton. She froze.

"Get out" Haley said as she pointed to the door. Peyton just shook her head.

"Hales-."

"Don't call me Hales Peyton. You and I are not friends"

"I want to change that"

"I'd prefer it if you stayed away from my girlfriend" Brooke said. Peyton shook her head

"I don't want to do this whole thing. You me and her" Peyton said pointing from Haley to Brooke. "So what do we do about it?" Haley asked. Peyton let out a breath of relief that she had no idea she was holding. "I'm moving to New York" Peyton said simply.

"What! NO! Nope! No you aren't!" Brooke said as she hugged Peyton. Peyton smiled glad that Brooke was starting to warm back up to her. "No hun. I'm going to move up there for a few months and when I figure out all of this" She waved her hands around them "I'll come back" She smiled. Haley shook her head "You don't have to do that" Haley said warmly, even though she secretly hoped Peyton would go she had to say the comforting words.

"No Haley I do…I have to go. I'm going up there for a few months it'll be okay" Peyton smiled. "Why do you have to leave?" Brooke asked earning looks from both Peyton and Haley. "I mean, Why can't you figure yourself out here and do all that deep depressing shit?" Brooke asked as she finally released Peyton from her death grip. Peyton shrugged "It's just something I think I should do…I'll be back really soon I swear!" Peyton smiled.

"Where are you going to live?" Haley asked.

"I haven't exactly planned it out" Peyton said. Haley passed her a small piece of paper "My sister is looking for a roommate. You should call her and ask her if it's still open" Haley suggested. For the brief second Peyton's hand touched hers she felt sorry for the blonde. "Thank you" Peyton said, as she looked Haley in the eye. Haley smiled sweetly, Brooke was completely oblivious to the moment in front of her.

"Peyton if you are umm…going away for a while…what about cheer?" Brooke asked. Peyton shrugged "You're captain…hold try-outs" Peyton suggested as she started back out of the house. "Wait Peyton!" Haley yelled as Peyton walked away. Brooke watched them a little fire burning inside of her that her girlfriend stopped Peyton again!

Peyton turned around and stared at Haley. Haley walked to her "Listen Peyton…Thank you for doing this"

"Haley thanks for making me want to be with you so I could have enough courage to do this." Peyton smiled. Haley smiled back.

"Hales" Haley corrected. Peyton looked at her surprised "See you later Hales" Peyton said as she walked away. Haley waved and walked back to the house. Brooke stared at her "What was that about?" She asked jokingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke tenderly on the mouth. Brooke started to close the door but Haley stopped her. Brooke broke the kiss and stared at her girlfriend. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm meeting mouth for coffee" Haley said apologetically. Broke pouted.

"Why?" She asked her bottom lip still sticking out.

"He needs my help" Haley laughed.

"With what?"

"HE has a date!" Haley laughed.

"With who?"

"He wouldn't say"

"He's gonna get _YOU_ to help him? _YOU_? Ha!" Brooke laughed.

"You're just mad he didn't ask you" Haley smiled as she grabbed her purse and made her way out of the house. Brooke smiled after her. She grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey" She said into it. "Nope" She added.

"I don't think she knows" Brooke said.

"Well if she does she's awesome at lying!" she laughed.

"No"

"Yeah…come over" Brooke smiled excitedly into the phone. She flipped it shut and walked back into the kitchen.

Haley sat down with coffee in her hand. She tilted it back and a dribble spilled on her. "Damn it" She said as she wiped at the forming stain. "Son of a-!" She started but Mouth cut her off "I guess Brooke is rubbing off on you?" He asked. She laughed as he took a seat. "So Mouth you never did say who this mystery woman is" Haley laughed. Mouth's expression turned serious.

"Oh God tell me it isn't Bevin" She looked at him. He turned a light pink.

"Oh MY GOD, it is! Wow she is really getting around isn't she?" Haley commented.

"It's not Bevin" Mouth said.

"So who is it?" Haley asked her interest reappeared.

"It'srachael" Mouth mumbled.

"Who?" Haley asked in confusion.

"It's Rachael" Mouth said loudly. The whole café stared at him. Haley was at a loss for words. "Rachael?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Rachael?" She said. Another nod. "Rachael!!!?" Haley yelled "Why are you going on a date with Rachael?"

"Why are you so shocked?" He shot at her.

"Well, Rachael is my best friend aside from Brooke and I have nothing bad to say about her except that she kind of doesn't stick with one boyfriend" Haley winced at the hurt look on Mouth's face. "I know Haley" He said sweetly "But I like her and it's weird she makes me feel like Brooke did only I can make her happy and comfort her instead of waiting for you to do it" He said. Haley looked down, they hadn't exactly talked about him being in love with Brooke, it was after all a very embarrassing subject.

"I'm happy for you Mouth" Haley said sincerely "But what do you need my help with?" She asked. Mouth sighed "I don't know! What's her favorite flower? What's her favorite type of food? What should I wear? Does she mind stripes? What do I do at the door if that moment comes and I'm supposed to kiss her? WHAT DO I DO!?" He yelled earning another group of weird looks from random bystanders. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Slow down Mouth. Okay she likes pink roses, Italian, I'll help you with your clothes soon, no, When the moment is right you'll kiss her." Haley answered impressively. Mouth smiled "Thanks but I wasn't taking notes so please help me!" He laughed. Haley let out a sigh.

"Mouth is this your first date?" She asked.

"Do play dates count?" He asked. She shook her head "Then no" He frowned.

"Okay…No problem! Okay umm…let's go to your closet!" Haley laughed as she stood up. He stood to "All right follow me." He raised a hand into the air. She smiled at his…Mouthness? That was the best word to describe it…his Mouthness. She followed him out of the café.

Peyton was in her car and was already on her way to New York. She felt like this is what she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed be off with just her car and a few bags in the backseat. All her life she felt like she needed to get away and now she was finally doing it. When she was 14 she realized that she had seen everything that she needed to see where she lived, then she had no opportunity to get away but now…now she had that opportunity and she would always love Haley for giving her that. Even if her crush passes and she falls in love with someone else, Haley will always be the person that forced her into freedom. She turned the music up and smiled at herself as she saw the 'You Are Now leaving' sign. Thoughts of Brooke ran through her head, then her mother, then Lukas, Nathan and finally Haley. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She always made such a mess out of everything but now she had a second chance and she would be damned if that chance weren't used to it's full potential.

Lukas lay on the river court as music blared through his ears. A basketball bounced just above his head and over him. He took the earphones out of his ears and stared at Nathan. "Hey man" He smiled.

"Hey. Whatchya doin?" Nathan asked.

"Thinking"

"About what? What could you possibly be thinking about in that blonde head of yours?"

"Just about Peyton and Mouth"

"Why?"

"Peyton is leaving and Mouth has his first date tonight"

"His first date? Wasn't he supposed to do that when he was like 13?"

"Yeah no one gave him the memo" Luke joked. Nathan laughed as he ran across the court and picked up the ball. "So…Wanna play some ball or are you just gonna sit there and Brood?" Nathan asked.

"Hmm…that's a tuffy. Here" Luke smiled as the ball sailed from Nathan's hands to his own. "Good choice" Nathan commented.

"I thought so" Luke said proudly as he shot the ball. He stopped as the ball bounced from the rim and back to his hands.

"Nathan?"

"What is man?" Nathan asked as he motioned for Luke to pass the ball, but he didn't.

"Do you ever wonder what this is all about?" Luke asked.

"What, Basketball?" Nathan asked.

"Basketball, school, life!" Lukas said. Nathan stood seriously for a minute. "How do you mean?"

"Well we're born, we grow into teenagers and experience a ton of drama we go off and get our lives all set up. We have a few kids, keep the family tree going and then we die. What is it all for?" Lukas asked. Nathan had no idea what to say to this. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed it quickly. Lukas laughed "Don't worry Nate, I'm not suicidal. I just can't help but wonder why life happens" He explained. Nathan stared at him. His brother was so deep and passionate about these kinds of things, and he had no idea what to say.

"Well we do this because…umm…uh…Because we do." Nathan said. Lukas raised an eyebrow as he threw him the ball. "Explanation is in order" He laughed.

"Well if we don't then the world ends"

"But why do we try and make something of our lives?"

"Because Lukas, You only live once and if you don't spend it making yourself and others happy then you don't live at all" Nathan said "Does that make sense?" He asked. Luke nodded as Nate went up for a lay-up. "Yeah little brother…it makes a lot of sense"

"Great, now if we're done with your depressing, family filled, brother moment how about I kick your ass at this game?" Nate joked. "Like hell" Lukas laughed as he stole the ball from Nathan

Brooke sat in Haley's room. The door opened and Brooke smiled.

"Hey!" She said as she hugged Rachael. Rachael smiled "Hey" she said as she sat down on Haley's bed. "So Haley and I are moving in together" Brooke smiled brightly. Rachael was taken back for a minute "Really? Great…"

"Isn't it? I mean of course this means that our little party thing for her wont be held here but I think that we can make it work"

"When are you moving?"

"Soon…like next week…I was wondering if you'd come apartment hunting"

"In Tree Hill? Please there's like nothing"

"Oh come on!" Brooke whined "This town is not as bad as you want to pretend it is"

"It has like 1 mall!" Rachael laughed.

"But it's a damn good mall" Brooke said as she pulled Rachael up. "All right so you need to go apartment hunting? Then you want to get the 'Stuff' for 'the night'?" Rachael used air quotes for the code words Brooke made her use. Brooke nodded her head.

"Let's go, Because I have a date tonight" Rachael said as she motioned for the door. Brooke stood still for a second. _Mouth has a date tonight too? Hmm…what a coincidence. _She smiled as she followed Rachael she got to the front door. She gasped and Rachael stared at her like she was insane.

"You have a date with Mouth!?" Brooke yelled. Rachael laughed and shook her head.

"Do you like 'em Rach? Because if you don't you can give up right now because I'm not letting your skank ass hurt him!" Brooke balled her fist.

"I'm so NOT a skank, slut!" Rachael laughed. Brooke stared at her "I'm serious Rachael…don't hurt Mouth" Brooke warned.

"I won't Brooke…I think I actually like him. I mean I've never really felt like this before, he's sweet and I don't do sweet. He's really nice and…when I think about him the first thing that comes to my mind isn't sex" Rachael explained. Brooke placed a hand over her heart "Aw…My little Rachael has fallen for someone else!" Brooke laughed.

"Shut up…If anything you liked me"

"Oh Please!" Brooke said "You were all over me!" She laughed.

FLASHBACK 

_Rachael walked into the locker room, Brooke was just putting on her very tight shirt. Rachael smiled to herself. She walked past Brooke swaying her hips just a little more then usual. Brooke watched her move, her jaw nearly touching the ground, she mumbled something inaudible. Rachael smiled again to herself. "Hey Brooke" She said._

"_Hey Rach" Brooke choked as she stood up. "So, what are you doing?" Brooke asked._

"_Uh…going to practice" Rachael pointed to the door confused._

"_Oh right…I meant after" Brooke laughed nervously. "Nothing why?" Rachael asked. "I just was wondering if you…uh…wanted…to…get some food. We can talk new cheers" Brooke smiled awkwardly. Rachael couldn't help but notice just how cute Brooke was. Sure her body was hot and she was really beautiful but she rarely showed the world this innocent side of her, the one that was reserved for just her close friends. Rachael walked up to get a little closer. Her lips nearly touching Brooke's…She knew exactly what Broke wanted but was far too scared to ask for it, so she moved her lips past Brooke's and whispered in her ear. "Sure thing Brookie" She said then walked out of the locker room leaving behind a very stimulated Brooke. _

END FLASHBACK 

Rachael stared at Brooke and smiled sweetly, Brooke smiled back but hers was more devilish. "I so had you" Brooke laughed. "HA!" Rachael laughed again. The girls sat in Brooke's car listening to really terrible music that was on the top ten lists this week.

Mouth sat on his bed as Haley went through his closet. "Plaid, Plaid, Plaid! Do you have anything besides plaid in here?" Haley asked. He laughed and shook his head. She walked back to the closet. "What are these?" Haley asked as she pulled out a box from the back of the closet. "No!" He yelled and jumped up to stop her but she had already opened it up and was looking at the pile of magazines inside.

"UH! You're a PORN FREAK!" She roared. He closed the box over and pushed it into the closet. He had forgotten about the one Haley was holding. She stared at the inside "Is this the part where you tell me that you only read it for the articles?" Haley joked he rolled his eyes. "Please! It's not like you don't have porno"

"No I do I'm just not a freak about it"

"Yeah well this is nothing compared to Brooke's stash" Mouth laughed. Haley smiled "No see Brooke doesn't need them because she has me"

"UGH! Mental image!"

"And you're repulsed by that?" Haley raised her eyebrow. He frowned "No…I mean…It's not like you guys are gross…I mean I'm all for lesbians…but…uh…so how about those Mets?" He tried desperately to change the subject and Haley let him have that one. She looked back at the closet. "Okay you should just wear this" She smiled as she pulled out a pair of jeans and striped shirt. He smiled "Thank you so much Hales…So, What's new?"

"Well…Brooke and I are going to move in together." Haley smiled brightly. Mouth stared at her "What? Why? When? How?" He asked his mind was going a million miles a minute. "Well she asked me to marry her"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, we decided we would just move in for now"

"Haley do you really want to marry Brooke?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're teenagers, your girls, you've been dating for 2½ months. The list just goes on Haley." Mouth explained.

"Mouth I don't think this is really your business" Haley said. He threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't want you to get hurt Haley and marrying her will do just that" Mouth frowned. Haley took a step back "What the hell are you saying? You told us that you'd be there for us and supported us." Haley reminded him.

"Yeah when you were a gay couple in high school, not trying to run off and have a gay marriage!" Mouth said simply. She stared at him "Are you against gay marriage?" She asked. He shrugged "Marriage is supposed to be between a man and a woman…not two people of the same sex," He said. She shook her head "Mouth when you come to your senses…call me." She hissed and walked out of his house.

Haley walked to her house and Brooke was gone. Her mother was there though and she walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom" Haley smiled. Her mother frowned at her. "Haley we have to talk" Haley grew paler with each second that passed.

"About what?" Haley asked innocently. Her mother frowned again "I know about you and Brooke" She replied. Haley felt like she was about to throw up.

"And?" Haley asked as she looked her mother in the eyes. Her mother threw pamphlets down on the table. Haley looked at them.

"What's 'The Right Path'?" Haley asked. Her mother looked at her and turned away.

"It's a new school you'll be attending starting in 2 weeks."

"Excuse me? I think I should have a choice in this matter." Haley said as her mother walked away. "This girl has forced you into who knows what and I don't want you influenced anymore" Her mother said harshly.

"Mom no…I'm moving in with her"

"No you're not!" Haley's mother yelled.

"The hell I'm not! You can't force me to go and I wont!" Haley screeched. Haley's mom stared at her "After everything I've given up for you!"

"Oh and what's that, Hmm? A sick husband that tries to touch his kids!?" Haley yelled. Her mother stared her down "You will never see this girl again" she warned.

"You will never see me again" Haley threatened. "Haley, I said break up with this girl!" Her mother said her voice boomed now.

"NO! I love her mom!" Haley yelled loudly. Her mother raised her hand and slapped Haley hard across the face. Haley tasted the blood on her lip. Another slap, and another. Haley raised her hands "Stay away from me you Psycho!" Haley screamed as she ran from the house.

Brooke pulled into Haley's driveway alone. She had dropped Rachael off a while ago. She saw Haley running away from the house. Brooke got out of the car. "Haley?" She asked. Haley turned to her and ran over to the other side of the car. She sat down in the passenger seat and Brooke sat back down. "Haley you're bleeding" Brooke said as she reached over and wiped a spot of blood from Haley's lip. Haley winced but relaxed once she remembered who it was that was touching her.

"When are we moving in together?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head "I don't know"

"Make it soon…I'm not living with her anymore" Haley cried. "Haley what the hell happened?" Brooke asked. "She tried to make me leave you and go to a weird thing to get away from you! Then when I said no she hit me!" Haley cried as tears poured from her face. Brooke leaned forward and gave Haley a long hug.

"I'm sorry" Haley whispered. "For what babe?" Brooke asked as she pulled away to look into Haley's eyes. "I made your shirt all wet" Haley sobbed as she pointed to Brooke's shoulder. "It's all right sweetie, This is Peyton's shirt" Brooke smiled. Haley let out a laugh and smiled over at Brooke.

"How is it that when I'm at my lowest point, you always make it better?" Haley asked.

"It's a gift" Brooke shrugged as she kissed Haley's mouth. Haley laughed.

"Do you think we could go?" Haley asked. Brooke looked at Haley then back at the house "Umm…you don't want to straighten things out with her?" Brooke asked.

"No" Haley said Brooke looked her in the eyes "I'll come back when she's calmer?" Haley said but it sounded more like a question. Brooke nodded "That's my Tutor Girl" she said proudly. They pulled away quickly and drove off.

**A/N: Yes this chapter sucked and it took a long time to write but…I had basketball and hello, Halloween! Anyway review please. Next chapter they will move in together! YEAS! Not the marriage you guys wanted but they…well…That won't happen just yet. Um…Ohhh and what is it that Brooke is planning? Oooo! Raise your hand if you're excited! It will be awesome by the way. And I think I'll get Jake in here. I know Peyton left **

**But her life will get just a little juicier…Hmm…But how? Okay I'm totally babling…I guess I will write to you guys soon and the next chapter will be up SOON! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. What could go wrong?

A/N: ALOHA…Just thought I'd try it…I like it. Anyway thanks to all…Her goes nothing.

**DISCLAIMER: All Right now I'm sure by now we all know I don't own any characters or One Tree Hill, So can we drop it? I mean I would loove to own them but reality sucks and I do not. If I did Brooke and Haley would have gotten together long ago!**

**P.S. Okay…there will be a song in this chapter…Umm…I wanted to put one in so bad but I couldn't find one that fit…But I totally JUST found it! It's 'Bubbly, By: Colbie Caillat. Now I credited it but how about we just pretend for a while that Haley wrote it…Okay? Good…I'm glad we have an understanding…If you don't know the song I suggest that download it and listen to it…because I love it now…as of 3 minutes ago. **

Rachael walked into the apartment Brooke and Haley bought. She placed the box she was carrying on top of the one to her right. "Do you need anymore stuff Brooke?!" Rachael yelled as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. Brooke carried in a make-up case. "You know I think I'm good" She replied. Rachael stared at the little case Brooke held and the giant box she had just carried in. "You SKANK!" Rachael yelled as she attacked Brooke. "Haley! HELP!" Brooke screeched. Haley came running in and saw Rachael on top of Brooke tickling her. "Whoa! Am I interrupting?" Haley joked. Rachael's eyes grew wide and she jumped off of Brooke. "No…nothing going on here." Rachael laughed nervously.

"Relax I was just kidding." Haley laughed. Mouth stepped in holding a bid box marked: Haley's crap. Haley pointed to the far off wall and he set it down there.

Rachael kissed Mouth gently "Hello" he smiled against the kiss. Haley glared at Mouth for a second. Last week Mouth had called Haley and said that it was stupid for them to be fighting about it. Haley hadn't told Brooke about what Mouth said so, naturally, Brooke asked him to help them move in. Lukas came out of the bedroom "You know you only have one bed" Everyone stared at him. "No I just mean it's small there isn't much room for sleeping." He stated. "We don't intend to do much sleeping" Brooke commented earning a light slap on the shoulder by Haley. Brooke rubbed at her arm and smiled sweetly. Haley scrunched up her face and kissed Brooke lightly on the mouth. Brooke pulled Haley closer causing the kiss to deepen. Before Haley could stop them Brooke's tongue was in Haley's mouth. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

They looked over and saw a room staring at them. Rachael had been the one to clear her throat. "As much as I love watching you two make out, Mouth and I have to go."

"We do?" Mouth asked. Rachael nodded. As if a light had switched on in his head he jolted "Yeah! Uh…" He turned to the girls "We have to go" Lukas started to laugh followed by Haley as the couple left. Brooke ran to the door and screamed after them "Mouth use protection! You don't know where she's been!"

"FUCK YOU" Rachael, yelled back. Brooke smiled at herself as she closed the door. "Luke, What's up for the day?" Haley asked. Lukas smiled over at her "I'm going with Nate onadoubledate." He stated. Brooke smiled "All I heard was Nate and Date…I always knew there was something more between you two" She joked. His eyes bulged "UGH! Brooke! No I'm going on a double date with Nate and these girls that are like best friends."

"It sounds a little weird" Brooke stated truthfully. Haley nodded in agreement. Luke shrugged "He asked me to"

"He asked you out on a date, that's so cute!" Brooke teased. "Get your mind out of the gutter Davis"

"Yeah I think that's all the incest jokes I can handle" Haley laughed as she started to take boxes into the bedroom. Brooke laughed. Then Haley screamed. "AHHH!" She yelled. Brooke ran into the bedroom followed by Lukas.

"What is it?" Brooke asked. Haley opened up the box she was carrying and pulled out videos and magazines. "Brooke! You are such a Porn freak!" She yelled. Brooke let out a small screech and ripped the magazine form her girlfriend's hands.

"That is Private" She said through clenched teeth. Lukas was near pissing himself he was laughing so hard. He looked over into the box and pulled out a movie.

"I have this one" He laughs. Haley giggles and Brooke glares at the two in front of her. "I know you have porn Haley" Brooke laughed. Haley shook her head. Brooke frowned as she kicked the box into the closet. "Oh well we could change that" She smiled. Haley shook her head furiously. Luke stared "Nate is coming here okay?" He said trying desperately to change the subject.

Brooke looked at him then Haley "Why is he coming again?" she asked with a smile. Haley giggled "To take Lukas out on a date." They broke into fits of laughter. Lukas groaned "Ugh…would you let it go?" He asked. They shook their head simultaneously.

"Do you know how creepy it is when you do that?"

"Yeah" They said at the same time. Brooke smiled over at Haley as the doorbell rang. Brooke ran to the door as fast as she could. "Brooke! Wait!" Lukas cried as she opened the door. "Lukas you're date is here," Brooke yelled. Luke came tearing around the corner. "Date?" Nathan laughed. Lukas rolled his eyes "Don't get her started." He warned. Nathan raised his hands up defensively. "How do you like the place?" Haley asked as she walked out of the bedroom. He looked around "It's really pretty?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"This isn't a place where a man would live." He stated. Luke laughed "Oh you are so screwed now" he looked over at Brooke.

"No, No, I think it's a good thing that two girls live here then huh?" She said calmly. Haley walked to Brooke and wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl's stomach. "Very good" Haley said. Brooke smiled "Now do I get a cookie?" She asked excitedly.

"Or this" Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke softly. Lukas cleared his throat. Nathan glared "Luke WHAT THE HELL? WE COULD HAVE SEEN SO MUCH MORE!"

"Hello! Best friend and ex-girlfriend!" Lukas said as he made a scrunched up face. "Oh you love it and you know it" Haley laughed. Nathan raised his hand "If I love it do I get some?" he asked. Brooke laughed until she realized who was saying it.

"Don't go near her Nate" Brooke hissed. Nathan smiled sweetly "Why not? I had some Brooke now I want some Haley"

"Hey, not a food item…When did he have you?!" Haley asked as she watched Brooke squirm under the words. Lukas laughed as he pushed Nathan out the door. "Look at what you started" he said. "I know and you're making us miss the cat fight!" Nathan laughed. "Go" Lukas ordered and Nathan reluctantly did what he was told.

"Um…You want to explain that to me?" Haley asked. Brooke turned and watched Haley "Um…do I have to?" Brooke asked. "Yes" Haley, said flatly.

"Okay…Before I met you, I was a slut, it's no secret. You know it, I know it the whole school knows it. For a while I dated Nathan but it was nothing, just…sex" Brooke said sheepishly. Haley hadn't expected that they were so normal around each other. How could they have dated and been so calm together? _I guess that's just what Brooke does…She did that with Nate and Luke…What if she does that to me? No she loves me. I already know that. You don't propose to someone if you don't love them. _Haley started to laugh at herself. "What's so funny?" Brooke smiled.

"You _were_ a slut!" Haley laughed, the words registered in her mind "No! Brooke I didn't mean it to sound so mean. It's just you changed and I like the new you…I'm sure I would have liked the old you…I'm just happy that I know you but I mean…Umm…You aren't anymore…but you were sort of…I'm sorry…"

"Babe you're rambling." Brooke smiled understandingly. Haley blushed "I'm sorry Tigger"

"No problem Tutor Girl…I know what you mean. You were a shy little virgin girl when we met…now you're like my own little sex kitten." Brooke said devilishly. Haley slapped her lightly on the shoulder. Haley laughed again "You know you have to go to school tomorrow, if you miss anymore classes you probably won't pass." Haley joked. Brooke smiled "But I don't want to."

"You have to. What about picking a new cheerleader to take Peyton's place?"

"Ugh…I guess I have to do that don't I?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded. "Damn it" Brooke, said as she snapped her fingers. "Hey why don't you join the team?" Brooke asked. Haley laughed out loud until she noticed the confused expression on Brooke's face "You're serious?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded her head. Haley nodded her head and smiled "I'm not gonna do it." Brooke pouted. "No!" Haley said but Brooke's pout just grew more irresistibly cute. "I refuse" Haley said again. "NO!"

"I'm glad you joined the team Haley!" Bevin smiled as she passed Haley pompoms. They were in the gym with the basketball team and the other cheerleaders. Brooke had somehow made Haley join the team…even if on some level Haley like the concept of being looked at by everyone as that hot cheerleader, she would never like what comes with that, The constant rumors about who you've screwed. She even hated that people saw cheerleaders were dumb. _Maybe I can break the stereotype…not likely but I can try._ Haley sighed "Yeah I'm just so excited to be here" Haley replied sarcastically. Bevin hadn't noticed and just went on "Brooke always talks about you…Now we don't have to hear it" Bevin laughed. Haley smiled. Rachael walked up to Haley and Bevin "Hey Bevin…you want to come here for a second?" She asked. Bevin just nodded and followed Rachael. "What's up Rach?" Bevin asked.

"You know that new club down town? The one that just opened tonight? I know the owner and he let's in…uh…minors so get everyone to go and then after there's a party at Brooke's new apartment." Rachael explained. Bevin smiled "I'll tell everyone." She started to walk away but was stopped by Rachael's arm on hers.

"Don't tell Haley" Rachael said as she waved a finger in Bevin's face. Bevin nodded and left.

Haley smiled as she stood next to Brooke "Why did you make me come here?" Haley asked. Brooke laughed "Because you're a cheerleader now, silly"

"But I don't want to be a cheerleader" Haley whined

"But you are" Brooke mocked. Haley glared at her "Oh…I don't like you" she said. "That's not what you said last night" Brooke teased. "Brooke!" Haley screeched earning odd looks from the innocent passers by. Brooke raised her eyebrows at them. "Hales what are you doing tonight?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled "Brooke we live together…you know I'm not doing anything"

"Oh right I forgot"

"You forgot that we lived together?" Haley asked.

"No…I…um…uh" Brooke stopped when she saw the huge smirk on Haley's face.

"You're cute when you babble" Haley noted.

"You're mean"

"You love me" Haley replied simply.

"Yes I do" Brooke replied as she kissed Haley lightly on the lips. Haley's skin stilled burned under Brooke's touch, you'd think she'd gotten used to it but she hasn't. Brooke still made the air hotter, her skin tingle or burn, her lips warm and her heart melt. Brooke had all these amazing affects and yet she didn't try to use them against Haley. That made Brooke so special to Haley, she held all this power over people and not once had Haley really seen her use it to torment someone. Except for that one time a little bit back when they broke up, but that was totally understandable. "Hey if you two are done…How about we move on?" Rachael yelled from across the gym. Brooke turned to her and a very turned on basketball team at that. "How about you all stop watching us and deal with your own pathetic existences?" _Ah yes…Brooke Davis, She so…sweet. _Haley thought to herself as Brooke yelled at the curious teenagers. "How about you show some skin?" Tim yelled from the back of the group of jocks.

"How about I place my foot in your balls?" Brooke yelled. "Or lack there of" Haley muttered to herself. She didn't like the attention the gym was showing her.

"I know something else you can out near my balls!" He yelled and the gym burst out laughing. "Really?" Brooke asked as she slowly walked towards Tim. He was scared but he relaxed and smiled. Haley stood there with her jaw almost touching the floor.

"Broo-?" She started but couldn't finish. Brooke walked slowly to Tim. "So what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked seductively. He looked at her in shock.

"Uh…umm…" He said but couldn't finish. Brooke smiled as she neared closer. Lukas and Nathan were staring at the two, their mouths hung down.

In one swift motion Brooke raised her knee and got Tim directly in his…danger zone. He doubled over in pain, he lay on the floor cradling his privates. "Uh…" He grunted as small tears fell from his eyes. She smiled triumphantly. Brooke walked back to Haley "Are you ready?" She asked. Haley stared at Brooke then at Tim.

"Sure…It's no big deal it's just dancing" Haley smiled. Brooke laughed "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Ow" Haley limped into class "Ow" She sat down in a seat "Ow" she said finally as she settled. "Why did you let me do that?" She asked Brooke as Brooke sat in the seat next to her. "I thought it was 'Just dancing'?" Brooke teased.

"Yeah dancing from HELL!" Haley yelled. They sat outside and it was lunchtime. "Well you asked for it" Brooke said. Haley shook her head "No see that's the thing I didn't you forced me into it!" Haley said. Brooke placed some Mac'N'Cheese in front of her girlfriend. "Just start stuffing your face" Brooke said as she placed the little plastic fork in front of Haley. Haley nodded "Okay!" She immediately started eating the golden noodles. Brooke laughed as she watched. Lukas and Nathan walked up to the table and took the seats across from the girls. "Hey" Brooke said.

"Hey" Luke smiled as he covered his eyes, the sun was extremely bright today. Nathan just smiled and threw his head in the direction of Haley. "What's up with her"

"She's tired because cheerleading is just too hard for her" Brooke teased. Haley nodded as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"Haley What are you doing tonight?" Lukas asked. Brooke leaned back and started waving her hands around and shaking her head. Lukas stared. "What?" Haley asked as she turned around and Brooke started playing with her hair. Brooke shrugged as she looked back as if also wondering what Lukas was looking at. Haley turned back to Lukas "You were saying?" She smiled. He shook his head "No I wasn't" he insisted.

"But…" Haley decided to just let it go, knowing Luke he would probably tell her later anyway. Haley smiled over at Brooke who was now sitting like a normal person and not like she'd just been shipped fresh off the funny farm. Nathan stared at the two girl "You know Brooke you should give Haley a little kiss…She's wounded" he smiled devilishly. "I'm not going to kiss my girlfriend for your own sick perversions." Brooke stated. Lukas stared at Brooke "You know what perversions means?" he laughed. Brooke threw a French-fry at him. He caught it in his mouth. "Now that was cool" Brooke said as she nodded her head. Lukas nodded along as he chewed the fry. Brooke looked over at Haley sitting innocently eating her macaroni and cheese. For some reason Brooke found herself slightly turned on. She started eating her fries again. Haley bit down on the food and smiled "I love food" she stated.

"We can tell" Nathan teased. "Oh screw you Nathan Scott" Haley laughed.

"Oh…Please do" He smiled back at her. Brooke remained silent. Lukas punched him in the arm. "If she's like my sister that means she's like yours to"

"Nope…Haley is totally fair game"

"Except I'm not a game" Haley laughed.

"Yeah…no wonder you don't get laid anymore Nate" Lukas teased. "That's not true!" Nathan yelled. Brooke felt her hand slowly creeping towards Haley's leg. "Oh I think it is…" Haley started but stopped immediately as she felt Brooke's hand above her knee. She turned her head and looked at Brooke who innocently watched her food. Haley looked back at the guys who were staring at her like she had eight heads.

"What is it?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head she definitely didn't trust herself to form words. "N-n-n-nothing" Haley said. _Damn it._ She thought to herself. Lukas stared at her again but decided to move on. "Nate…Do you want to go play some ball for a while?" He asked. Nathan just nodded and walked away with Lukas by his side. Haley turned to Brooke "What the hell was that?" She asked.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You know damn well what" Haley said.

"Oh this?" Brooke asked as she slid her hand slowly up Haley's leg. She could see the plan pleasure on her face. "Brooke…we can't" She said but Brooke's hand inched ever so closer to Haley's less public part of her body. Brooke watched as Haley nearly begged for more but then the bell rang. Brooke moved her hand away. "I guess I'll see you later Hales" Brooke smiled as if nothing had happened. Haley sat there stunned. "What the hell just happened?" Haley muttered to herself as she stood up. She saw Brooke heading off to class. She shook her head and started off to class.

"Move your ass Haley!" Brooke yelled into the bathroom. Haley laughed "I've been in here 5 minutes you were in for almost an hour!" Haley yelled in defense. "Well either way we're gonna be late" Brooke yelled as she looked at her watch. Haley ran out of the bathroom loosely wrapped in a towel. "Where exactly will we be late to?" Haley asked. "Oh nice try" Brooke said as he narrowed her eyes "But you'll just have to wait." She smiled simply. Haley sighed and ran to the bedroom to start getting ready. Brooke smiled at herself as she walked toward Haley's drawer on her side of the bed. Brooke loved the sound of that, she had a side of the bed. She opened it as Haley stood in the big closet. "So what exactly do I wear?" She asked. Brooke smiled "Um…I actually already picked out the perfect outfit for you." Brooke said as she pointed to the outfit that was on the large dresser near the window. Haley nodded and walked to it. "This doesn't give me a single clue as to where we're going"

"Exactly"

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head. "Of course not" Haley laughed as she walked back into the bathroom. Brooke pulled out Haley's little book and slipped it into her purse. Haley walked back out of the bathroom and Brooke jumped. "Jesus you scared me" Brooke said. Haley narrowed her eyes "right" She said, "I'm ready…let's go" Brooke nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Haley walked after her and decided not to question any more.

The girls arrived to a club and Haley turned red. "Brooke please tell me we aren't going in there" Haley said. Brooke smiled "I would never lie to you" Brooke said "We're going in"

"No Brooke please…if we go back I'll let you do whatever you want in bed!" Haley begged. For a second Brooke hadn't said anything, she was really thinking about that one. She shook her head, this was much more important then sex. All though if this went right she was sure to get all the sex she wanted. They stepped out of the car and walked to the door. They walked through the door without even needing to pull out their ID. Haley watched as a smile spread across Brooke's face "What are you planning Brooke Davis?" Haley asked. "You'll see in about…" She looked up at the stage and saw Rachael staring at her "Now" Brooke finished to Haley. Haley followed her gaze and almost immediately knew what she meant. "Brooke no…you didn't!" Haley gasped. Brooke nodded "Yeah I did" her dimples grew deep. Haley stared at the stage.

"And Now…Our very own…Haley James" Rachael announced. The crowd cheered lightly. "I can't do it Brooke!" Haley said as the spotlight found her.

"Sure you can"

"I didn't bring a song," Haley said desperately trying to get out of this. Brooke pulled out Haley's songbook. "Damn you Brooke Davis." Haley whispered. Brooke just laughed "Go up Hales"

"I'll get stage fright"

"Are you afraid of me Haley?" Brooke asked. Haley stared at her like she was crazy "No of course not" Haley stated. "Then when you feel like you're about to be scared…think of me." Brooke said her eyes were deep and bigger then Haley had ever seen them. Haley nodded and grabbed her book from Brooke. She slowly made her way to the stage. _Brooke. Brooke. Brooke. Brooke. Brooke._ Haley thought as she reached the stage. She walked up and saw a guitar sitting there. She slowly made her way to it picked up the instrument.

Haley stood in front of the Microphone and smiled. "Hi" She said into it. "Um…I…this is for Tigger" Haley smiled as she looked through her book quickly. She saw the song she wanted to sing. She cleared her throat.

"Ackhem…" She said. She strummed the guitar once then the music started.

"I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feeling like a child now

'cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes

and I crinkle my nose

where ever it goes I always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time where ever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

under cover staying safe and warm

you give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose

where ever it goes I always know

that you make me smile

please stay for awhile now

just take your time wherever you go

but what am I gonna say

when you make me feel this way

I just…mmmm

It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose

where ever it goes I always know

that you make me smile

please stay for awhile now

just take your time

where ever you go

duh duh duh duh duhda

duh duh duh duh dum

bom bo da da da da da bom

mmm mmm

I've been a sleep for awhile now

you tuck me in just like a child now

cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul and I lose all control

When you kiss my nose the feeling shows

cause you make me smile

baby just take your time now

holding me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever you go I always know cause you make me smile even just for awhile…you make me smile" Haley sat for a second longer before the guitar finished too. Almost immediately the crowd started to applause. Haley searched the crowd but couldn't find Brooke. "Thank you" Haley said as the crowd continued. She put the guitar back where it was and walked off. Not once had the applause died down. She walked backstage and there was Brooke. "I told you that you could do it" Brooke said. Haley smiled and ran into her arms "I'm so glad you made me come Brooke. I love you so much. I can't believe you…Uh…I love you!" Haley said as she kissed Brooke's mouth repeatedly. Brooke smiled. _I am so getting laid. _She thought to herself. Haley smiled as if reading her thoughts. Brooke just kissed the girl a little hungrier this time. "You know I can't imagine my life without you?" Brooke said. Haley laughed "you're so cheesy"

"I just say what's on my mind it's not my fault if it comes out cheese like." Brooke stated. Haley smiled "I love you Tigger"

"I love you too Tutor Girl" Brooke said as she kissed Haley again.

Just as the girls were displaying their affection for one another Lukas stood behind them. "If you two are done…We could head to the party" He smiled. Haley stared at them "Party? What Party? We've been out of the house for like 20 minutes" She said.

"35 minutes" Lukas corrected. "How would you know?" Haley asked, "Am I the only one in town that has no idea what's going on?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and laced their fingers together. "I'll explain it to you later" Brooke said. Haley just nodded along "So there's gonna be a party?" She asked. Lukas nodded his head and Brooke shook hers.

"I'm still confused" Haley stated.

"Yes there will be a party whether or not Lukas is still invited I don't know" Brooke said as she glared at him. "Ah…I remember having some pretty great times with you at parties" Lukas reminded. He placed a hand over his heart "For you to not want me to come is so…painful." He said with mock hurt. Haley giggled and Brooke just continued her death glare "Let's not dwell on the mistakes we've made"

"Yeah and you and I made a lot of mistakes then huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah…some of which you cried"

"You said that was hot!"

"I lied"

"Did you lie when you screamed my name for 5 minutes straight?" Lukas asked with his eyebrow arched. "5 minutes?" Haley asked, Lukas looked impressed with himself "That's it? Man I usually get 10 minimum" Haley teased. "Okay this is getting gross" Brooke stated as they walked towards the door together. "I agree" Lukas said.

"Same here" Haley admitted. She looked at Lukas "Failure"

"Nerd" he quipped.

"Under achiever" Haley shot at him.

"Bottle brunette" He laughed.

"Dumb blonde" Haley stated

"Tutor Slut"

"Man Whore"

"Okay we're getting mean" Lukas said. Haley nodded "Let's be friends again" He smiled. She nodded again and hugged him. "Failure" She said quickly before running ahead of them to get to the car first.

"You are so dead!" He yelled as he chased her. Brooke smiled. This was perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Duh duh duhhhh! Whoa did that piss you off? I bet it did. Now you're thinking "Oh my god what the hell is she gonna do to them?!" I'll give you a hint…Actually no I won't. I will however tell you that next chapter will be all Peyton. I didn't get to show the kick ass side of P. Sawyer in this fiction. By the way I am so not an anti Peyton person. I love her just I had to make someone the bad guy and we always see her so understanding…She must have her off days too you know? Oh yeah…I beg you all readers…Start writing other stories because I like to read too and I've read almost all the Baley fics on here! We need something new…Something no one has ever written before…Don't look at me, I don't know what **_**it**_** is. I just know it has to be written even if I have to do it myself! Please write some other stories…and review this one. **

**XxPeacexxlovexX**

**-Jessica **


	14. How worlds can crumble

A/N: I know it took forever for me to write this but I was busy the past little while, see people started to find out that I'm gay and then my crush was totally there for me through the whole thing! She was supportive and amazing and now everyone knows including my mother (she can't really accept it though, I guess that's to be expected.) All I can say is that it is way to early in the school year for this shit. Lol. Well this is the chapter, totally long after what I put you through! I hope you like it…mostly Peyton in NY and some Baley in TH…okay here we go! (Insert cheering crowd here)

P.S. I swear my next chapter will be up within 2 days of this one and I will keep a steady pace again! Enjoy…remember to review! I promise if you review the next chapter will be up WAY faster…like I said at least 2 days apart but if you review I'll post it like ten times faster!

Peyton opened her eyes and saw a blonde staring back at her. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes a little wider. "Hi" She whispered just loud enough for the blonde across from her to hear it. "Hey" The blonde smiled. "What time is it Taylor?" Peyton asked. "Um…about uh…damn we really need to invest in a clock" Taylor smiled as she sat up. Peyton smiled over at her as she stood when she heard snickering coming from behind her. "What?" Peyton asked as she turned around. Taylor just laughed harder. Peyton walked to the full-length mirror hanging on the green wall and glanced into it. "Ugh! You're supposed to tell me when I have really bad morning hair!" Peyton reminded. "Sorry…I forgot?" Taylor asked if that was the right answer. Peyton smiled and grabbed for her clothes realizing she was almost naked. It had been a few weeks since she left Tree Hill and everything was great. She had one of her drawings displayed in a little art Gallery behind 'Ted's Deli and stuff'. She was a bartender a couple nights a week with Taylor after school. She started going to this school that was all girls, mostly because it was the only one that would take her and not charge her. The public schools round where she lived were oddly similar to the ones in the movies with spray paint everywhere and a bitch for a principal. Peyton had made a few close friends that occasionally she would hang out with. Then she had her lovely roommate Taylor. She was Peyton's best friend. They were closer then Peyton ever was with Brooke. Mostly because they really had no one else, Taylor couldn't go home to her family because of what had happened with her sister and she couldn't go to her mother because her mother really didn't care about them after she left her husband. Peyton had no one. No mother, her father was almost non-existent, her former best friend Brooke had barely shed a tear when she left and the person that Peyton had thought she loved really didn't give a rat's ass about where the curly blonde ended up. So really it was fate that the two blondes would become so close they shared everything and they loved each other.

_Even if I want her to love me in a different way_. Peyton thought. _Where the hell did that come from? Damn it! Don't you dare fall for another James! _Peyton scolded herself.

Taylor smiled over at her "What shall we do today?" Taylor asked as she pulled the blankets off of her. The apartment they lived in was small and the girls had decided the first week Peyton had moved in that they were in no need of two beds so they just got rid of one and put a computer and desk in the bedroom. "I have to go to that pesky place where they keep my education"

"Ah yes what exactly do they do there?" Taylor asked.

"Attempt to…_teach_ me something." A mock disgusted look found it's way onto Peyton's face. Taylor laugh "I have to go somewhere anyway" She stated. "Oh really? Where exactly would _you _go…I know I'm your only friend!" Peyton teased.

"That's not true! I have bob…and sally"

"Okay if the best fake friend names you can come up with are bob and sally there is something wrong" Peyton teased as she walked towards the small bathroom. "Nah…I'm going with Elizabeth and Matt, they're getting married and she wants me to be a bridesmaid" Taylor laughed. "Really? You wear an elegant dress? Yeah right!" Peyton joked. "Oh…ouch my pride" Taylor said in mock hurt her face suddenly turned into her I-have-an-awesome-idea-that-we're-so-going-to-regret-later-look. "How about you come with me!" Taylor yelled out. "Shopping? I told you I have school" Peyton reminded. "No I mean to the wedding I could get any guy out there to come but I want you to…nothing better then having your best friend grinding with you" Taylor said in a childish tone. Peyton rolled her eyes "I don't do weddings."

"Yes you do"

"Nope"

"Come for me!" Taylor cried. Peyton poked her head out of the bathroom door "Dirty!" She smiled. Taylor laughed as she realized what she said. "You know you're sick right?" Taylor commented. "You know you're a skank right?" Peyton teased. "Hey! We prefer to be called promiscuous American girls that happen to be very hot and dress like a sexier version of Lindsay Lohan." Taylor announced. "Alright well I'm getting in the shower before I'm late and we're getting mean now," Peyton said. Taylor nodded "Alright Emo Chick…I should warn you…" The door shut and Peyton stepped into the shower. Taylor heard a loud screech. "I used up the last of the hot water" Taylor finished.

**OTH…Loving her…**

"Brooke wake up" Haley muttered as she crawled over to the raven-haired beauty next to her. "Why?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes a little bit. "We have school," Haley said. Brooke smiled and pulled Haley closer "We should skip" Brooke smiled as Haley welcomed the hug. "Uh…you can but I can't I have to help that new girl around the school." Haley reminded. "Where is she from?" Brooke asked. "Canada" Haley answered. "Oh that is great! I love their snow boots!" Brooke smiled as she jumped out of the bed. "Their snow boots are our snow boots!" Haley laughed as her girlfriend scrambled around trying to get to the bathroom. "No they have really cute ones ours are all…manly"

"What determines a manly boot? I mean the fact that it's a boot makes it feminine." Haley started.

"Sweetie just let me have this one" Brooke pleaded. Haley raised her hands in defeat and smiled sweetly. "You know…we'd be so much faster if we…got in together" Brooke suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. Haley laughed "Way to be subtle Brooke"

"Well I try!" Brooke smiled. Haley stood quickly and walked to Brooke kissing her briefly and continuing into the bathroom. Brooke ran after her and closed the door and gently pushed Haley up against the bathroom wall eliciting soft giggles from the Tutor.

The girls walked out of the bathroom in big towels. Brooke smiled as Haley walked over to the dresser on her side of the room. "You know…I was thinking that we should totally go partying tonight!" Brooke smiled. "No" Haley laughed. Brooke put on her most adorable pout. "Why?" She asked as she stuck her bottom lip out further. "Because nothing good ever comes of us going to a party" Haley smiled. Brooke shrugged "Then let's go away."

"Why?"

"I'm bored"

"You're bored? After everything that you and I go though you're bored"

"I'm not bored with us silly…I'm bored with this life. I want to live! I want to go away! We should travel across Europe!" Brooke smiled. Haley shook her head "Babe it is way to early in the school year for us to be running off traveling Europe!" Haley explained. "Fine but something awesome better happen soon or I'll be doomed to boredom forever!" Brooke smiled. "Be careful Tigger" Haley smiled as she grabbed an outfit. Brooke stared at her obviously confused. "You might get what you wished for" Haley winked. Brooke smiled.

**OTH…Loving her…**

Peyton walked through the doors of her school and smiled to herself. This was great, she had a circle of friends and a best friend but something was missing. She couldn't quite place what exactly it was but she needed something. Something that she just wasn't getting out of a life here. In fact she couldn't feel happy when she was supposed to, like when she got an 'A' on her Biology test. The only times she felt happy was when she was with Taylor. Peyton made her way to her locker. A red head walked up behind Peyton and placed her hands over the blonde's eyes. "Guess who. I'll give you a hint…the hottest chick in all of St. Anne's." The red head smiled. "Um…Alison?" Peyton teased. The girl flipped Peyton around and slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Oh…Hey Ella" Peyton smiled. "Screw you! Allison is so not hot!" Ella laughed. Peyton smiled "I don't see why you two can't get along"

"Because she is a whore and a skank and she totally screwed me over when she took my boyfriend away from me"

"Aaron was never your boyfriend" Peyton said knowing the reaction she would get from saying this. "No…But he could have been!" Ella smiled. Peyton shook her head as they walked to class together.

**OTH…Loving Her…**

Brooke and Haley walked up to the big school doors with their hands intertwined. Lukas came out of nowhere along with Mouth. "Hey girls" Mouth smiled over at Haley who just returned with a glare. He immediately stopped walking and pulled Haley with him. Brooke stared at the two "What the hell?" Brooke asked as her voice got higher. "She and I have to talk!" Mouth announced as he pulled Haley away from the group. Haley ripped her arm away from Mouth. "What do you want?" Haley hissed as the others walked away from them shrugging. "Stop being a bitch" Mouth said. Haley was sure she knew mouth but he had never called a girl a bitch before nor had he ever put his hands on a woman. "Mouth what's your problem?" Haley asked sincerely. "You" He hissed and started walking away. Haley stared after him in confusion and decided that she would follow him instead of leave things unsaid like most people do in Tree Hill.

"You're the one who doesn't want me to marry Brooke! Mouth how am _I_ _you're_ problem?" She said the last of her sentence in almost a whisper.

"Ask Rachael!" He yelled at her and walked further away. This time she decided not to go after him and instead waited patiently as the students walked to class. She walked towards the only place on campus that had a tree that wasn't a little baby. She sat down and placed the curve of her back in the perfect cup of the tree. She smiled as she relaxed into the beautiful stone colored tree. It was starting to get very cold out, it was actually pretty late in the month and soon Christmas would be rolling around. _What should I get Brooke? Nothing dirty. Nothing dirty. Nothing dirty! I'll go to the mall and check out the stores. If all else fails I can just take a quick trip to New York and see Taylor. I'll get to catch up with Peyton too! This will be great!_

Haley grinned more then she really needed to at this point. She pulled out a small book that had dog-eared pages and little notes in the margin. She started to read the book from the very beginning. She knew she had class but she figured she'd just skip. She heard footsteps behind the tree and smiled to herself, it had to be Brooke coming up to scare her. She stood up quickly and turned around. "Hey Broo-." She laughed but it turned into a look of shock once she saw who was standing there.

**OTH…Loving her…**

"Where is she?" Brooke whispered to Lukas as they sat down in the back of class. He shrugged and smiled "It totally kills you to know she's with another guy right now" He said smugly. "_Another_ guy?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "If you haven't noticed which I'm sure you have because you stare at them everyday, I have boobs!" She said the last of her sentence a little loud and the teacher laughed a little. "That's very nice Mrs. Davis…but do you think we can start the lesson?" The teacher asked sarcastically. The class started laughing. "Sarcasm isn't funny" Brooke smiled at the teacher cockily. "It is from where I'm standing" The teacher laughed.

_**2-0 (for the student teacher)**_

"Then move over here!" Brooke whined as she pounded a fist onto her desk. The class smiled at her but soon put their attention back onto their books. "What's you're name _Mrs_.? …" Brooke started to ask just to line the poor defenseless teacher up for a burn. "Actually…my name is _Ms_. Kelly but how about you all call me Mary?" She smiled. "As in the virgin?" Someone from the back asked and she smiled. "Sure as in the virgin" Ms. Kelly smiled. Brooke had to admit this girl was very pretty. She looked to be only about 3 or 4 years older then Brooke. "What no Mr.?" Brooke asked before the class could move on. Mary smiled over at her "I don't think my girlfriend would like that." She finished to a stunned class. Sure Brooke and Haley were lesbians together but the teacher's at this school partially if not completely frown on it. "Sweet we have a lesbian for a teacher!" Tim yelled. He watched as Brooke and Ms. Kelly locked eyes. "You know Brooke's gay!" He shouted causing laughter to erupt through the room. "I think we need some proof of the teacher being gay!" some horny jock declared. Ms. Kelly laughed and ignored that last remark but she gave the boy who said it a glare that not only made him stop but he actually opened his text book, something that particular boy hadn't done since 8th grade. Brooke just stared at the teacher, it looked as if she had taken actual pleasure in answering Brooke's question.

**OTH…Loving her…**

"What are you doing here Dean? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Haley hissed at him as she backed away slowly he popped off of his left foot and stood inches away from her. "Yeah…great thing about our justice system, that little thing called good behavior" He smiled smugly. Her heart was racing and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck were raised. "don't be scared babe" he laughed "I'll never hurt you again…I promise." He smiled "I was an idiot before, to even think about hurting you. I love you hales…you're so beautiful and I'm sorry about what I did, I really am but…you made me so mad! You know? It's alright now because I'm back and all we have to do is get you to break up with that whore" Haley was about to interrupt him when he held his hand up to stop her. "We'll have to work on that. See, a few ground rules, you can't interrupt me, you can't be out until 12:00 then I want you home. You aren't allowed to talk to any other guys or Brooke and you have to marry me" He said the last part with such a huge grin his smile would have spread off of his face. "You're deranged" Haley whispered in his ear as she started to walk away. He laughed at her "You know you're never going to get rid of me!" He yelled. She ignored him knowing that it would enrage him. He ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. "I hate it when you do that!" He smiled as he yanked her backward. "HEY!" A loud voice bellowed out through the schoolyard. A tall girl with long blonde hair down to just below her shoulder, she had piercing green eyes. She was beautiful and it was easy to see that she knew it. Dean released his hand from Haley. "Can I help you?" He hissed at the intruding blonde. "Get your hands off of her" The blonde said as she made her way closer to the two. He laughed at her words as she stared into Haley's eyes. Haley stared back completely unable to move away from this girls gaze.

"I said take your hands off of her." The blonde hissed at him. He removed his arm from Haley's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Don't worry babe, this isn't the last you've seen of me" he smiled as he walked away. "Thank you" Haley whispered as she suddenly found her feet very interesting. "Anytime, So that your boyfriend?" The blonde asked Haley noticed that her voice got suddenly cheery. Haley shook her head and the blonde's grin grew. "Good"

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because…Now you're my damsel in distress" The blonde laughed. Haley smiled "Actually I have a girlfriend, Brooke…that's her name."

"And yours is?" The blonde asked.

"Haley"

"Nice to meet you Haley, My name is Amber" The blonde smiled as she extended her hand to Haley. "Nice to meet you to Amber." Haley laughed "So Did you just move here?" Haley asked. Amber nodded "Yeah…I'm supposed to have a tour guide…person…thing-y but I guess the chick didn't show." Amber shrugged. "I think that chick is me" Haley laughed as she raised her hand a little. The girls face lit up immediately "Great! You can start by showing me where the hell the bathroom is, I have to-."

"OVER SHARING!" Haley yelled as her eyes got wide. "Re-apply my make-up" Amber finished giggling. Haley smiled over at the girl "Oh well, this way M'Lady" Haley laughed as she pointed in the direction of the bathrooms. "M'Lady? Hm…I like that one, it's so innocent it's almost kinky" The blonde said as they started walking towards the direction Haley had been pointing. Haley started blushing furiously. She turned a bright crimson and this new shade just wouldn't go away. She felt the red hotness on her cheek but could do nothing so she waited for it to pass. It didn't quickly but Amber said nothing.

**OTH…loving her…**

Peyton sat in her English class. This school welcomed gays amongst them so a few girlfriends held hands in class and gave each other almost completely unseen touches. Peyton liked this school a lot but there was a certain fullness that just wasn't here and that fullness was in Tree Hill. Not because of Haley but because…except for Peyton's close friends she had no one here. Back in Tree Hill, she knew everyone and could hang out with everyone. She wished she could have that back, she wished she could have her life again, she wished that Haley had never come to Tree Hill. All of this was Haley's fault. It amazed her how she could completely hate one sister and be in love with another. Peyton had just realized that she did in fact hate Haley. Haley was the reason she had no Brooke, the reason she didn't live where she was born, Haley was the reason for all of this. Peyton raised her hand careful not to let her sleeve fall down. "Ms. Sawyer?" The teacher asked.

"I'd like to use the washroom please" Peyton smiled the teacher let her go and she ran to the bathroom down the hall. She sat on the wall and slowly slid down. Tears silently fell from her eyes and she reached into her pocket. She slowly pulled out a sharp object that had recently been used. It was metal. She looked around her and walked towards the door. She closed it tightly and locked it. She walked back to the sink and slowly slid her sleeve up unveiling several cuts that were still bright red as if they were recent and one long white mark that looked old and slid all the way up her arm. She brought the cold hard metal to her skin and pressed lightly. It stung but Peyton had gotten used to it. No one knew she had done this before. Not Brooke or her dad. No one, she had beaten the problem alone and she had started it up again alone. It was how she could feel. She couldn't feel anything but the pain and that made her forget about the other things in her life that weren't exactly going as planned. The red gushed silently from her arm and she grabbed paper towel. She pressed it to the new cut until the bleeding stopped. Once it did she wiped off the metal and slipped it back into her pocket. She put a happy face on and unlocked the bathroom door. She walked back to the classroom as if nothing had happened. Peyton walked to her desk noticing that the entire class had started the lesson again, when someone yelled "EW!" everyone looked towards the person that had made the awful shrieking sound. Now their arm was extended out and pointing to the floor. The razor blade had fallen from Peyton's pocket and now lay on the floor with a droplet of blood around it. "Gross!" The girl pointing at the scene exclaimed. The teacher looked down at the blade and back at Peyton, she didn't meet his eyes but instead stared blankly at the razor blade. Then the bell went and everyone filed out as if this were an ordinary day and they didn't just see a used object for self inflicting wounds. "Mrs. Sawyer, Can I see you for a moment?" He asked. Peyton sighed "This should be fun" she muttered as she walked towards his desk.

**OTH…Loving her…**

"Excuse me?" Brooke hissed at the preppy blonde that was currently hitting on Haley. The girls were at the café for lunch. "Sure." Amber smiled as she continued to shamelessly flirt with Haley, who Brooke noticed hadn't really taken interest…not that she should just it felt nice for Haley not to like anyone but Brooke. But, Haley was still pretty much ignoring Brooke she just was also ignoring her new friend. Brooke glared at amber for a second then wrapped her arm protectively over Haley. Amber quickly noticed and slightly backed off. Haley was still in her own little world until Brooke shattered her silence by kissing her lightly on the lips. Haley smiled into the kiss. Amber suddenly felt like she was the third wheel. "So…Haley who was-." Amber started but stopped when she saw Haley waving her hands around in the air signaling her to stop. Brooke stared at her girlfriend curiously "What is it?" She asked. Haley sighed "nothing"

"You don't do the wave thing for nothing…what aren't you telling me?" Brooke asked

"Nothing."

"Tutor Girl?"

"Tigger" Haley mocked.

"Haley" Brooke said.

"Amber!" Amber said, feeling left out. Both girls glared at her for a second then return their attention to each other. Haley smiled "If I tell you don't get mad at me" Haley said. Brooke didn't like the sound of that but nodded anyway. She knew it something to do with that blonde flirt sitting across from them. "Well…I thought it was you but it wasn't and then he came up and he was being really mean and he started to grab me when Amber came along and saved me from him." Haley babbled quickly. Brooke giggled uncontrollably. "Sweetie I'm gonna need a noun." Brooke laughed. "Dean" Haley whispered slowly as she shut her eyes. She opened them to a very stunned Brooke. "I think I'm gonna just head out" Amber laughed she pointed to the door and smiled "See ya later Hales." She winked in Haley's direction. "Bye Brooke." She said almost coldly as she walked out of the café.

Brooke stared after her "Alright first off…we talk about Dean then I talk about that blonde bitch flirting with you!" Brooke yelled. Haley giggled at the way Brooke's mouth moved when she was mad. It curved slightly but remained strong. "Don't laugh Haley this is serious! Did he hurt you? He's going to kill you Haley! We have to call the police." Brooke said. Haley shook her head "No, if we do then he'll go away-."

"That's what we want!"

"NO! We want him to stay so that we can put him in jail! Brooke please, just trust me." Haley said. Brooke nodded and locked her hands with Haley's "Why didn't you want to tell me?" Brooke asked. "I was afraid you'd get mad…I'm so glad I was wrong." Haley smiled with sarcasm dripping from the second part of her sentence. "Sarcasm is not funny." Brooke hissed. Haley raised her hands in defense "Alright whatever you say." Haley laughed. Brooke gave a sly smile "I like the sound of that." She said. Haley laughed at herself for lining herself up like that.

Soon the food they had ordered came but Amber wasn't there to eat hers so Brooke took the liberty of eating her food for her. She smiled as she sipped on the extra hot coffee. Lukas walked towards them and sat down. "Hi ladies." He smiled.

"Hi" Brooke said Haley waved her hand then ate away at her food. He noticed this and decided it best to just carry on a conversation with Brooke. "So…Brooke what's up?" He asked. She smiled "Nothing really…food is good." She commented "What are you doing later?" Lukas asked. This caught Haley's attention. "I was just going to go back home with Tutor girl and hang out for a while." She smiled. Haley winced she forgot to tell Brooke that she had to help Amber catch up on a few things. "Actually babe…I have to…uh…help…Amber." Haley whispered. Brooke looked hurt but quickly recovered "Okay…Luke What did you have in mind?" Brooke asked. He raised his hands "Not me, Ms. Kelly she told me to tell you to go to her classroom after school…expect a long chat and she said that you _have_ to go." He smiled. She growled "Damn it!"

"Who's Ms. Kelly?" Haley asked.

"You would know if you didn't miss class today." Brooke hissed.

"Well I was a little busy" Haley said.

"With what?" Lukas asked he was obviously concerned now.

"Nothing." Brooke and Haley said simultaneously. He laughed "Fine, I don't care." They smiled "Good cause we aren't going to tell you." Brooke laughed. Haley smiled up at her girlfriend and thought to herself _Wow she is gorgeous. _Haley moved her hand under the table and placed it just above Brooke's knee. Brooke stopped in the middle of whatever sentence she was in. She glanced at Haley who was wearing a huge grin. She narrowed her eyes and continued to talk. Haley wanted to get Brooke so incredibly turned on that she wouldn't be able to take and they could skip their next class. So, Haley slowly slid her hand up Brooke's inner-thigh. Brooke involuntarily slammed her hand down roughly on the table earning a weird look from Lukas. Brooke smiled trying desperately to stay normal and not throw Haley down right there. The Queen herself could walk in right now and Brooke would still throw Haley down, _the Queen could probably use a good show anyway _Brooke thought. Lukas stared at the two girls but didn't quite catch on because he continued talking to Brooke. Haley stared intently at her food as she inched her hand closer to Brooke. She was so close. Brooke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth. "Sorry Luke, we really have to go." Brooke apologized he nodded but didn't quite understand.

The girls made their way into their apartment. Brooke was leading them to the bedroom but Haley stopped dead in her tracks. Brooke stared at her unsure of what was happening. Haley looked over on the table. A box sat on top of all the mail they had in the morning. Next to it was a card. Haley walked towards it and opened the box. Pictures. Pictures of Brooke walking and Haley next to her. Pictures of Haley alone and pictures of Brooke with red lines throughout her body and red circles around her head. Then at the bottom of the box was a picture from a while ago, A picture of Lukas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and Haley. It almost made Haley throw up. Dean had been watching her all this time. Dean knew all about Peyton and Brooke. All about everything that had happened since she had moved here. Worst of all he knew her before then and he knew her history. All her dirty little secrets that she's kept from Brooke and worst of all the secrets she thought she left in New York. She opened the card it read:

**I'll do ANYTHING.**


	15. Possibility

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be up really soon. This chapter will get a little scary for Brooke and Haley and dramatic for them and Peyton alike. In this chapter Peyton is forced to figure out exactly what she wants more then anything and may have to visit her past to do so. Where as Haley's past comes forward and may extinguish the fiery love Brooke has for her. Dean is back and determined more then anything to love Haley. He wants her more then anyone else possibly could. Other appearances by Lukas, Nathan and Mouth. What about the proposal? Will Haley's secrets force Brooke to re-think it? Let's find out shall we?

Peyton sat in the small room that the principal of her new school calls her office. Sitting next to her was the guidance councilor and across from her was the principal herself. They were all currently discussing the problem of Peyton and the razor blade during class. She realized now that she was an idiot for doing this to herself. At least during class, but it made her forget most of her problems and she liked that feeling. She liked it a lot. The principal directed her last question at Peyton. "I'm sorry?" Peyton asked.

"Would you be willing to see an on campus doctor Ms. Sawyer?" The principal asked. Peyton laughed a little until she realized that this chick was serious. "You're kidding right?" Peyton asked. The principal shook her head. Peyton laughed at herself. She was such an idiot for getting caught. _Come on Peyton, some part of you wanted to be caught. You wanted help but had no idea how to ask for it. __No I didn't. Damn it. I can pull myself out of this again. __No you can't Peyton. You can't. You aren't strong enough. Your world has fallen apart and you can't see it, your life is falling from your hands and you refuse to ask for help. _Peyton had no idea whose voice it was that was in her head. It wasn't her bitch subconscious, it wasn't anyone she could recognize. Then again for some reason Peyton wanted desperately to listen to the voice. She wanted to hear it constantly, it was like a part of her that could really speak. But whose voice was it? The principal said something else that Peyton didn't catch but instead nodded rather then ask. Really she just wanted to get the hell out of here. Eventually the principal let her go on the condition that every two days she goes to a session with an on campus physiologist. Peyton didn't think it was necessary. It wasn't like the shrink could force her to tell her thoughts or force her to know what she wanted. It didn't work like that, if it did Peyton would have done this a long time ago. _You could've done it long ago but chose not to. There are places you can go Peyton, trust me you can be helped. _The voice said. Peyton felt like she should put all of her trust into this voice she felt like she should cry when she hears it in her head. She felt like it was the truth and like she was supposed to listen to it.

Peyton walked out of the office with a small smile on her face. She walked away from the school and headed towards the apartment she shared with Taylor. Taylor was the one person that made Peyton feel like she shouldn't do this. Everyone else in this world made her feel like she should do it more often or make it permanent. There were only three people in the world that made her feel like she should be a better person, Brooke, Her mother, and Taylor. Brooke wasn't there anymore now that Haley came into the picture. Her mother was dead but Taylor was right here. Taylor was the person Peyton could go to. _Please Peyton! Please! Don't make these mistakes when you know how to stop them! _The voice rang through her ears. _Great now I'm going fucking crazy. _Peyton thought as she walked through the door of her apartment. "Hi." Taylor smiled as she hugged Peyton. "Hi?" Peyton asked. Taylor was acting weird. Oddly chipper. Happily…perfectly…annoyingly chipper. "So what's up?" Peyton asked. Taylor smiled "Well…first off I should tell you I'm moving out!" Taylor jumped up and down. Peyton's heart sunk. "Wh-What? Wh-Wh-Why?" Peyton asked. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend!" Taylor screamed loudly. "What!? I d-d-didn't know you were seeing anyone." Peyton stumbled over her words. Taylor smiled "I didn't want you to know…I didn't think you'd like me waving it in your face when I know you have a giant thing for my sister." Taylor whispered. Peyton frowned "You lied. You kept something this big from me!"

"You don't sound very happy for me." Taylor noted.

"You aren't the type to make that kind of commitment." Peyton mumbled.

"I am now." Taylor grinned. Peyton stared at the person she thought would never hurt her and yet here she was hurting her. Peyton walked back out the door slamming it extra hard.

Loving her…

Brooke held a sobbing Haley in her arms all day. Now they lay in bed together, arms wrapped around each other. Haley had her head on Brooke's shoulder as she opened her eyes. Her eyes found their way into the chocolate orbs placed perfectly on Brooke's face. "I'm sorry." Haley stated. Brooke shook her head "There's nothing to be sorry about." Brooke smiled sweetly. "I brought Dean into your life." Haley said sadly.

"You also came into my life…I'm pretty sure I can handle him if I get to have you." Brooke said with a huge grin. Haley kisses her gently on the mouth. Brooke deepened the kiss when she placed her hand on the back of Haley's neck and pulled her in. Brooke dipped her tongue into Haley's mouth, making sure not to _ask_ for permission. She wanted Haley to feel wanted; to feel loved, to feel something that they had not felt together in a while. Brooke eased Haley back down so that she was on top of her. Brooke laced their fingers together as she kissed Haley's neck. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Brooke jumped off of Haley and yelped as her body came in contact with the cold hard floor. "Brooke!" Haley screamed as she reached her hand out. Brooke jumped up. "I'm good." She smiled "But who the hell is that?" Brooke growled in the way only Brooke Davis can. Haley smiled as they walked towards the door. Haley opened it slowly, she was completely sure it would be Dean. Then Amber stepped into the apartment. "Hey!" She said happily. Brooke groaned as she walked back to the bedroom and slammed the door. "Sorry, she's not really a morning person." Haley smiled.

"That's great, except it's 5:12." Amber said as she looked at her watch. Haley grabbed the girls wrist and stared at the clock "How did I sleep through school?" Haley groaned. Amber shrugged. "Wait, How the hell do you know where I live?" Haley asked. Brooke walked back out of the bedroom. "I'd also like to know that!" She yelled as she walked into the bathroom. "Well…Lukas gave me a ride." Amber smiled.

"Remind me to kick his ass." Brooke said as she walked back out of the bathroom. Amber laughed it off but Haley just stared at Brooke. She was being really mean to Amber and she didn't even know the girl. "You realize Mary is gonna kill me right? I told her you'd be there and you weren't." Lukas said as he walked through the door. "Shit!" Brooke said. "She's probably still there though right? I mean teachers stay at school late and all that crap right?" Brooke asked. Lukas shrugged "Dunno…But you should probably go…it seems important." Lukas said. Brooke groaned as amber took a step closer to Haley. Brooke noticed but said nothing, Haley however seemed to stay completely oblivious. "I guess that means you can come and hang out with me!" amber smiled. Haley nodded her head. "Shit! Actually I can't really, I'm going to hang out with Rachael." Haley said "But if you like you can come with me." She suggested. Amber shook her head "Nah I think I'll chill with Luke for a while."

Lukas' face immediately lit up and Haley made a note to ask him about it later, which of course she probably wouldn't so because she was slowly loosing her mind when it came to remembering things.

Loving Her…

Peyton stared at her watch as she walked back to her school. It was time for her first session with the councilor and she really didn't want to go. Yesterday Taylor moved out and Peyton was living alone. Taylor had tried to talk to her but Peyton either ignore her or claimed that she had to go somewhere. Right now the only thing that was going good for Peyton was her artwork. A bigger one bought out the little Gallery that had one of her drawings in it and they kept Peyton's drawing with them. They even asked her if she'd be willing to have more done, for a price of course. Now Peyton had a month rent and was working whenever she wasn't at school, she wanted to stay ahead of her rent.

Walking and thinking takes up a long time because before Peyton could finish her thoughts about rent she was at school. She walked into the little office and giggled as she saw the long couch. "Problem Ms. Sawyer?" The councilor asked. "The couch is just so cliché." Peyton stated as she took a seat on it. "If you like you can sit behind the desk. I could really use a break to put my feet up." The young councilor joked. She was very pretty. She had red hair and reminded Peyton a lot of Rachael. Something about her personality that just seemed to fit with Peyton's memory of Rachael. _A Memory is all she and the rest of Tree Hill will be if you don't go back. __I'm never going back, Now shut up you…annoying…voice… thing-y! __Please, Peyton just go back…it's all you have to do. __Okay now you list-Why the hell am I talking to myself? __Peyton I'm not you or your subconscious. __Then who the hell are you? Why am I asking something non-existent who they are? What the hell is wrong with me? Damn it! __Don't swear sweetie. _

"Something wrong?" The psychiatrist asked.

"No…Um…you just remind me of someone." Peyton answered. The shrink smiled and mumbled a 'mrhmm' as she scribbled on her pad.

"What are you writing?" Peyton asked even though she knew it was pointless, this chick was probably writing something annoying about Peyton's behavior patterns since she walked in or something equally boring.

"Oh…It's a monster truck." The shrink replied as she showed Peyton the paper and smiled. Peyton stared at it and a small smile tugged at her lips. "What?" The shrink that Peyton had found out as Mrs. White asked. "That's a really crappy drawing." Peyton laughed. "And you like to draw right?" Mrs. White asked.

"Yeah of course I do." Peyton smiled as Mrs. White passed her some paper and a charcoal pencil. "So draw." She stated simply. Peyton grinned and started drawing, first quick strokes then small much shorter ones. The shrink watched her intently, this time she really was making notes about Peyton but the blonde just hadn't seemed to notice.

"So Peyton…"

Peyton looked up from the paper a little startled by the voice echoing through the room.

"Tell me the reason you hurt yourself." The shrink asked.

"Wow you really get straight to the point don't you?" Peyton smiled. Mrs. White's face remained stern she wasn't letting Peyton joke her way out of this.

"Alright, I don't know…I tried it once and it made me forget…I like forgetting you don't have to deal with the consequences."

"Consequences are a part of life."

"I obviously don't like dealing with life either." Peyton shot. Mrs. White raised her hands in defeat "I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah but your not. Right now all I want to do is go to the bathroom and-." She stopped mid sentence as she watched the shrink raise her sleeve. There were a few scars on her arm just like on Peyton's.

"I know why you do it Peyton. I want the reason." Mrs. White said as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Peyton sat stiffly for a minute but relaxed a little soon enough. "I fucked up back home." Peyton said. "With your friends?" The shrink asked.

"With a girl named Haley…See she just moved here and…"

Loving Her…

Rachael sat in silence at the back of class. She couldn't help but notice that Mouth was giving her short little glares lately. _You dumped him what did you expect?_ A tiny voice asked. She shook her head to get the thought away but only succeeded in earning an odd look from the nerdy announcer. Mary was writing on the chalkboard and Rachael couldn't help but stare a little at the beautiful from standing at the front of the class. She was ripped out of her Nirvana when the loud obnoxious bell rang through her ears. She grabbed her books and started to walk out of class but was stopped when she heard Mary's voice after her. "Rachael, listen I think we should talk about something." She said softly. Rachael walked back in and sat down in one of the desks in the back of the room. Rachael didn't want to talk and since she realized exactly whom she was falling for she hasn't spoken much to anyone, especially the object of her affection or her girlfriend for that matter. The door remained open for reasons completely unknown to Rachael.

"You don't talk?" It was supposed to sound like a statement but came out more question-like. Rachael just stared ahead watching the board with her arms crossed.

"Ah, Silent types. So why are you doing this? Being rookie-d by a sports team? Are you mad?"

Rachael turned her gaze to the teacher. She knew that she could break this one. So far, including this one, 3 of 5 new student teachers asked her why she was silent. All of which were broken and haven't asked her anything since. Rachael didn't expect for Mary to stare right back into her eyes. She felt like Mary was really seeing her for that second. Like she knew what was happening and like she understood. At that moment Rachael felt like everything would be okay. That she would get through this. All of this from a look shared between the teacher and her student. This was something Rachael had not yet experienced but she liked the feeling it gave her.

Rachael didn't know how long she was looking into the teacher's eyes but it seemed like forever. For all she knew it could have been minutes. Mary sat on the chair in front of the desk Rachael was sitting in. She suddenly broke the gaze and picked up the chair moving it back to it's original spot. "Are you going to tell me?" Mary asked as she walked back over and sat on the corner of the desk. Rachael stood up quickly and grabbed her books. She was ready to get the hell out of there. Right before she walked out the door she turned around almost knocking into Mary. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just turned back around and left the classroom.

"Poor troubled Rachael." Mary stated as she sat down to start grading her quizzes she's passed out today.

Rachael continued to walk towards the gym, she wanted to get to cheerleading practice quickly. As soon as she walked in she realized that Mouth was practicing with the basketball team. _When the hell did that happen?_ Rachael walked into the gym further bumping into Haley as she stared at the team. "See something you like?" Haley asked. Rachael blushed which she normally doesn't do. Haley stared at her confused "What the hell is up with you, Rach? You've been so…I dunno…uncharacteristic lately." Haley said. Rachael started to walk away but Haley held her back. "Rachael you can tell me." Haley assured.

"I can't tell _you._" Rachael said. Her voice came out hoarse and tired, Mostly because she hadn't used it too often lately and a little because she was feeling a tidal wave of emotion crashing through her body. "Why not?" Haley asked.

"Because you'll hate me and we won't be able to be friends anymore." Rachael responded as she started to walk away. Haley grabbed her arm again smiling. "I could never hate you Rach…You're my best friend." Haley said "Besides Brooke of course but she doesn't count cause she's also my girlfriend and I guess all couples think of their partner as their best friend so really it doesn't count." Haley rambled earning a light chuckle from Rachael. "Sorry…call me queen ramble-y." Haley said. Rachael smiled "I can't tell you because you're my best friend."

"What could it possibly be?" Haley asked.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"If I guess?"

"No."

"OH my God! You had sex with mouth didn't you!"

"NO!"

"You're bulimic?"

"GOD NO! I LOVE McDonalds!"

"You're moving!"

"No."

"You're-."

"I'm in love with Brooke!" Rachael blurted out way too loudly. The whole basketball team stared at her and Haley. That wasn't the worst part Brooke came out of the locker room just as she said the words and stopped dead in her tracks. Rachael stared at the girl horrified at what she may have heard. She was only confirmed of her suspicions that Haley would hate her when a flat palm made contact with her face.

"How could you do that!" Haley yelled, "You know what we've been through!"

"Hales, I never said I would act on it!" by now the whole basketball team and cheerleading squad were watching them. All but Brooke, She was probably off somewhere trying to think about what she heard.

"I don't fucking care Rachael! You know what's been going on! Why does everyone have to be so dead set against Brooke and me!" Haley yelled.

"No one is! I'm not against you! I can't help how I feel Haley! Besides I knew her long before you did!"

"Go to hell Rachael!" Haley yelled as she walked out of the gym. Rachael grabbed her bag and started to walk into the locker room. "Practice is cancelled get the hell out." Rachael told the girls. The basketball team thought it fit to leave to, none of them wanted to be there when Rachael was pissed off. They've been on the shit end of that stick too many times.

Just as the basketball team was leaving the gym Lukas and Nathan walked in. "What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked as he turned to Tim for an explanation. Tim just continued walking as he pointed over his shoulder at a teary-eyed red head. "Mouth what's up with her?" Lukas asked. Mouth shrugged "I don't really care." He stated. "Mouth!" Lukas said loudly "What the hell is up with you man?" Nathan asked. "ever since you and she broke up you've been all different."

"I know! I'm a new man guys! I love this guy that I am. I mean that guy scored a position on your basketball team even though he's short! That guy got three dates lined up this week! That guy got laid last night!" Mouth yelled. Nathan started to laugh "I think our mouth is all growed up" He said to Lukas. Lukas didn't find it quite as funny. This wasn't the mouth that he knew. It just wasn't, for that matter Mouth wasn't even hanging out with them all that much. He was off with a new crowd. People Lukas didn't know.

"I have, as I said before, a date. So if you'll excuse me." Mouth smiled as he moved to walk past the taller boys. Lukas grabbed his arm "Mouth-."

"Stop!" Mouth yelled as he pushed Lukas away into a wall. This was the first time Mouth had ever been able to really shove Lukas into a wall and have it hurt but he did.

"Bro!" Nathan yelled as he dashed over and helped Lukas up.

"I'm good." Lukas said as he got to his feet. "Mouth what the hell's your problem?" Lukas asked as he shoved Mouth backward. "Lukas just shut the fuck up okay? There are some things in this world that you don't know everything about and I'm one of them so get the hell away from me!" Mouth said as he walked away. Nathan and Lukas exchanged a look "Something's wrong with him." Nathan said. "I know…I just wish I knew what." Lukas said as the guys walked over to Rachael.

"What?" Rachael asked as she sat down. "Nothing…Just you seem so…uh…I dunno…not you." Nathan said sadly. "Sorry I'm not in the mood to be a bitch." Rachael joked. "Yeah but you're all gloomy and you are definitely not a gloomy person." Nathan said. Lukas stared at Nathan "The best word you could come up with is Gloomy?" He asked in disbelief. Nathan shrugged "My vocabulary isn't as big as yours."

"Obviously." Lukas teased earning a laugh from Rachael. "You know guys," Lukas started "I love Haley and Brooke with all my heart but their relationship is doing nothing but tear us apart." He stated. The other two just stared at him. He said exactly what everyone was thinking but was too scared to say. All their relationship _was_ doing was tear apart their friendships at the seams. They were selfish. Brooke and Haley forced Peyton away…they forced Rachael to be like this, and they now had themselves scared to death of a psycho. "But what can we do about it?" Nathan asked. Lukas started to open his mouth to say something but Rachael beat him to it.

"We break them up."

I realize this was really short and that I made you wait forever but at least it's up. Okay…I decided to screw around with it a little bit…Dean will be back next chapter unfortunately…and the "friends" of our favorite couple are now forced to plot against them. What exactly is the significance of Mary? What about Amber? They're there and I put them in for a reason…Can you guess why? I doubt it cause it's pretty fucked up…Alright review please…I like them…So REVIEW! This was mostly just filler.


	16. Tears falling from the sky

Haley cracked her knuckles nervously before she opened the mailbox

Haley cracked her knuckles nervously before she opened the mailbox. Today she was supposed to get a letter from the school board. They were going to run a new program, and they were supposed to tell Haley if she was accepted. Haley couldn't quite remember the name of it. All she really knew about it was that it would teach her some wonderful things. She would learn sign language, how to read brail, she'd learn three different languages by the time it was over and she knew she wanted to be a part of it. How often was someone given the opportunity to learn all of that without going to different schools? Not often, that's for sure.

She looked into the small box and rolled her eyes. Nathan has another dirty magazine ordered to her place. He was such a pig sometimes. Haley looked at the cover and could barely hold down the breakfast she just had with Brooke and Amber (much to the dismay of Brooke).

"_You know Brooke, I'm not after Hales here." Amber said whilst waving her fork with a piece of sausage on the end at Haley. Brooke nodded mumbling something no one heard. Then Amber did it, she completely destroyed any possible feelings of friendships Brooke could ever feel towards her. "And that fact that you're so suspicious of me really just shows how insecure you are about your relationship with her." Haley stayed silent as Brooke turned several shades of red. Amber smiled happily, knowing she could get under Brooke's skin was certainly a genuine prize in her eyes._

_"You know what Amber, I'll start acting like I give a damn about what you think when you get better taste in men." Brooke replied, and then almost as if on cue Lukas sat down next to Amber on the opposite side of the booth from Brooke and Haley. Haley couldn't control the giggle that erupted. Amber smiled brightly at Lukas as he stared at Haley wondering what was wrong with her. "Hey ladies," He said as the laughter faded. "what ya up to?" He asked smiling oddly towards Brooke, needless to say Haley didn't like it. He was looking at her like she was some kind of…steak dinner. But not in the 'Mm…You're so sexy I could eat you' kind of way and more in the 'Mm…You have no idea'. _

_Brooke, sensing Haley's discomfort, placed her perfectly manicured hand on the other girls knee. Haley felt a sudden jolt. It was like when they had first started out together, electricity ran through their bodies. Haley turned her head slowly to stare at Brooke. Their eyes connected comfortably. "Hey Brooke, you in?" Lukas asked. Brooke not sure of what she was about to agree to nodded "Sure" Haley held her gaze for a moment longer, Just enough to tell her how much she loved her without telling her. _

_"Great let's go." Amber smiled at Lukas. Brooke broke off from Haley and immediately was confused. "What?"_

"_You need to help me get my mom a birthday present."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because-."_

"_Lukas get's uncomfortable when he has to go into feminine stores for his mom." Haley cut in. Brooke rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Dammit Lukas." Haley climbed out of the booth. "Well, I have to go." Haley said, Brooke frowned sadly. "I'll see you at home?" Haley asked, Brooke nodded. _

Haley slid her key into the lock. She opened the door immediately dropping Nathan's dirty magazine into the trash can by the door. The sight of the apartment made Haley wonder if she was in the right place. All the pictures of the gang that had been residing on the walls around the apartment were thrown around the room. Newspapers were ripped apart and lying all over the floor. Sitting on the table Brooke usually left the mail on was the empty envelope that had once contained Haley's acceptance or rejection letter for the program. Brooke didn't open it that's for sure. She would have said something right?

There was a paper trail literally leading into the bedroom. Without thinking Haley walked towards the small room. She heard a voice speaking softly to themselves. As she turned the corner she grabbed a bat out of a nearby umbrella holder, something Lukas and Nathan had left over one day. She pressed the tip of the bat against the thick wooden door. Pushing it lightly open, the door making an eerie creaking sound, Haley felt a cold chill run down her spine. She poked her head in…nothing. She took a long step into the room, her grip tightening onto the bat. Still, there was nothing.

Haley opened the closet. Everything was in place. _Looks like whoever was here just made a mess._ Haley said, nothing seemed to be out of place, aside from the newspapers and mail spread out across the room just like in the living room. Haley then heard a small creaking of the bed, something she's heard many times when she sat down on it. She spun around to find her worst nightmare there. Dean.

Her voice caught in her throat and continued to stay there attempting to choke the life out of her. It was like one of those dreams where you couldn't scream because there was something so frightening, so scary, so completely petrifying that you couldn't get enough air to say the words. She breathed out heavily, trying to keep her calm. "Hey Haley!" He said excitedly. "Why don't you have a seat?" He asked. Stunned to utter uselessness Haley stood there, gaping at him. He sighed heavily and stood. Grabbing her wrist and shoulder with his two hands he pushed her to the bed, sitting her down against her will. A quick flick of his wrist and immediately Haley's fell open, dropping the bat to the ground.

"Good Girl." He smiled, giving her a look that told her to be still. He bent over and snatched up the bat. Dean then pulled a computer chair over towards her stopping it in front of her. He turned it around and sat on it comfortably. "How've yah been babe?" He asked…almost genuinely.

Haley didn't answer him. "Not in the mood to talk? Eh…"He shrugged "It's just as well I kind of feel like hearing my voice right now anyway." He stood up so quickly the chair spun around hitting the edge of the bed, nearly but not quite coming in contact with Haley's left knee. If she didn't know any better she'd think he did it on purpose to scare her. But of course Dean was never really smart enough to think of that.

He walked to the mirror with pictures of all her friends along the sides. "You built quite a life here." He commented. "You have a lot of friends. A lot of close friends." He smiled at her brightly. "That Brooke girl is pretty hot! I mean, I might consider a threesome if you're a good girl." He said as if he was being gracious. Haley heard a sound at the door. She knew by the click of the person's heels that it wasn't Brooke. Dean didn't seem to hear it though because he continued talking. "You wouldn't make it." He said as he saw her eyeing the door. "I'd kill you before you got to the door." He bounced the bat in his hand for emphasis. Dean heard the footsteps approaching the door, a little more cautiously then Haley had.

"RUN! Get out of here!" Haley screamed out of nowhere. Dean glared at her and swung the door open completely. Peyton came into their view, she attacked Dean with all her might. Trying desperately to hurt him in any way. But He was too quick, grabbing her hair and swinging the bat into her face he yelled out. "YEAH!" He screamed "WOO! Now THAT was great." Peyton was officially knocked out. It hadn't even occurred to Haley that the Blonde was back in town. All she could comprehend was an unconscious Peyton lying on her bedroom floor. Dean poked Haley in the side as he knelt down in front of her. "I like her," He nudged to Peyton "She's feisty!" He laughed. He sighed, suddenly all the humor he'd seen a moment ago out of his voice. "I'll kill her." Haley's eyes widened.

"Let me tell you a little story baby," He opened the top drawer of the desk sitting in the corner of the room. "After everything that happened, I decided to give up on you. I decided I'd leave you alone and let you live your life. But something happened Haley…Do you remember my grandmother?" He asked as he pulled out some duck tape. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, well, she's dying. She gave me a ring, and since I hadn't told her anything about you because I didn't want to break her heat I took it. Do you know what she told me Haley?" He asked, securing Peyton into the desk chair and taping her arms to the sides. "She told me to give you said ring, because she said she knew how much you meant to me. She wanted you to have this Sweetie." He pulled a small ring out and placed it on Haley's finger. "I felt pretty bad yah know…I didn't want to break her spirit."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, she's dead now Haley. Her dying wish was for us to be together. But I realized something Honey…I don't want us to be together. I want you to suffer a pain you'll never forget, I want you to watch as the heart and soul is ripped away from someone you loved. I want you understand what it's like to watch a loved one crumple and die. Because it's not like she told us she loved us and then just closed her eyes. No she looked at me, muttered something I didn't hear and then she just..._never_ closed her eyes." Tears formed and as they began to fall he didn't hesitate to continue. "Grandma left me an estate…But I couldn't afford to keep it. So I met this guy. He showed me how to make money quick. All I had to do was off a few people." Haley felt the bile rise in her throat. It was warm against the walls of her esophagus. He squeezed her cheeks "Don't worry about me! I feel so much better! You see the law no longer applies to me and that feels…it feels fucking fantastic! I have immunity, the mob has a way of making that happen." He laughed at the absolutely stunned expression on her face. Her eyes wide, her mouth dry, she couldn't even register that the phone was ringing.

"Answer it. It's your precious girlfriend. Tell her not to come over here. If she comes here, I promise you when she leaves this apartment it will be in a long black bag." The grin that formed on his face was enough to make puppy haters envy him for his malice. "H-Hello?" Haley said hesitantly into the telephone. Her eye widened as it registered that it was Brooke's voice on the other end.

"_Hey baby, I ended up picking out the best gift for Karen from Lukas…But I liked it better from us so I told him that something else would be better. I can't wait to see her face when she opens up our present. GOD I love shopping!"_

"Brooke, I'm a little busy right now, did you need something?" Haley tried her best to remain neutral but it was proving to be difficult to keep the hysteria out of her voice.

"_Yes Actually, I was thinking about bringing home Chinese for lunch. Is that good or do you want something else?"_

"Brooke, could you do me a favor and swing by the school? I need you to pass in my…uh…papers. I was supposed to bring them in on Friday but I totally spaced and Ms. Reid said I could pass them in today, she just called."

"_Uh…Sure, How will I know what papers?"_

"They're on the top shelf of _my_ locker. You know the combination?"

"_Yeah, Sure. I'll talk to you later."_

"Brooke?"

"_Yeah?"_

Thinking of the best way to tell the girl she loved how she felt about her while a raging psychopath paced the length of her room impatiently, Haley thought of the only thing she could.

"I'll love you until my last breath." Dean's attention shot straight towards her. He glared at Haley and took one long stride. Reaching out he grabbed the phone from her ear, she refused to make a sound in fear of Brooke coming over to help. She didn't get to hear the Brunette's reply as the phone smashed harshly against the wall. The shattering sound of hard plastic immediately brought Peyton to consciousness. The blonde tried desperately to pull her arms free from the chair to no avail.

"Hmm…Now kiddies what shall we do?" Dean laughed bitterly. "Oh Oh! I have an idea! How about we play a little game?" He bent down to eye level with Haley, brushing a curl away from her face he smiled genuinely. He reached into the back of his pants pulling a small gun from the area between his belt and skin. "How about we play cower in fear of the ex-boyfriend with the shiny gun?" Peyton's eyes grew wide and Haley felt her heart skip. "Pl-pl-Plea-Please…Dean D-Don't do this." Haley pleaded. For a moment, just for a moment Dean's eyes flashed back to the boy she knew before she came to Tree Hill.

But just as it had appeared it disappeared. He shook his head as he took a seat on the bed. "You know what's a funny thing Hales?" When she didn't answer he continued "If you think about it right," He raised the gun to her head "You've never felt more alive then right now." He laughed menacingly again. Suddenly an idea struck him. He stood up and opened the side of the revolver. Emptying the bullets out into his hand he placed one back into the gun. "How lucky do you think Blondie is?" He nudged his thumb back at Peyton. He pointed the gun at her.

"Oh My God! Please No! Dean stop! Just don't hurt her! Please god, please don't hurt her."

"Well, well, well, someone's a caring friend." With an obnoxious pop from the gun tears streamed down both of the girl's faces. But Peyton was still alive.

"Ooo, You are a lucky one aren't you?" He pointed his question to Peyton. She let the tears fall freely from her face, sobbing loudly.

"Haley, I'm really hungry, Do you think you could make me a sandwich?" He asked, he sounded like a little kid. Haley nodded, deciding the only thing she could do was whatever he asked…it was the best possible chance for survival. He took a seat as he ripped the tape off of Peyton's mouth. "And I would advise you not to try to take a knife out on me! I don't believe that would be in your best interest." He yelled to his ex in the kitchen.

"You're a sick bastard." Peyton said so quietly he almost didn't hear. "Wow, I love that the girl who fell in love with her best friend's girlfriend is telling me I'm sick…Irooonnnyyy." Dean sang the last word. Haley walked back into the room carrying food. Haley dropped it next to him. He picked the sandwich up and took a bite. "Now, if you were smart Hales, you would have grabbed some of that cleaner under the kitchen counter and slipped it in here." He said checking the sandwich over. Haley sat next to him. Peyton couldn't help but notice the damp sheen of perspiration coating Haley's skin.

In that instant Peyton knew Haley was going to do something she would regret. Something that would no doubt change her life forever…

_**A/N: HOW FUNNY WOULD IT BE IF I LEAVE IT AT THAT?! I know! You guys would kill me! Monuments should be erect in my honor as I am such a wonderful person as to continue, I know, I know, feel free to bow down. Anywaaayyy… here goes nothing : ) **_

"And if you were smart," Haley looked at Dean, "You'd stay the fuck out of my life!" Without warning Haley pulled a large blade from behind her. She jabbed it quickly into his gut. He reminded Peyton of a gasping fish, he grabbed onto the handle now sticking out of him. Haley ran to Peyton's side, tearing and ripping as hard as she could at the tape on the blonde's skin. As Peyton became free Dean stood. "I told you that wasn't a good idea." His voice was eerily calm. His hand slid awkwardly around the black handle, immediately pulling it out. Peyton nearly threw up as he twisted the blade before fully pulling out. If it wasn't such a scary and horrifying thing to see she'd be amazed. At his first movement Haley kicked the chair Peyton had previously been sitting in at him.

"Run!" Haley screeched as it came in contact with his knees. She must have put more force into it then she'd thought because it knocked his legs out from under him. "Dammit!" He hissed as his face came in contact with the floor. Just as the girls made a run for the door they heard a siren outside of the house. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled angrily as he stood. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" was all Haley heard as she wrapped her hand around Peyton's wrist and she made a mad dash to the door. A sickening crunch and a screech of utter pain stopped the tutor from continuing.

Haley turned quickly and almost as if she wasn't in her body she saw Dean grabbing Peyton's other arm and twisting it until half of it resembled a limp noodle and the other seemed impossibly stiff. The sickening part was that the limp half was twisted like curly pasta. "Fuck! Great! The police are outside. You shouldn't have screamed so god damn loud ya little whiny bitches." He sighed walking to the window. Leaving the girls where they were he walked to the window a foot away. "Move and you both die." He said without even glancing in their direction. That's when Peyton noticed the gun. The one thing that would end all of this, moving as quickly as possibly she reached for it, it felt heavy in her hand. "Stay the fuck where you are!" She screamed at him. He turned around with a sly smile on his face. "One bullet left. Remember blondie?"

"How about you go to the door." Peyton hissed at him. "You're gonna go turn yourself into the police and then you're never gonna bother us again."

"Two words: One bullet." He laughed bitterly "I gotta say I'm feeling pretty lucky right now."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Peyton said as she cocked the gun. The smile was wiped of his face as the click was heard. "Peyton…" Haley started "What Haley? This has to end the only way for that to happen is if Dean is out of your life forever." Dean looked from his ex girlfriend to the blonde holding the gun. "Give me the gun Peyton." Haley reached her hand out. Peyton shook her head, forgetting about her arm she gripped the gun with both hands. A rush of pain gushed through every muscle in her body. "No! He has to die Haley!" Peyton screamed. At this they could hear the voice of someone speaking into one of those loud speakers.

No one in the apartment could make out a word of what the officer was saying. Call it the adrenaline rushing through their veins or maybe he just wasn't speaking loud enough but for some reason his words of no doubt peace were not heard. "Peyton! You can't kill him."

"Yeah listen to lesbo-gal over there!" Dean said speaking for the first time since the roles of dominance were reversed. "Think about your future Peyton." Haley whispered almost inaudibly. Peyton nodded, turning around she handed the gun to Haley. Haley sighed in relief.

Peyton's back was still turned and she couldn't see Dean rushing at her from the back. "NO!" Haley screamed. Three loud shots were heard, ringing in her ears. Haley never heard a gun fired before much less caused one. Dean must have slipped more bullets into the gun, because there, sitting in his chest were three holes. As if in slow motion he fell to the ground. Blood gushed from his body. Haley screamed. She knelt down beside the boy she had once thought she loved. "Dean?" Her voice was so shaky she hadn't even recognized it as her own. She lifted him to her body. "I'm sorry." To her surprise, she wasn't the one who apologized, Dean's eyes were so light in that moment and she could tell that he had meant it. A solitary tear slipped from his eye, falling down to the pools of blood around him. And with his final breath, Dean was dead.

It's horrible to say but Haley felt a beautiful feeling of relief. And even though it was in an inhumane manner, her problems had finally evaporated. Then it occurred to her…she killed Dean. She took a human life. Her hands took the last breath from another person. She was a murderer. Tears sprung to her eyes, her cries filling the air. Haley hadn't even noticed Peyton's departure and return with police officers. Haley only realized she was still holding the hot metal when an officer's cold hand wrapped around her own and took the gun from her. The room went cold, then Haley's vision went a dark grey, she saw those green piercing eyes of his, and then everything went black.

Loving Her

Haley opened her eyes only to find Brooke hovering over her protectively. She was yelling, it was then that Haley's ears decided to begin working. "You have _got _to be kidding me! It was self defense god damn it! What the hell is wrong with you people? He tried to kill her!" At the last words Brooke's own tears fell from her delicate orbs onto the thick cotton blanket covering her true love. Then Haley noticed the officers standing above her on the opposite side of the bed.

They all looked down at her as she let a groan escape from her mouth. Brooke was the first to react; she immediately bent over the bed and kissed Haley's lips. Not caring how uncomfortable it was for the officers to watch their same sex display of affection. Haley could sense there was something wrong, that's when the entire day passed through her mind. Everything with dean in the apartment from the pictures all over the floor to the moment three tiny bullets entered Dean's body and he breathed his final words.

All Haley could really think was…he was right. It wasn't like in the movies, he didn't close his eyes and look like he fell asleep. His once vibrant eyes lightened, then dulled, and he was just a limp corpse. Then Haley realized that he got his wish, because she watched someone she loved at one point crumple up and die. One of the officers looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry…" Haley looked at him in confusion.

"Haley James, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Dean…" Haley's mind went blank, completely spacing out on everything the police were saying to her. She could only register three things; The love of her life in tears, her hand cuffed to the side of the hospital bed and her life changing completely.

**A/N: I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter, but it's not about me, it's about you, So please review, I would greatly appreciate it. I just want to clear something up here. DEAN FROM SUPERNATURAL IS NOT THE DEAN IN MY STORY. I started noticing the Dean/Haley (or) Brooke coupling after I created that character and I just wanna say, No it's not THAT guy. Anyway, review, I'll update as soon as I can, but with school coming up and all I'm gonna have to start getting into it. I suppose it's time to start thinking about the future? At least that's what my parents say. OH! Yeah P.S: My birthday is coming up! Yes that's right, my birthday, I know pretty sweet right? Anyway, August 22 I am turning fourteen. Yah know what would be the best birthday present ever? Reviews. Ahaha, Yes I'm using my birthday as an evil ploy to get you to review. Thanks to everyone who already has reviewed this story and for all those story alerts, and fav story people. Ya rock my socks! Now I gotta start working on the chaper after this! Woot!**

**Jessica**


	17. It's all about love

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long while, And I know a lot of people have probably lost interest in this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long. But life got in my way and then I got sick then I got better and now I'm sick again. Thankfully this illness has given me plenty of time to think and I've been able to plot out this chapter. So here goes everything. **

Have you ever had an out of body experience before? Some people think you're crazy if you have, but the naked truth is you're not. In fact the truth is your probably saner then anyone who hasn't. Because as most of the world's occupants walk the earth believing their lives are their own you after having this experience realize that this life is not yours to keep. It is something you borrowed from someone, from God or from another higher power, it's not yours. And you feel it more then anyone that eventually you have to return what is borrowed.

Haley's mind didn't feel like her own lately. She felt like she was just a shell of something she had been just weeks before. After Haley was arrested Brooke begged her father to post the $20,000 bail, which he did. Then she begged him to give her the keys to her post-graduation apartment in tree hill. Which once again he did because he was her daddy and she was his little pumpkin. Haley stayed with Brooke in that apartment; the bright yellow crime scene tape hadn't even come down from their old apartment yet. The apartment in itself was a thing of beauty. The entire East wall was glass with a glass door that lead to a high up balcony leaning out over the river in Tree Hill.

"Hey" Brooke smiled quietly. Haley sat on the edge of their bed thinking. "Hi." Haley smiled a smile she had long forgotten. No matter what was happening in her life Brooke made her feel. Even when she didn't want to the chocolate haired beauty made her feel. The only time Haley felt herself these days she was with Brooke. "How are you?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at Brooke shyly, a few hours ago she blew up at her lover for being too in her space. "I'm sorry about earlier Brooke." Haley apologized knowing she was in the wrong, All Brooke wanted was to help her and she deserved more then what Haley was giving to her. "I didn't come in here for an apology. I came in here to see how you are." Brooke said, the tone of her voice letting Haley know all was forgiven. "I just..." hot tears pricked at the corners of Haley's eyes. "I just want to be ok."

Brooke was immediately at Haley's side, her hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. "You're gonna be okay baby. Everything is going to be okay." Brooke brought the now crying girl into her arms.

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." Haley whispered over and over into Brooke's shoulder. The brunette just held Haley quietly, she never knew what to say when Haley brought it up from that aspect. After a few moments of trying to calm down Haley sniffled out "Are you going to see the guys today?"

"Well, I was going to see if you were okay with it first but I was going to invite them here for the day?" There was question in Brooke's voice. As if she needed Haley's permission to invite their friends over for dinner or to hang out. "Can Amber come?" Haley asked smiling. Brooke closed her eyes a hint of a grin on her face "Fine. But ONLY because you asked."

"Okay." Haley said. Her smile felt like it was breaking her face, she hadn't seen her friends in a long time. It felt like years but it had only been three weeks at most. It didn't feel right to smile. She shouldn't be allowed to smile. Dean could never smile again. "You might want to take a shower before they get here though Hales... Two days without one has not been kind to your natural scent." Brooke laughed. Haley smelled herself "Ugh. How could you love me?" She said wrinkling her nose. "It's actually pretty easy." Brooke smiled softly as she brushed a stray hair from Haley's face. Even after all this time Brooke still made Haley blush. The blonde slid off the bed and started towards the bathroom. "So... is this shower a solitary act or will there be company?" Haley smirked. "hmm... Let me think about that." Brooke sat for a second before abruptly getting up and running into the bathroom before Haley. She turned around and pulled Haley in. A loud shriek came from the tutor before the door slammed shut.

--

"Do we have to get up?" Brooke whispered into Haley's ear as they lay tangled in each others arms on the large queen sized bed. "No." Haley decided smiling as Brooke snuggled into her side. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." Brooke said quietly. Her voice was like milk. It felt like for so long Haley was thirsty. It felt as though she had an unquenchable desire for a drink but regular water would never do. No, it needed to soothe her. Brooke was that soothing sensation to Haley. Just like cool milk sliding down a thirsty person's throat.

Their hair was still soaking wet from their shower just as their limbs were sore from the tense restless nights they had become accustomed to over the last few weeks. Just as their eyes were tired from those nights and just as their hearts raced to feel each other. Haley felt a wave of normalcy wash over her. All she needed was this. This moment right here. To be held in her love's arms, to be in love. It seemed now to be the only thing that mattered. The blonde wondered how anyone could go through life without experiencing such a beautiful feeling, such a wonderful moment. It was unfair that this could all end. It seemed unfair that Haley would be given Brooke, then be forced to fight every second to keep her and now she would come so close to losing her. No. It was not fair. Then again, Dean would never know this feeling. At least not again. Assuming of course he had even felt this with Haley or with the brunette he cheated on her with...or perhaps with the other girls he most likely has cuddled up next to after passionate maybe even loving sex.

It was an incredible thing... to feel remorse for someone who purposely set out to hurt you. It almost felt to Haley that through that emotion of remorse, through feeling something for someone who wanted to destroy her that maybe there was hope in humanity. If she could feel for someone who seemed so demonic then maybe the rest of the world was not as jaded and angry as it tries to make itself believe. But Dean had loved. At some point in his life he had loved. Maybe Haley, Maybe his parents, maybe his grandmother who had placed so much faith and love into their relationship. Of whom was in question but the very fact was not. Dean _had_ loved, and any being of love does not deserve death.

"Hey," Brooke whispered quietly into Haley's ear. The brunette's head rose so their eyes could meet. "Where are you? You seem so in your head." Brooke smiled slowly. Haley grinned at her lover. "No, yeah, I'm fine. I love that you care." Haley said getting away from the subject. "I'll always care." Brooke said kissing Haley's cheek. "I love you." Haley said with such sincerity it felt like her heart would break in half. So many people describe love, and most of them do it in the same way. But they do it this way because they're afraid, they're afraid that if they describe their love differently and someone tells them that THAT definition is not love at all then everything they've based themselves on becomes suddenly untrue. But the surety of this emotion between these girls, this feeling that so many say is indescribable...It felt like her heart was **expanding**. It felt like it was actually **growing** with every second that she sat with Brooke. It wasn't always such a gorgeous thing however, mostly it was terrifying. Every second was a fear that the gentle entity that had been placed inside of you, your soul, would break into millions of pieces. Because that's what love is. _Unsure._ Never knowing what could happen tomorrow. That's what describes love, not knowing what will happen not knowing if everything will work out. But always knowing that no matter what you _have_ loved and you have _been_ loved.

"Aw," A third voice was heard in the room by Haley. Her head shot up, her eyes moving immediately to the end of the bed. Dean stood staring at the two girls "This is sweet. It is really. I don't mean to interrupt or anything just thought I'd come by, yah know. Chill with you guys for a while... Since the big gal upstairs is still deciding if I get to see the heavens and all." His voice was soft and sugary. Haley gasped at the sight of Dean. "What is it?" Brooke asked jumping slightly at Haley. "Do you see that?" Haley asked, her heart pounding, her head aching. "See what? Hales, you're scaring me!"

"Cheerleader can't see me Baby girl." His grin turned remarkably child like. "I need to use the washroom." Haley said quickly, standing. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, only to have Dean appear next to her.

"So! How yah been?" Dean smiled like a teenage girl talking to an old friend. "Why are you here?" Haley asked. "Coz you can't let go. And you Haley James are my last shot outa here." Dean insisted. Haley closed her eyes whispering to herself incoherent things. When she opened them Dean was still there, only now he lay on his stomach on the counter with his hands folded under his chin. "Still here, Baby girl. Here's a hint Babe, You aint dreamin'."

"How do I get rid of you." Haley asked, a cold sweat breaking across her skin. It was official she was going crazy. "It doesn't work like that." He informed her. "God's had a plan for us from the beginning sweet pea, and this my gal is where it really begins."

"So what I help you get your wings er some other after school special crap."

"Get my wings...sure thats a good term I suppose. All though I think 'escape the eternal fires of hell' has a nice ring to it." He swung his legs from under him.

"So I'm supposed to help you."

"As I you. Am. As I am you. As I am to help you. Yeah basically." Dean said becoming frustrated with his inability to form coherent sentences. "I think I need to sit."

"Whatever. So the boy you killed is appearing to you telling you that the both of you need to work together for forgiveness. Get over it."

"You know you're more annoying now." Haley said.

"Yeah well you'd be annoying too if you were stuck in this Purgatory."

"Haley?" a knock on the door. "Um, one second!" Haley shouted. She whispered in an angry tone to Dean...or Dean's ghost. "Go. Shoo! Get. I do NOT need her to think I'm insane."

Dean sat on the edge of the counter. "Love defies Sanity."

"WHAT are you a fortune cookie!?"

"What? Haley are you okay?" Brooke asked after hearing that last thing. "Yeah I'm fine." Haley said back. Dean rolled his eyes, "Hardly."

"Shut up."

"You've got company in about three minutes." Dean said quickly. "Don't make them wait, they think it's annoying...they wouldn't say that but they're thinking it."

"You can read minds now? What the hell is this!"

"Baby girl you'd be amazed at the things I can do."

Brooke opened the door and immediately he was gone. "Are you o-."

"Can we lie down? I think I need to lie down." Haley stated. Brooke laughed to herself "Yeah, we can lie down." Brooke led Haley back to the bed laying her head on the Tutor's shoulder as they both rest on their backs once they got there. Haley was positive once she woke up this silly dream would be nothing but that; a dream.

Even the door bell did not register with Haley as she knew her patient friends would be waiting access to the apartment. Brooke sat up "I'll get that." She grinned "You should probably get ready..." Brooke laughed at the way Haley's hair had dried into a frizzy mess. "yeah, I'll do that." Haley rolled over as Brooke left seeing an annoyingly familiar form sitting lightly on the top of a lamp shade with one leg crossed over the other. "This should be fun." Dean laughed like a child.

"I hate you." Haley hissed.

"No you don't," He said quietly "but maybe you should consider it."

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter...It feels a little rushed and short. I wanted to get it out though, if any one is still reading this it would be cool if you let me know. So, as I'm sure many of you who have read my other stories or even are just reading this one I tend to change my mind a lot. Although I think I've figured out what I want this story to be, oh and to answer the Private messages people keep sending me; No. I do not construct my story and then write. I write what I feel should be written when I feel it. At the beginning of this story I made a challenge to myself, can any of you guess what it is?  
Please review, I don't care if you think its good or if you think I should stop typing this jumbled mess of words in my head forever. Just review and tell me how you feel. Thanks to everyone who has favourite and alerted me and my stories.**

**Can anyone say Welcome Back?**

**-Jessica**


End file.
